


Frozen Lights

by FrozenLights



Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney Fusion, Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Rapunzel, Crossover, Disney, Disney Movies, Eventual Smut, F/F, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Love at First Sight, POV First Person, Post-Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 66,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenLights/pseuds/FrozenLights
Summary: After a heartbreaking turn of events, Rapunzel is finally able to return home. Unfortunately no Happily Ever After for Rapunzel, seeing as she is still locked away, just within a different set of walls. Five years later, Elsa is handling the duties of being Queen of Arendelle well. However, she faces her biggest challenge: To appear in front of the Kingdom of Corona as Queen, not only marking her first voyage overseas, but it is also the very same fatal voyage her parents made five years prior. These events lead to a meeting between two royal women, who have to wrestle with the competing nature of their emotions, and their sense of duty.





	1. Prologue: Not Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So for some notes: As you can probably tell from the tag, this fic is based on the main pairing being Elsa and Rapunzel. I wouldn’t classify this as a slow burn, because once they meet they hit it off pretty quickly, but there is a bit of set up involved that takes place in the first few chapters. 
> 
> As well, I would address the elephant in the room (Eugene) but the reason for that is covered in the Prologue chapter below. Because of the differing events in the Prologue, Rapunzel’s world is shifted, which means that the events of the show will not be canon. However, there will still be light references to the show.
> 
> Looking to the Kingdom of Arendelle: Frozen, Frozen Fever, and FOA are all considered canon for this work, however only light references will be made to the latter two. 
> 
> I know there are theories out there that Elsa and Rapunzel are related: But in this story I can assure that they are not related, there will be no incest. This piece is written in first person, and at some point will (probably! Could change) contain smut. Throughout the chapters I switch between Elsa and Rapunzel’s point of view: although as a fair warning, I have intentionally written more in Elsa’s point of view, but I’d say the split is about 60%/40%. 
> 
> Finally, I have written up 11 chapters (9 of them still in the heavy editing stage), with at least another 10 planned given my current roadmap. Some chapters will be longer than others based on the content I want to cover in each specific chapter. I will try to have a new chapter out on a weekly basis if not sooner. 
> 
> With all of that said, I hope you readers enjoy. Any feedback or recommendations is greatly appreciated. Thank you!

#  **Prologue: Not Happily Ever After**

_Flower gleam and glow,_  
_Let your powers shine  
_ _Make the clock reverse,  
_ _bring back what once was mine._

Tears dripped from my cheeks down onto Eugene’s chest, blood still oozing from the wound. I couldn’t believe how fast everything fell apart in front of my eyes. I sat there on the ground, clinging onto his now limp body, holding it as close to me as I possibly could. It wasn’t enough. I wasn’t enough. I couldn’t save him. Pascal climbed down to my arm. Normally very quick and witty, this time Pascal didn’t even utter a sound. He simply rubbed his scaley body along my arm trying to provide comfort. I wanted to thank him for trying to comfort me, however, I could only muster sobs as tears rushed down my face.

…

Max was waiting for me when I got to the bottom of my tower, expressing clear confusion from me being alone. I couldn’t speak a word to him, but it was clear from my deposition what had occured. I knew what I had to do, so as much as I didn’t want to leave him in my room, I wouldn’t be abandoning him. I mustered up through the tears and squeaked out “home”. Max nodded solemnly, kneeling. I placed my hand on him, his back covered with white coarse hair. For a horse, he truly looked as regal as they came. Max and Eugene didn’t see eye to eye most of the time, but I could tell that even he didn’t want this. I climbed on his short-haired back, sitting on the saddle. Max looked back at me, nodding encouragingly, before shifting his focus back forward and running towards the kingdom.

We ran through the lush forests and murky swamps of Corona, taking me straight to the Kingdom. On the way through I was constantly reminded of my journey here with Eugene, the difficulties and the laughs we shared. Tears never ceased to fall from my face, the journey was but a blur as I got lost in my hopeless thoughts. I wish there was a way that I could have saved him, but he sacrificed himself for me. As much as I was willing to give up my life to mother’s devices to save him, he decided otherwise. He saved me a life of captivity, and I can’t live that down. But all I wanted was a life with him outside, and a life without him is dark. 

I may as well have been captive for the rest of my life.

We made it to the water bank, Max making no hesitation to cross the bridge into the kingdom. The wind blew through my short brown hair, as smells of fresh fruit and flowers could be garnered as we charged through the town. It wasn’t long before Maximus stopped in front of the castle, kneeling once again. I felt no motivation to climb off my trusty friend. Max craned his neck to look at me, neighing slightly and shrugging his shoulder blade. I wiped any remaining tears from my face as I climbed off of him. He stood back upright as soon as I got off, and nodded as if showing that he would remain here until I needed him next. 

I whispered “Thank you” before turning and looking at the curved staircase in front of me. I paced forward slowly, touching the cold rough railing which trailed up the staircase. I didn’t feel ready to do this, not by myself. But I had to. Not only for myself, but for Eugene. I climbed the staircase, step by step, seeing the guard, clad primarily in the colors blue, red, and white. As I approached him he seemed very apprehensive and addressed me before I could say a word. 

“Miss, what is your business with the Kingdom.”

I diverted my eyes to the ground, not knowing what to say or do. I hadn’t thought this far ahead. But this was my home, I belong here, I know I do. I drew in a breath of fresh air, and turned my gaze back to his, becoming surer of myself. 

“My name is Rapunzel. Yesterday was my 18th birthday, and...I think I’m the lost princess.”

I was expecting some questioning, to be drilled into the ground because of my lofty claim. But instead, he simply looked me over and noticed the color of my hair. He didn’t seem impressed at first, but then looked at my face again and something lit up in the man. As his eyes widened he spoke to me “Give me a moment” before opening the castle doors and ushering himself inside.

As the big doors closed in front of me all I could do was wait. What was he doing? Was he getting my parents? Was he getting more guards to force me off the premises? I didn’t know. One way or another, even if I didn’t get to come home, I would make sure that Eugene would have a proper send-off. It’d be the right thing to do. It’s the only thing I have left to do. Waiting felt like hours passed by, as I grew more anxious by the minute. The ground was rough and cold underneath my bare feet and I had to keep reminding myself to breathe. ‘They will be out at any moment’ I kept repeating to myself. 

Then, there they were. The doors opened wide, and the Queen and King- no...my parents, were standing right in front of me. We all probably had the same dumbfounded look on our faces. I could tell no one knew what to do or what to say, but the Queen made the first motion. She approached me, cautiously at first. I could tell she was battling with herself inside, not wanting to get her hopes up. I became short of breath as she got close to me, her left hand reaching out and cupping my cheek. I stared into her green eyes as she studied me. That touch made me want to break down crying again, but I held it in best I could, keeping composure. I knew in that instant for sure that she was my mom. No questions about it.

It was clear that she felt the same way because she came in and embraced me, wrapping both of her arms around me. I started crying, unable to find any words. I wrapped my arms around her too, feeling the warmth and safety of my mom. The sound of footsteps caught my notice as I peered from over my mom’s shoulder to see my dad standing close. I started grinning, something I didn’t think I would be capable of today of all days, as he came around and embraced me from the back. Both of my parents holding me for the first time in 18 years, and we all collapsed to the floor.

My dad was the first to speak, “We put out those lanterns every year for you hoping they’d bring you to us. You’re home now.” As comforting as this moment was, the gravity of everything that had transpired played back through my mind. I lifted my hands from my mom’s back and wiped my tears. I really wanted to live in this moment forever, but I knew I had to do right by Eugene. I need to be strong, for him.

“Mom, Dad, I...I’d hate for this to be...the first conversation we have, but…coming back here wasn’t easy. I grew up locked away, not knowing anything about life here. But those lanterns are what caused me to escape. To see the floating lights. A man, Eugene, helped me escape. Got me to come all the way out here to the kingdom to see the lanterns. But Mother found me...well, who I thought was my mother, and took me back. It wasn’t until I was locked away again that I realized who I was, where I belong. Eugene came back to rescue me, and he did but…he sacrificed himself for me. I ask and request: Let us please have a funeral for him. I can’t bear the thought of him passing away without any sort of ceremony. He deserves that. Without him I...I wouldn’t be here…”

I looked solemnly at the ground. My dad let go of me, pacing back towards the door, while my mom stood up, reaching her hand out for me to grab. More tears washed over my face as I grabbed her extended hand and pulled myself off the ground. My mom caressed my cheek once again, looking into my eyes with a gentle smile. “Of course. We’ll go retrieve the body promptly and give him a proper funeral. Nothing short for the man who paved the way for our daughter to come home safely. If you’ll come inside and have some tea, we can show you a map so you can pinpoint where he’s at.”

I shook my head in disagreement, knowing that we wouldn’t have to go to those lengths to find him. “There’s no need for that. Maximus down there knows the way back to the tower. Send a few men with him and they can retrieve the body and bring it back here.” The Queen took a sharp breath, looking behind her where the guard on duty had overheard and nodded. He simply saluted and headed on inside the still open door, presumably to gather the necessary men for the trip. My mom gestured towards the door, and I nodded in agreement. Both turned towards the inside and paced forward. 

...

My parents wanted nothing more than to talk with me all night long, but given the state of my day, they allowed me to retire to my, now, bedchamber. Approaching the balcony that hang outside my room, I looked out to the nearby ocean-front, the sea-salt could be smelt through the air. Another high view, but this time I’m free, I’m home, I’m with two loving parents. Then why is this so hard. This should have made me happy, this should have been my new dream. But it wasn’t. This was my nightmare because you aren’t here. 

I miss you, Eugene.


	2. Chapter 1: Maybe Someday

#  **Chapter 1: Maybe Someday**

Almost Five Years Later 

In just seven days I will be turning twenty-three, yet this will be the first time I’m leaving the Kingdom. To say that I’m not nervous would be a lie, but I have to keep up appearances. It’s days like today that make me wish my parents were here, to show me what the right thing to do is. They had passed away almost five years ago on a shipping expedition to Corona, so it’s no surprise why I’d be concerned. What makes matters worse is that Anna will be unable to travel with me. Not that we’re anticipating a shipwreck, but after what befell my parents, we are taking the necessary precautions and leaving Anna here at home in case anything were to befall me.

She’s matured quite a bit in these past two years...is what I’d like to say. I love Kristoff, I truly do, but I sometimes think they’re perfect for each other in all the wrong ways. I had hoped that they would take things more seriously sometimes, but otherwise they’ve got good heads on their shoulders. I’ll only be gone for an estimated two weeks. The Kingdom should be fine. Who am I kidding, Anna can be absent-minded sometimes, but she is capable of taking things seriously. It’s not like I don’t have my faults either, I sometimes get so fixated on an objective that almost everything else is shrouded. 

I was already packed for the trip, including clothes in case I need to blend in with the common-people of Corona. All I needed to decide was what to wear. Probably something more diplomatic than a dress, that is also appropriate for sea travel. I stood in front of the vanity, looking at my reflection as my veins ran cold. I waved my hand, ice suddenly trailing my body. Starting from my feet, knee-length cuffed boots with a very short heel, dark blue pants, with a long trailing blue colored coat and v-neck undershirt formed onto my body. The appearance was a tad too masculine for my tastes, but probably suitable for the journey ahead. I pulled out the chair, sitting down and looking at the mirror. I ran my fingers through my loose hair, eventually gathering strands and braiding it. I didn’t rush myself, carefully placing strand after strand. After finishing my braid I gave the end of it an icy touch to make sure it’d stay in its place, brushing through the front to let loose some of my bangs. 

BANG BANG BANG

Startled by the banging of my rooms door, I turned around to see none other than Olaf waddle in. I observed the little snowman as he looked aimlessly around the room, humming lightly to himself. I scooted the chair out of the vanity, turning to face him. The movement caused him to snap his eyes towards me, “Wow! Your room always looks so nice~ and pretty! Maybe we can have a slumber party here when you get back!” I lightly rolled my eyes at the notion, he always says the most ridiculous things. 

“Olaf, what can I do for you?”

Olaf started wagging his little stick arms up and down, which either would mean he was excited about something or nervous. It’s hard to tell with him. “Oh yeah! I just wanted to spend some time with you before you left! We’re all gonna miss you so much Elsa! So we were thinking that you shouldn’t go!”

The end of his statement caught me off guard. I chuckled lightly before reaching my hand out to him, patting his snowy head. “Olaf, I may not want to go down to Corona either, but-” Olaf didn’t let the moment pass before interrupting me mid-sentence “Oh if you don’t want to go, then don’t! You see! It’s as simple as that!” 

“Olaf!” I exclaimed. 

“If it were that simple then trust me, I’d stay by you, Anna, Kristoff, and Sven all the time. But unfortunately I’m Queen, and I have to make sure this Kingdom is not only safe but thrives. If that means I need to travel to our neighboring Kingdoms and draft out new trade deals, then that’s exactly what I’ll do. But fear not, I’ll be back home in two weeks, and once I’m back I won’t be leaving Arendelle any time soon. However, taking this first step is-”

“Yeah okay. Well, can’t say I didn’t try.” Olaf declared, He turned around and started waddling out of the room. “Wait Olaf!” I said, causing him to turn his head around. I got up from the chair and knelt on the ground, extending my arms and embracing the small snowman. The snow pressed against my arms and chest, I held him tight. This trip is truly frightening for me, and going with none of my close family or friends makes it even worse. But taking the moments now I have with them, and making them count, was what I’d need to do. Besides, I’d be back in two weeks time. I’ll be okay.

I let go of Olaf and looked down at him. A small smile crept from the corners of my mouth. “Thank you Olaf.” Olaf had genuine confusion on his face. “For what? You can be weird sometimes. You know that?”

He turned away and walked out of the room, down the hall. I chuckled again to myself. Don’t ever change, Olaf. The smile vanished from my lips as the sudden realization hit me, that I would be leaving for this trip in less than thirty minutes. I wanted my moment with everyone, but I wasn’t sure if I was going to get it. I grabbed my two bags and made a quick exit out of my room and down the staircase. As I ran through the main hall I heard a voice call out to me:

“Where are you running in such a hurry?”

I turned around to see my sister, Anna, who honestly looked like quite a mess. I was surprised because she was supposed to be declaring my voyage, and I, giving her temporary authority over Arendelle. I set down my bags and approached her slowly. “Anna, what are you doing? Aren’t you supposed to be getting ready? Why is your hair such a mess, and why do you have so much powder on your shirt?” I reached to touch the powder, but instead, Anna grabbed my arm and tugged me forward. 

“Anna!”

“Come this way! Kristoff and I have something for you!”

She pulled me to the kitchen, which gave me all the answers I needed. I lightly pulled my arm out of her grasp, and before we could enter the kitchen I turned away. “Anna, I’m sorry but we don’t have time for this. I’m going to miss you but we need to get rea-”, Even if I was done, it was clear my sister was not. The passionate redhead grabbed me by my shoulder and turned me around, pushing me through the big floppy doors into the kitchen. In there I could see Kristoff and Sven, but moreover, I saw a gigantic cake. It became somewhat of a tradition after Kristoff and I tried to make a cake for Anna two birthdays ago. The cake was a triple-decker, the main colors being purple, white, and gold, topped with Corona’s insignia, the sun, the aroma of chocolate filling the air. 

Anna beamed towards me with a huge grin on her face. “Not only is it a birthday gift for you, but it also is a tribute to the Kingdom of Corona. We felt this would be an amazing gift to give at the royal dinner, while also honoring your birthday too! What do you think Elsa?!” I sighed, there was no getting out of this. But Anna was right and very thoughtful, this would make a good gift for Corona, and something we could share over dinner. My ice-magic should be able to allow it to survive the trip down. Most of all though, I’m so thankful to have such a caring and loving sister. I’m going to miss you while I’m gone, Anna.

“Oh. Thank you. Thank you all so much. I wish I had the words to show how appreciative I am, but I’m afraid we’re going to be late. You three need to get cleaned and ready. I’ll be downstairs waiting.” I turned away and shut the doors. I could hear inside that Anna and Kristoff were now squabbling, mostly Anna taking my lead and telling Kristoff that he actually has to shower for once. I laughed to myself before heading back to my luggage. Grabbing the handles I took a deep breath: I was really going to do this. To travel outside of Arendelle. To present myself in front of another Kingdom and represent. It was daunting. But I could do it. Mother and father had faith in me, I know they did.

With courage in my hands, I walked down to the main entrance, where a clamoring of footsteps could be heard. I turned around to see one of my personal guards, followed by a couple of other men, start to approach me. As they arrived in front of my they stood, saluted, and waited for my command before speaking. I smiled softly, letting them know they can be at ease. “What news do you have for me?”

The captain of the guard lowered his salute but didn’t change his distant gaze as he spoke. “We hadn’t noticed you were carrying your own luggage, our Queen. Would you like for us to carry it out to the ship.” After being secluded all my life, I was only ever waited on when I was given food in my room. But all the organizing and cleaning I did had been myself. So doing small tasks like carrying my own belongings felt wrong to give to anyone else. Although, giving a speech with my two cases of luggage seemed ill-appropriate, so I decided to take them on their offer. 

“If you would, that would be wonderful Thank you for the offer, I greatly appreciate it..”

They all bowed to me, but only the captain picked up my luggage. After grabbing he walked out the side entrance towards the docks, meanwhile, the rest of the guardsmen headed back to whatever preparations they had left as well. Speaking of which, only two guardsmen would be traveling with me, along with a captain, navigator, and chef. This is for three reasons. One: I didn’t want it to seem like I was bringing an army to Corona. Two: It means we don’t have to take as many resources with us on the ship, which is important because we have two five day long journeys. Third: If anything were to happen to Arendelle while I’m gone, the Kingdom will have as much protection as possible. Anna tried to convince me to take more, but I’m going to a peaceful Kingdom and I can take care of myself. Two guards will be plenty. 

Sooner than I expect, Anna, Kristoff, and Sven came walking down the grand hallway. Seeing Anna all dressed up always made me smile, she was so grown up. In half a year she’d be twenty-one years old. Kristoff looked more put together than normal, his hair wasn’t messy for once, and instead of wearing some sort of snow gear, he looked almost uncomfortable in black pants and suit jacket, along with a buttoned-up ruffle-collar shirt. Sven looked like Sven, but he was as adorable as always. None of them were ever very formal with me as their Queen, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Elsa! We’re ready! You see, in record time! I didn’t get Kristoff to shower but we changed our clothes and I did my hair!” Anna seemed very excited. She always loved these large gatherings, so I wasn’t shocked that she’d be fast on the turn-around. Still, it was impressive, and we weren’t surprisingly late.

“Hey Anna! At least give me a little credit. I don’t smell as bad as I normally do.” Kristoff pointed out defensively. Anna nudged Kristoff with her elbow in return. “Not as bad doesn’t not mean bad though.” Kristoff scratched the back of his head, defeated. Like I said, these two were perfect for one another, they complement each other very well. 

“Surprise, surprise. Glad you three could make i-” 

“DON’T FORGET MEEEE!” I heard yelling through the halls. Before I knew it the triple-stacked bundle of snow tackled me. Or is it technically five? Regardless, Olaf clung onto me, and wrapping around my legs.

“I found you! You can’t leave now. I’ve got you!” I sighed and crouched down, removing his thin wooden arms off of my legs. “Olaf, I won’t be gone very long. I need you to be strong because those three need you.” Olaf looked down at the ground sad. I patted his snowy head and looked back up to meet the gaze of the other three. “I think it’s time for us to head out there,” I said hesitantly. I didn’t want to go and leave them and go on the same journey my parents had attempted, but I know it’s what I have to do. Anna came up to me before any of the others moved, and it looked like she was wanting to inquire me about something.

“Is something the matter, Anna?”

Anna looked sheepishly, which was strange for her. It seemed to take a bit more time for her to speak up than it normally would. “If I can have a word with you...privately.” I raised one of my eyebrows, but she walked down the hallway a bit and motioned for me to follow. I looked to the remaining three and said sternly “Wait right here.” Walking by them I could hear Kristoff mutter “Don’t have to tell me twice”. 

Reaching Anna, I could tell she was a little nervous to talk to me.. I sighed, expecting to know the conversation. “Listen. I can understand if you’re worried because, well, our parents. But please understand that we’re capable of handling ourselves. I’ll b-” Anna shook her head. “No! I mean, I won’t lie that the fact that you’re traveling by boat scares me. I can’t have what happened to mom and dad happen to you. But you’re strong, I know you’ll be able to make it. That’s not why I wanted to talk to you.” Genuine surprise caught me. If that wasn’t what she wanted to talk about then what was it? I looked at Anna with curiosity.

“Even though you’re heading down to Corona as a Queen, I want you to enjoy yourself as an everyday person. You’re a Queen here, but not there, don’t be afraid to get to know people and make friends. If you want to look at it diplomatically, then-” Time was of the essence and I got the picture of what she was trying to say. “Thank you, Anna, for looking after me. I’ll think about what you said, but do remember, I am holding up the image of Arendelle. But I’ll be friendly.” Anna smiled back at me, that I seemingly got the message she wanted. 

“That’s good. I just don’t want you to be all alone over there. I want you to be happy.” I nodded in agreement and turned around. She had found Kristoff and Sven, and Olaf is both of our responsibilities, but ultimately she’s found a good core here. Maybe she’s right, maybe I should try to find a little bit of that over there.

Even though I started walking towards the door, I noticed Anna hadn’t been following. I turned around and saw that she had the biggest grin on her face. Before I could say a word she said coyly “Then maybe one day you’ll find a Prince to bring home.” I could feel my cheeks instantly became flushed and I darted my eyes away from her. 

“Anna, you know how I feel about love. Besides, I don’t need a Prince, for the Kingdom or for me. If something were to happen to me the crown would fall to the next blood-relative, which is you. As for me, I have all the love I need with you and the others. I’m happy to see things with you and Kristoff going so well, but I don’t think-” Anna walked past me, laughing. “I’m just kidding. But please don’t close yourself off. I was open to love, but being with Kristoff makes me happier than I can describe. Because the love we share is the most important thing to me, but my love with Kristoff is, I don’t know, different! It’s exciting and mysterious, and sometimes downright weird. But don’t write it off! Someday you’ll find it.”

I sighed exhaustedly. I can’t see it from that point of view, but I can see that she’s passionate about it at least. I walked towards the other three who surprisingly did stay put. As I paced forward I looked over my shoulder and agreed “Yes. Maybe someday.” 

As the two of us rejoined with the group, I looked around and made sure everyone is accounted for. Nodding in confirmation, I looked at the four in front of me and smiled. “I wouldn’t feel as comfortable going on this journey without the support of all of you. Thank you.” I turned away from them, and paced forward, pushing the doors to the courtyard wide open. Down in the courtyard, there were floods of citizens waiting patiently. I couldn’t tell if they admired me or feared me, but I’d hope with time they’d come to like me. Maybe Anna was right, maybe there would be benefits for me to make some friends. I took a deep breath, I didn’t want this to go for too long. I wanted it to be short and sweet.

“Hello, citizens of Arendelle. As I’m sure most of you know, I will be traveling to Corona today. The entire journey will take about two weeks. I am well aware of this same journey our previous King and Queen, my parents, made almost five years ago. But we have only grown since then. We’ve made our boats stronger, and we’ll complete the journey both ways this time. However, we can not predict the future. We can also not risk threat to Arendelle while I am away. So that is why I will only be taking two guardsmen for myself. That is also why I will be leaving Princess Anna here, to help and protect Arendelle in my absence, and ultimately if it comes down to it, to lead Arendelle into the future.”

Anna shifted her eyes from me, and I could tell that she didn’t like hearing this. However, I’m not one to sugarcoat things, she needs to prepare for this and Arendelle does too.

“Arendelle is in very capable hands, and I would not depart with doubt in my mind. I am excited about our Kingdom’s growth and expansion, not only providing more trade options and goods for Arendelle, but also valuable allies around the world. This is one small step we are taking in a much larger world. Arendelle won’t be sheltered like it has been since our King and Queen passed away. We will emerge strong and capable, and help not only our own Kingdom, but to help out our allies cultivate and grow their societies. Thank you all, and now, I must leave this Kingdom in Princess Anna’s very capable hands.”

It was over. I breathed a sigh of relief but kept my composure up. I gave Anna a smile and gestured. Anna looked a little less prepared than me, her freckled face blushing in front of the large crowd. I could tell she didn’t want me to leave but I needed to, more so for her. If I’m passing on power, even temporarily, I need to get outside the view of the public. I also need to get to my boat.

I hurried back into the castle, making my way towards the side exit heading towards the docks. Before reaching the door though I paused, looking up at the pillars and staircase in the grand hallway. Father, Mother, did I do alright? I hope that I can lead Arendelle to a bright and prosperous future just as you both had.

I sighed again and placed my hand on the door. However, coming from the main entrance came Anna, nearly sprinting straight for me. My eyes became wide, unable to fully process what was happening. Shouldn’t she be out there right now talking to the people? She full on charged me as she wrapped her arms around me, crying this time, her face on my shoulder. “You can’t leave without saying goodbye”. My lips turned up for a smile, as I returned her embrace. I held her tight, saying “Anna, it’s going to be alright. Also, this isn’t goodbye, I’ll be back sooner than you know.”

Anna looked up at me, her green eyes filled with tears. I could tell this was tearing her apart. “We’ll be waiting, so don’t take too long! I love you, Elsa.” Hearing Anna utter those words made tears start to fall from my eyes. I held her even tighter than I did before, her dress squished in my embrace. “I love you too Anna.” We let go of one another and Anna wiped the tears from her face. “Alright Elsa, the sooner you go the sooner you get back! So I hope you have a great trip!”

I wiped the tears from my own face and I put a little distance between us. “Thank you, Anna.” Anna didn’t say another word, she just gave me a huge smile, and that’s all I needed to see to get her blessing to go. I turned around and opened the side exit, heading down the windy stairs which lead to the docks. As I reached the docked boat I could see that not only my luggage was on the boat, but also all of my shipmates, along with our food supplies, and most importantly, the cake Anna and Kristoff baked. I felt more confident than ever as I climbed the stairs onto the ship. 

Looking out I could see that any speeches I had anticipated were going to be given were done, and the citizens were all starting to leave the courtyard and come down to the docks. In the midst, I could see Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf, and I smiled knowing Arendelle was in capable hands. I’d be there and back in no time at all, there was nothing to worry about.


	3. Chapter 2: Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter with changing perspectives, which will be quite common place as the chapters release. I hope you all enjoy!

#  ****

Chapter 2: Arrival

####  ****

Rapunzel

__

_5 Days Later_

I sprawled my arms and legs across the sheets, stretching as far as the limbs would let me. A large yawn escaped my mouth as I rolled myself out of bed. Falling onto the floor I saw Pascal waiting for me, looking as impatient as he had grown in his ‘later’ years. I extended my arm and allowed his little scaley body to climb up. He definitely wasn’t as nimble as he once was, which gave me concern for his well being. 

Standing up, I paced over to the mirror and took a look at my short brown hair. Ever since that fateful day, my hair has not grown an inch. Strangely enough, though, I have discovered- through endless frustration- that my hair can’t be damaged now. It’s virtually indestructible. Indestructible, almost like it was frozen in time. However, I came to terms with this years ago, this was the least of my worries. 

I looked towards my window the cool breeze settling in the room. The outside world looked so peaceful, and calm. The streets were bustling with activity as always. Yet despite that, the world seemed quiet, almost too quiet. Then I remembered my birthday was in two days. I’d be turning twenty-three. Not that it’s important or anything, because there’s no way my father will let me outside of the walls of the castle, and my parents are so fixated on making the best accommodations for the Queen of Arendelle that I feel like a practical afterthought. 

After Eugene’s death and my return, my father didn’t feel it was safe for a princess like me- ‘defenseless’- to be able to go out and venture the world around. I left captivity in my tower to captivity in this castle. This isn’t what Eugene would have wanted. Well, that’s why I escape every now and then, with the help of my awesome lady-in-waiting Cassandra of course. She’s the reason I even get out of bed, she helps me see the streets of Corona every once in a while. We go to the room with the balcony closest to the ground, and use the protruding stoney walls as stepping stones. Once you’ve made it to the final slab, it’s just a three foot drop. 

Speaking of the devil, I could hear a knocking at my door. A smile drifted to my face, and I quickly yelled “Come in!”. The door pushed open, and Cassandra entered my room. Her short black hair bouncing lightly as she stepped towards me. “Raps, let’s get you dressed. Now would be the best time to sneak out of here. I hear one of the vendor's downs at the market is selling that rare fruit you wanted to try out so badly. It’ll sell out quick though, so we have to go now.” Cassandra always had such a matter-of-fact nature about her, and that was something I truly appreciated from her. “Sure thing, I’ll get dressed and then we can hit the town!”

\----

####  ****

Elsa

I had been traveling for five days now. The sea was calm and quiet the majority of the trip, which was a huge relief for me and my men. I paced around my chamber, oil lamp flickering as the ship swayed softly. It hasn’t hit me yet, that I’ve left, that I’m outside of Arendelle. This was something I never envisioned happening, I thought that after the coronation I would go back and lock myself up, keep myself away from others, only meeting with officials when the time was needed to make a decision. I’m very happy to say that isn’t the case.

I continued to pace, I didn’t know what to expect. I knew how the Corona flag looked. But how did the Kingdom look, how were the King and Queen, did they have any children of their own. These were all questions I had asked myself, trying to prepare myself for whatever is thrown at me. I walked towards the wooden railing, looking at the steps up to the main deck cautiously. We were almost there, and I’d have to represent all of Arendelle to this land.

One step after another, I climbed the stairs in front of me. Taking one last deep breath in I pushed the door open, and there I saw it. The sight was absolutely breathtaking. The vast ocean blue, and the kingdom’s boisterous harbor. However the biggest thing that caught my eye was their castle. Unlike Arendelle which rests at the lowest point of the kingdom, the Corona castle sits up high and mighty, sticking above the lush forests, clifftops, and town. The next thing I noticed definitely had been the sticky air. Arendelle, even in its warmer seasons, wouldn’t get warm enough to become humid. Luckily it wasn’t so hot here that I’d sweat, but I’m sure my clothing of ice helped with that.

I walked from my quarters up towards the stairs leading to the forecastle. I wanted to take it all in, the result of our journey. I had made it, but it was only one small step so far. I still had so much to do and accomplish now that I was here, but Anna was right: I need to take in these small moments and enjoy myself. Enjoy myself as a normal person.

With confidence, I trekked up the wooden staircase, one by one, until I saw it. The bowsprit pointing ever forward, which had one of the two captains who kept us safe on this voyage, steering us towards the beautiful town and kingdom which lay in front of us. 

“Captain, how soon until we dock?”

The captain of the ship kept his gaze on the sea in front of him, almost as if he hadn’t heard me speak at all. If the moment dragged for too long I would have repeated my question. Luckily he cleared his throat, making it clear he was about to speak. He however didn’t turn to address me, but it wasn’t an issue I was concerned with. 

“My Queen, we will be dropping anchor soon. Their docks are too small to drop anchor there, so we will have to take one of the three attached spare boats to land. It should only be a ten minute trip once on the dinghy. As well, you may want to row out ahead of us: if you wait behind then the dock may get crowded from civilians noticing a royal ship.”

I diverted my gaze from the back of his head. I’m sure there was some truth to wanting to see a Queen from another land, but if I’m being honest, I wouldn’t be surprised if the opposite were true. I don’t know if word about me has carried here: do they know about the freezing of Arendelle over two years ago? Do they know about the magic that I carry? Will they be scared of me?

No, I can not worry myself over the concerns of an other kingdoms civilization. They are not my people. If they fear me, I hope that after these relations with their kingdom that they’ll come to respect me and Arendelle. 

I just need to take this all one step at a time. Breathe. It’s going to be okay. Mother- Father- Anna- you all trust me. I will succeed because you believe in me. 

“Thank you.” I replied to the captain, making my way back down the stairs to the main deck. Flagging both of my guards, I gave them a small smile, while still holding a an authoritative voice. “We will be docking soon. Judging by the time of day, we’ve arrived fairly early. I would request that you two bring my luggage and the cake to the castle. I will venture into the market, to provide us more provisions: seeing as we used more than we had prepared to on this voyage. That will be all.”

I made a sigh, turning towards the stairs of my quarters. Going in to an unknown town all by myself seemed to be rather dangerous of someone of my stature. After all, that is why I’m supposed to bring guards with me. Then again, there was what Anna had said to me, that I should try to treat myself like an ordinary person. I need to make time for myself, even when I’m on official duty as Queen of Arendelle. I think this was the right move for me. 

Creaking the door open, I slipped back into my room and located both cases of luggage. I figure if I want to go in to town I would have to dress down. I don’t want the general public recognizing me too early for two reasons: One, I don’t want any sort of extra attention or crowds surrounding me. Secondly, if there are any thieves of thugs I can easily not make myself a target by lowering my visual value. 

I rummaged through the first case, finding a white puffy blouse. The blouse was short sleeved, stopping at my elbow, and would cut off at the base of my neck. Secondly, I found a dark blue pair of trousers in the same bag. Opening the second bag, I looked through the shoes I had brought, and I had found the perfect pair for this occasion. They were worn-down black heels with brown suede, detailing from the top of the roof of the foot, up to my mid-shin, laces running through the front to keep the heel secure. Finally, I grabbed a fresh pair of undergarments, socks, and bandage wrapping. .

With a wave of my hand my current clothes flooded off of my body. Taking the fresh pair of undergarments: I placed them delicately on first, slipping both of my legs through the holes, and pulling them up. Next came the binding using bandage wrapping: not my favorite by a long shot, but my shirt was too loose to support my breasts. I breathed a heavy sigh, as I held one end of the wrapping half-a-hands-width under my armpit, wrapping the bandage around my breasts, then to my back, and then to the front again. I stopped when it felt tight enough to secure and tuck the other end of the bandage. 

Another deep breath in. Another breath out. The rest was easy, as I put on a sock on each foot, pulled on my blue trousers, and tucked in my white blouse. My hair was still stylized in a braid, but I could tell the humidity was getting to it. I’d need to restyle it before reaching the castle. I took out the strands, and let my hair fall loose. After tying the once-was braid into a pony-tail, I felt ready to venture forward. 

I closed my suitcases, carrying one in each hand. I could hear the captain yell an unintelligible word, as the ship made a jerk. I could only assume we had let loose the anchor. My final voyage to Corona was finally upon me, I couldn’t wait any longer. I climbed back up to the main deck and there I saw two guards waiting for me. One already held the cake in their hands, and the other seemed to be waiting for my luggage, which I was holding. 

With a small smile I let go of both cases of luggage in front of me on the ground. “Here is my luggage. As I said before, I will be gathering resources in the towns market for our trip home. I will go on ahead and meet you all in front of the castle in no later than an hour. There we will introduce ourselves to the Kingdom of Corona. Thank you both for your service.” Both guards bowed simultaneously. “Certainly, my Queen.” I passed to the starboard, where three boats on pulleys lay, flush against the side of the ship. I looked towards the Captain, commanding “I am ready to be lowered.” 

Turning towards the suspended boat, I suddenly got nervous. Did I think this was dangerous? Was I suddenly doubting the safety of the journey? I’d be safe. I know I could make it. It’s just a short distance to the docks. I stepped gingerly into the spare boat, the capacity seemed to not hold more than four passengers. Luckily for me I would be taking this dinghy alone. After I sat comfortably on the back bench the Captain made it over to my pulley, giving me a simple nod before letting me down to the water gently.

I felt as if I was suspended for an eternity. However, the Captain was surprisingly careful letting me down. As soon as the dinghy touched the water a sense of relief washed over me. This wasn’t so bad, I’m in control. I leaned over the port and removed the ropes anchoring the dinghy to the ship. I looked back up the ship and nodded to the Captain, who was peering over the edge. With all the confirmation I needed, I grabbed the large oar which lay on the bottom of the dinghy, and placed one end in the water. I had been briefed on how to row, but this was my first time actually doing it physically, so I didn’t know what to expect. 

I pushed away from the ship, and started my first paddle. The water resistance was much tougher than I anticipated. Dipping the otherside I pushed with more strength, shifting my weight and strength from arm to arm as the oar descended into the water. After the first minute or so I started to get into the rhythm of it all. I just had to keep pushing, to make it there, for Arendelle. I could do this. I will finish this journey that you could not, Mother-... Father. 

It seemed far longer than ten minutes, but I finally reached the docks. I nudged the oar underneath one of the dock posts, pulling myself flush against the wood. I brought the oar back in the boat, setting it on the floor of the dinghy. I stood up and instantly the dinghy started rocking back and forth. To bring some stability, I grabbed at the closest post and froze the gap between the dinghy and the dock, causing the small boat to stabilize. As soon as it felt safe, I grabbed on to the dock and pulled myself up, taking the rope from inside the dinghy and tying it to the dock. Once I confirmed that the boat was secure I let the ice between the dock and the boat melt. 

With an exhausted sigh, I turned around to face the large kingdom in front of me. It had been even more beautiful up close. The stones creating walls and walkways were all carved, and up ahead towards the market I could see an abundance of color. Whether that be from the vendors fruit and vegetables, or the artistic designs which lay aplenty across Corona, it was truly breathtaking. I pushed forward towards the kingdom: I had actually made it. Father, Mother, I hope you’re proud of me.


	4. Chapter 3: First Meeting

#  ****

Chapter 3: First Meeting

####  ****

Elsa

It was strange, I had almost expected someone to recognize me. To stiffen their posture when I walked by, giving me a bow or a curtsy: but not a single person did. Not that anyone should, especially not here. None of these citizens would have any idea who I was, there truly was no way they’d be able to recognize me. It felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I didn’t need to keep up appearances, not here. I could be normal.

I smiled, one of the biggest smiles I had felt in a long time. I didn’t feel any responsibility, not in this moment. This was a genuine, almost nostalgic, feeling. This market felt like a playground, a whole new world for me to explore. As I passed by the mingling crowds I had heard passing murmurs of a royal ship: no doubt talking about the one I arrived in. The majority of the townsfolk started heading towards the dock, making the market places once hustle and bustle nature, calm and low-energy. I approached one of the vendors who I found was selling carpets. Certainly not what I needed while shopping in Corona’s market, so I turned away.

Before I could get too far though I could hear a voice behind me. “Hey sweety, where ya’ going? I probably have somethin’ you’re looking for in her.” Shivers trickled down my spine, no one has spoken to me like that in my entire life. I felt gross, like I needed to wash. I turned to scowl at hi,, and my veins ran cold... No, I can’t do that. I can’t let anger overtake me.

I exhaled a breath and the cold evaporated. Sauntering forward, I quickly denied his request. “No, I don’t need anything sold from you. However you can be useful for information. Where would I be able to buy food supplies?” The man leaned back in his chair, seemingly surprised that I had been stern in response. “Really? Just follow the path down to the next arch. Past it, make a right at the Mural, and there will be plenty of food vendors selling their crap.” I don’t know what got him so angry, but I wasn’t taking the bait. I turned around and followed his directions, without giving any thanks. Behind me, as I walked down the road, I could hear him mumbling “Surprised a broad like that isn’t all over that gaudy queen arriving.” Gaudy, that’s a first. I’m not shocked that some people here aren’t all that interested in a queen from another land visiting their Kingdom. I’m sure to some it even feels like a threat. 

Passing under the arch way I was greeted with a huge mural, just as he said. I could only assume the people pictured were King Frederic, Queen Arianna, and their child. From what I learned briefly about Corona from my parents, their daughter had gone missing, likely kidnapped, when she was only a baby. When my parents left to go to Corona almost five years ago, I had heard it was in celebration of their now found daughter. However, my parents never made it, and ever since Corona and Arendelle have not been in contact. That’s why I’m here, to rekindle the good relationship our two kingdoms had prior to my parents death. So that’s who it should be, the young princess with long blonde hair.

I passed the mural, heading to the right and under another arch. There, a sprawling food market folded out in front of me. There were so many different smells mixing with one another, smoked fish, fresh fruit, sea salt, and even rich chocolate. I wish Anna could be here with me, she’d absolutely love it here. Surprisingly, despite there being at least a dozen vendors, there had been only a handful of people strolling the street. I figured a lot of the citizens ran down to the dock to see the Queen. I feel bad for disappointing them, but it makes it all a bit easier on me.

I approached one of the closer venders, looking at what the young man with short black hair was selling. His back was turned away from me, it looked as if he was checking his inventory. It was clear he expected almost no customers. I tapped my foot for about thirty seconds before growing impatient, which prompted me to clear my throat. He jumped straight up, his arms raised defensively almost as if he expected no human life to ever interact with him. As soon as he got a good look at me though his defense dropped, not perceiving me as a threat, and he sat down in his short chair.

“I’m sorry about that, what can I do for you.” He asked sincerely. He seemed much more pleasant than the last man I had interacted with at least. “I was wondering what you have in stock. I’m going on a voyage soon and am short of supplies.” He leaned back, bringing his hand to his chin with clear thought going into the question. “Well...I have apples, cranberries, damsons, pear- Well, I do have something that isn’t native to Corona. I only have one left though. They grow only in the south-east, they’re very popular but hard to get a hold of. It’s not much use for a whole voyage, but I’m sure you’d love to have a taste. I will say though, it’s rather expensive.”

I wasn’t here to try new culinary delights, all I needed to get was enough food for the voyage to Arendelle. I already knew what I wanted. “How about I get two pounds of every type of fruit you sell, stored and ready to pick up for my voyage in four days. I have no need to purchase a singular fruit, no matter how rare it might be.

The salesman’s mouth was hung wide open, shocked that I would purchase so much inventory from him. Shaking his head he quickly rebutted “Alright! I will have the fruit packaged and ready for you on the day you leave for your voyage. Now about the fee…” 

I reached for my pocket. It wasn’t very often I personally had to pay for things, but I came prepared. “Yes, 50 krona should more than cover it I’d imagine.” Just as I started rummaging through the young man started denying “No, no, no. We don’t accept that currency here- wait a minute, you must be from Arendelle. You must have traveled with the Queen! Okay, no need to pay me right now because I know you’re Kingdom has the funds to back up your claim. Get that exchanged in the next four days and you can pay for it then. Also, I’ll throw in the rare fruit for free because of your generosity! Just give me one second…”

The young man promptly turned around, rummaging around for that fruit he was talking about. I was thankful he didn’t make the assumption that I was the Queen, despite the fact that my origins from Arendelle were now obvious. I was so stupid, I should have exchanged the krona for the deutshe mark. Oh well, no harm no foul. The young man turned to face me, and held up what appeared as an orange ball.

“This is an orange. It only grows in the southern, warmer climates. It’s rare to see something like this in Corona, but I’m sure you’d never see something like this in Arendelle. Please take it, it’s a wonderful treat.”

A fruit named after the color, or was it that the color became named from the fruit? Well regardless, I decided to accept his offer, taking the orange from his extended hands. “Thank you, that was very kind.”

Conversation behind me grew louder, as the voices of two girls peaked. One of the voices, definitely the louder of the two, seemed very excited. I decided that was my cue to continue on, so I waved and swung my body around to explore the marketplace.

THUD

I fell, scrambling to the floor, my forehead now throbbing in pain. I brought one of my hands up to my head as I tried to reorientate myself. My eyes slowly started fluttering open, and there I saw the cause of my fall. Sitting adjacent from me on the floor was a young woman, looked to be around the age of 20 to 25. She was wearing a light red shawl over her head, where I could see strands of short brown hair peeking underneath. 

Her face was fair, with no blemishes or faults. Her dress seemed a little worn down though, it looks like she had worn it a lot. It was light purple, with a multi-panel corset with lacing on top, puffy striped shoulders with a lacy undershirt, cutting off at the middle of her forearm. She was also wearing a multi-panel skirt, featuring a brocade design on the front and lace trip on the bottom. Given how old and worn the dress seemed to be, and the fact that she was barefoot, I could only discern that she wasn’t too well off.

“Raps!” Cried a nearby voice, The sound of boots clogging against the ground growing rapidly. 

Then I saw another young woman, this time, seeming of higher status compared to the woman across from me. She bared short black hair, a long sleeved brown neck-laced tunic, with a red undershirt which cut off at the mid-point of her neck. Slightly above her hips she brandished a brown belt, and immediately what had caught my eye was both her long sword and dagger. To finish off, she wore brown-patterned stockings, dark brown boots, and black cuffed gloves. The black haired woman leaned down to help the girl she called Raps up off the ground.

I pushed myself up as well, my head still spinning lightly. As soon as the brown haired girl stood up, she looked at the grown and knelt over, grabbing the orange which had fallen from my grasp, and apologized. “I’m so sorry. Are you okay? Do you need anything?” Clamored the young woman. My right hand still to my head, I reached out with my left and grabbed the orange from the girls hands. 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll be fine. Are you alright?” The young woman nodded, showcasing that she was okay. That was good to know, one less thing for me to worry about. As I breathed a sigh of relief, I couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the women’s emerald sparkling eyes. The moment seemed almost like an eternity, interrupted only by the black haired girl. “Hey Raps, that’s the fruit we’re here to get!” It shook me out of my daze, but it wasn’t until this moment that I realized that the brown haired girl was also staring at me. The black haired woman was finally able to snap her out of her trance, by repeating “Hey Raps!”.

“Sorry Cass.” Raps apologized, looking away from my own face. “Yeah, we’ll have two of those...what are they called…what that woman has!” Raps had said, turning to the vender and pointing to the fruit in my hand. The vender shook his head in disapproval, and I quickly realized why. “Sorry, that was my last one, I sold it to that woman there. We won’t be getting another shipment for at least another month.” Raps’ eyebrows furrowed, but she seemed to get over it quickly. “We’ll just have to be faster next time, won’t we Cass?”

Cass groaned at Raps response, it was clear she wasn’t about to give up. “Are you sure you have no more in stock?” The shopkeeper simply nodded his head no. I sighed, as I passed the two women to continue through the market. 

“Hold it!” Exclaimed Cass “Do you think you can just knock down Raps and walk away? Apologize properly!” 

There were some things I enjoyed, being unrecognizable. However, I never noticed how much being spoken down to hurts. “We’re both fine. No ones hurt, I don’t know what else you could want from me.” Cass got a small smile on her face. “Actually, you do have something we want.”, pointing to the orange in my hand.

I was surprised, I was being heckled! Before I could say anything though Raps quickly spoke up. “No Cass. It was my fault! I didn’t see where I was going!” The young woman’s eyes flashed back towards me. “I’m sorry about all this commotion.”

A chuckle slipped from my lips, which prompted me to bring my hand to my mouth to stop from laughing further. “It’s alright. In fact, since you two clearly came down for this fruit, how about I give it to you.” 

Raps seemed to have no words, her mouth hanging open. I held the fruit in my outstretched left hand, which Cass quickly snatched from me. Raps finally managed to form some words, saying “T-Thank you!” shakily. I gave her a warm smile in response. “You don’t have to thank me. I hope you enjoy it.”

————

####  ****

Rapunzel

She was fading into the market, heading further and further away. Every time she moved it was as if time stopped. I couldn’t tear my eyes away from her. The brief moment from when I rudely knocked into her it was as if she had me under some sort of spell. 

“Raps. Raps! RAPS!”

I broke out of my trance, Cassandra now standing in front of me. “Raps we have to go! The Queen has already docked and should be arriving to the castle soon. We can eat this orange later, let’s go!” I looked past Cassandra and I could no longer see that unnamed girl with beautiful icy eyes. 

As much as I didn’t want to go back home, Cassandra was right. I really didn’t like the idea of some Queen coming to the castle, and I especially didn’t like this Queen staying here with my family through my birthday. Who knows what her intentions are. If there’s one thing I agree with my father on, it’s the lack of trust for outsiders. Keeping Corona safe means keeping what we have close, and keeping everything else out.

Wow, I really am starting to sound like Dad. No, like _Mother_. She’s been gone for almost five years, but I can’t help but hear her voice in my head. Her warnings. She tried to keep me safe, for her own selfish gain, but it’s what she did to protect me and herself. I hate to think this, but she may have had a point. If I never left that tower, Eugene wouldn’t have died. It’s my fault. It was all my fault. 

No. I had to stop thinking of the past. Not everything is as black and white like that. There are nice people out there, and if Mother and Father are trusting, then I shouldn’t be so quick to judge. I turned to face Cassandra, who was waiting for me.

“Alright Cass, let’s head home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! These notes are just a little bit of the timeline in which this story operates, in case anyone was curious:
> 
> 1836-December 22: Elsa/Rapunzel Turns 18  
> 1836-December 23: Eugene Dies  
> 1836-December 28: Royal Couple Lost at Sea  
> \---------------------  
> 1838-December 22: Elsa/Rapunzel Turns 21  
> \---------------------  
> 1839-June 21: Anna Turns 18
> 
> 1839-July: Elsa's Coronation
> 
> 1839-December 22: Elsa/Rapunzel Turns 19  
> 1839-December 25: Elsa and Anna's First Christmas (OFA)  
> \---------------------  
> 1840-June 21: Anna Turns 19 (FF)
> 
> 1840-December 22: Elsa/Rapunzel Turns 22  
> \---------------------
> 
> 1841-June 21: Anna Turns 20
> 
> 1841-December 16: Elsa Departs Arendelle  
> 1841-December 20: Elsa Arrives at Corona


	5. Chapter 4: Snow Queen

#  ****

Chapter 4: Snow Queen

####  ****

Elsa

I was going to be late. That was the only thought that continued to appear in my mind. I had already used my ice magic to transform my clothes back into the icy-diplomat attire I had chosen before the voyage. I had quickly re-braided my hair, tying it into a back bun. As I whizzed through the crowds I could hear murmurs, as I was now surely drawing attention. However, I just had to keep heading north, because north of the market place had been- aha! There it was, the castle of Corona. 

It looked even more enormous up close. Crowds of people swarmed around the castle, as two figureheads could be seen at the top of the Kingdoms staircase. I imagined they were anticipating me. I pushed through crowds of people, experiencing a little bit of claustrophobia as I squeezed on through. As I got near the front I could tell that not only were there the King and Queen up top, but I saw what the circled crowd was surrounding: my two guards. In total there were two cases of luggage and the cake which had been encased in ice. The two men were standing at attention, waiting for a command. They were waiting for me.

“Excuse me, pardon me.” I said to crowd members, making my way to the front. The murmurs only grew louder behind me, as the men, women, and children realized who I was. I walked between both my guard, and softly said “At ease.” Their posture loosened, but they didn’t shift their position at all. I looked up to the castle of Corona, to the two figure heads. I gave a curtsey before declaring my status. “Kingdom of Corona: I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I request the company of King Frederic and Queen Arianna, and allowance for stay and passage in the Kingdom.”

King Frederic stepped forward towards the edge of the stairwell balcony. With a booming voice, he declared “Queen Elsa of Arendelle: You are hereby granted permission to join the Kingdom through company, sleep, and leisure. Welcome.” The doors behind the King and Queen opened wide, as the crowds muttering became more flustered. I nodded to both of my guards, and as they picked up the luggage and cake, we stepped forward in unison: crossing the distance towards the bottom of the staircase. There the guards fell back, and allowed me to make the first steps up.

I grabbed at the stone railing, cold and rough to the touch. With a deep breath I ascended, climbing one step at a time. At the top I could discern the King and Queen far easier. The King had greying brown hair, facial hair, and green eyes. Meanwhile the Queen had shoulder-length brown hair, with green eyes as well. As soon as my eyes locked with the Kings, a joyful smile appeared on his lips. “Queen Elsa. It is a pleasure to finally meet you.”

I curtseyed to the King after his compliment. “Thank you. The pleasure is all mine. Thank you for holding me in your presence, King Frederic, Queen Arianna.” The Queen smiled back at me. “Follow us. We can show you where you will be staying, and for where your guards can place your luggage.”

Curtseying once again, I followed the Queen and King inside. The castles interiors were much more narrow compared to the wide space in Arendelle. However, if the width was far more narrow than Arendelle’s, the height of these hallway ceilings were far taller, at least a third to fifty-percent higher than Arendelle’s.

As we passed a great many rooms, Queen Arianna turned around, lifting her arm as if presenting something. “To your left is your quarters. Please feel free to sit down and unwind after such a journey. We will not be discussing political matters tonight. Instead, in three hours time we will be having a family dinner: We invite you to join us.”

A well cooked and prepared meal sounded heavenly, and I was in no position to disagree with the Queen’s request. “Thank you. I will retire to my chamber and dine with you all then.” I curtseyed slightly, before turning and walking through the open door. Inside lay a queen-sized bed, purple sheets and blankets. A white frame surrounded the bed, four pillars rising from each of the corners, with purple and gold tapestry draped over the top, giving the bed some privacy. 

I had a large chest at the foot of my bed, as well as a wardrobe to the left of it. On the other side of the room had been a small vanity, and to the left of it had been another door, one which I assumed connected to the laboratories. Finally I had a balcony, which overlooked the town. Strangely the door to the balcony was wide open, wind swirling through, the smell of sea-salt filling the air. I took a deep breath in. I didn't need to worry, I was safe here. 

“My Queen, I have your luggage for you.” One of the guards said affirmatively. I looked back at the entryway and saw he was carrying both cases of my luggage. With a soft smile I paced over to him. “Thank you. Now please, rest and retire for the day.” He dropped my luggage onto the ground, and bowed towards me. “Thank you, my Queen.” before heading down the hallway. I walked over and grabbed my luggage, shutting the door to give myself some privacy. I walked through the room and set the luggage at the foot of my wardrobe. There was no need to unpack right now. I let my ice-made clothes wash over me, my ‘commoner’ clothes revealing themselves underneath, wet and stuck to my body. 

The main problem with making my own clothing out of ice had been that if I was wearing real clothing underneath, they would always become soaked. I began peeling off my clothing, little by little. Sitting down on the chest in front of my bed, I started with my boots and socks, going one foot at a time. That was probably going to be the easiest part of this.

Next came the pants, which came off easier than I anticipated, but it hadn’t absorbed much moisture. The real trouble came with my blouse, which clung to my body closely. I pulled the top up and over, flopping the wet mess to the ground. I continued by pulling down my dark blue undergarments, clinging to my legs as I pulled them down. Finally, I untied the binding around my chest, unwrapping slowly, as the pressure around my breasts decreased. 

Throwing the wrapping to the ground, I noticed that there wasn’t anything to store my dirty clothes. I let my veins run cold as I directed my hand to the corner of my room. Swirling my hand slightly, I delicately created a little clothes basket to hold my previously wet attire. Pleased with my work, I grabbed the clothes and dumped them in the basket. 

I could shower, but to be frank I was exhausted. With a heavy sigh I paced back over to the front door, latching it so no one could come in. I made my way back over to my bed as I plopped right on down. Maybe it was because I just went on a pretty big journey, but I was absolutely exhausted. The wind from my open balcony felt nice against my body, as my eyes started to close, and I drifted to sleep. 

\-----

####  ****

Rapunzel

_Hours Later_

I watched as Cassandra climbed the balconies ledge. Because of the large crowds we weren’t able to get back into the castle until now. As soon as Cassandra made it in she walked forward and out of my sight. Standing on the final protruding stone, I grasped at the edge of the balcony, pulling myself up and over the stone railing. Rolling on the solid balcony, I pushed myself off the ground. I took a quick look around and luckily the front door was shut, so none of the guards, nor my parents could have seen me climb up into the balcony.

Something about the room seemed different though. Both Cassandra and I walked in, and I closed the balcony doors behind us. Observing the surroundings nothing immediately stood out. The purple tapestry still hung around the bed, the wardrobe lay open with two cases of luggage, the- wait a minute. Why was there luggage here?

“Raps, lets get inside quick. I’m sure the King and Queen are looking for you.”

I nodded in agreement, and Cassandra paced very quickly to the door of the room. I didn’t move as fast as her. I continued to look around, trying to see what else was going on in here. I turned my attention to the far left corner and noticed something truly odd: what appeared to be a crystal blue clothes basket with articles of clothing inside. 

Turning around gave me all the answers I needed, my body freezing and my face turning bright pink. There laid a young woman, completely shed of all her clothes as she appeared to be sleeping. Or maybe she was unconscious? No, she was probably sleeping. But who was she, why was she here, and why was she naked! Frozen in this moment, I couldn’t help but take in her features: Her long slender legs, her beautiful and tight midriff, her well shaped and perky breasts. What finally caught my eye was her face. I had seen this face, her small delicate nose, her pink lips, her rosy cheeks, her frosty blonde hair: this was the girl I met at the market. But why was she here? Why was she naked?!

“Raps!” Cassandra whispered, crossing back over to me and grabbing my arm. “What are you staring at! We have to-” Her gaze had gone to where mine had laid, to the woman on the bed. With slightly more urgency this time, Cassandra tugged on me harder while whispering “We’re in someone's room?! We need to get out of here right now Raps! Before she wakes up and sees us!”

That was the wake-up call I needed. “Let’s go.” I said quietly, as the two of us walked to the door. I couldn’t help but give one last look to the beautiful woman, “Who are you?” I said to myself. I turned to face the door and noticed it had been latched. Unlocking the door, I opened it for Cassandra, who made her way out first, and then I quickly followed her, closing the door behind me.

\--------

####  ****

Elsa

SLAM

I sat straight up from my bed, breathing heavily, unsure of what happened. My first instinct was to look around, but because of the purple tapestry I couldn’t see the majority of my room. So I scooted down my bed, planting my bare feet on the carpeted floor. I turned to look at the balcony and noticed that the door to it had been shut. Strange, I could have sworn that I had left it open. I opened the balcony, letting the salty air back in. It was refreshing. I turned around and didn’t notice anything else unusual. That was until I noticed the door was unlatched.

How was that possible? It could only have been unlatched from the inside. I walked cautiously forward, relatching the door to make sure my room was locked and secure. Since I was up I decided it was probably best I get ready for dinner. First things first, clothing. My fingertips became cold, letting my ice magic flow over me once again. This time, I went for a mixture of regalness and fun. I was attending a dinner with the King and Queen of Corona, but tonight was for welcoming and good will, not for diplomacy. I was creating a dress similar to that of Anna’s 19th birthday, but instead of green, the main color had been a deep purple, with gold embroidery, the cape having the sun insignia, the entirety of the dress representing the colors of Corona.

I practically ran over to my vanity, twirling in front of the mirror: this is exactly how I wanted it to turn out. The only thing I didn’t necessarily like was my hair. I tugged at the bun, letting the braid free, laying softly over my shoulder. I ran my fingers through the front of my hair, letting loose my bangs. My hair now in the state I wanted, I turned towards the balcony: The sun's beams glittered over the stone embroidered Kingdom, the vast sea glistening from the now red sunset. 

Almost on cue, I could hear a knocking on my door. Walking over, I unlatched the door and opened it. I didn’t recognize the woman at the door, but I assumed they must have been one of the castles servants. “My lady, the King and Queen wanted me to notify you that dinner preparations are nearly complete. They would like for you to join them in the dining hall.” 

“I am ready. Would you be so kind as to show me the way.” The woman bowed to me. “Of course, my lady.” We turned out to the narrow hallways. On the walls I noticed paintings, but I didn’t have a chance to stop and look at them. I wondered if they were of their former royal blood members. As we passed countless rooms, we finally approached a big set of double doors. The servant turned to me, “We are here” she declared. She turned back around and pushed open the double wide doors, gesturing me inside. 

I could see a long table sitting in the middle of the room, allowing for six seats on each side of the table, and fourteen seats in total accounting for the head and foot of the table. On the north end, I could see that the King had been sitting in the head position, with his Queen sitting on his left. On the table there were four dinner sets, one in front of the King and Queen, and at the foot of the table where I presumed I was sitting, and a final set placed on the seat to the King’s right. 

I stepped forward, entering the nearly silent dinning hall. I hadn’t done something like this all by myself, and all I wanted to do was to make Arendelle look good, to regain and keep some powerful allies. As I started to cross the room the King stood up, walking over to the other end of the table. As I reached the foot of the table he pulled out my chair, and I took this as my invitation to sit. “Thank you.”

“You are our guest, we want nothing more than the Queen of Arendelle to feel right at home in our Kingdom.” King Frederic said valiantly. I sat down, my hands on my lap. The King turned around and headed back to the other side of the table. He took out his own chair and sat back down. 

Then the silence hit. My hand started tapping on my knee. Come on Elsa, say something.

“Your Kingdom is absolutely lovely. The people here are really nice, and every thing I see, especially from my balcony, is gorgeous.” Queen Arianna smiled from my statement. “Why thank you. We try to keep Corona shining as bright as the sun.” Her eyes darted off towards her husband, who continued: “Yes, thank you. I also hope we can visit Arendelle in the future. Unfortunately we were in no shape to make the journey for your Coronation, but if all things go well this week then I hope to expect more communication and travel between our two Kingdoms. But that’s not for here, we’re not here to talk diplomacy tonight.”

A servant quickly made his way over to the King as soon as he finished speaking, whispering in the King’s ear. After a few moments it was clear to King Frederic that both of my and his wifes eyes were focused on him. 

The King cleared his throat explaining: “Sorry. I’m sure you’ve noticed we have an extra table set here next to me. Our daughter was supposed to join us for dinner tonight, but she’s taking longer than anticipated to get ready. She will be joining us soon.”

A daughter...So I assume the rumor was true, that this Kingdom had found their lost Princess. I wonder what she was like. The Queen quickly spoke up in response, “I wonder what’s gotten into that girl. She’s had nothing to do all day but prepare. We were all supposed to introduce the Queen, but she was nowhere to be found. The castle shouldn’t be big enough to get lost in it. Truly, I think her creativity becomes too much for her sometimes. Honey...I know this isn’t a conversation you want to have over dinner, but I think you may want to reconsider forbidding her outside these palace walls.”

This was the first I had heard of any of this, which really is of no surprise. So the Princess wasn’t allowed to leave the Castle because her parents forbade it. I understand what that was like. 

“I would be lying if I said I hadn’t put some thought into what would be best for our daughter.” The King said. “I have some ideas, but for right now what is best is to keep her locked away and safe. We can’t risk losing her again.” I took a deep breath. This struck a chord with me. I couldn’t just let them lock their daughter away because of their fear.

“I know this isn’t my place to speak. I can’t even imagine what you both must have gone through, not only losing your child, but reuniting with her many years later. That fear of losing her must be strong. However, my parents locked me in a room, starting from my early childhood. I followed their practice even after they passed away, as its all I had known, and stayed locked up until I turned twenty-one for my coronation. Fear is what led my parents to make that decision, and I wish I could go back. Show them that everything was going to be okay. Live my life with them as a family. I guess what I’m trying to say is, don’t give in to fear, because it doesn’t just affect you, it affects her too.”

The King seemed not too pleased that I had spoken against him. “You are right: you can’t begin to imagine how it was like to lose your child in the safest place in the Kingdom. To get her back eighteen years later, but knowing it can be ripped away from you again. I’m doing this to protect her, to give her a life with us.” It seemed that I had done nothing but made the King agitated. 

“Now to speak on something that isn’t my place: Your parents, the former King and Queen of Arendelle were good allies to our Kingdom. They were honest, good, and kind. It’s their good will that brings this union today. Now, do not think rumors don’t spread across the sea. There is a bigger reason why you were locked away which you’ve omitted I believe: Reportedly, two years ago Arendelle fell under heavy snow in its summer season. A very strange phenomenon. Of course there's been no official word about this from your kingdom. Given reports from attendees, there’s only one consistent factor: What do you think happened to your Kingdom on that day, Snow Queen?”

My hands tightened around my knees, as I diverted my attention to my dress. It wasn’t something I was trying to hide, but people fear the unknown. I felt mute, I couldn’t say anything. I felt as if I was now on shaky ground with this Kingdom. 

“Frederic! That is enough!” The Queen’s voice startled me at first, but I quickly realized that she was defending me. “Queen Elsa of Arendelle is our guest! We do not need to pry into the personal matters of her, or her Kingdom from two years ago! Given Arendelle’s current state, I would say she is doing a great job at leading the Kingdom! Furthermore, I agree with Queen Elsa: Letting fear rule over us is no way to raise our daughter. I understand your concern, but she needs to live a full life, not just live old, trapped inside these walls with us!”

The King’s face scrunched up. It almost looked like he was about to have an outburst. However, he seemed to let go of the tension in his shoulders, his breathing returning to a normal pace. He looked up and looked into his wife's eyes. “Once again you may have a point, but we will not discuss this at dinner.” He turned his gaze back to me, his dark green eyes staring me down.

“Please forgive me, Queen Elsa, for my outburst. I do hope you will be able to enjoy the rest of dinner with us.”

To be honest, I wanted nothing more than to leave this table and go back to my room. Go back home and see Anna. But I couldn’t. I am strong, I can stick through this. 

“I am sorry too. I will refrain from discussing your family matters. Thank you for having me.”

The doors pushed open loudly, as a series of heeled footsteps grew more frequently, approaching the table. Rushing past my chair was a young woman: slender figure, long dark pink dress. It had sleeves which puffed and cut off at her shoulders. Her neckline shaped in a “U”, cutting off above her chest. Her skirt was mid length, ending around mid-shins. Her dress had white lace stitched at the edge of both the shoulders and skirt. I then noticed her hair, which was short, brown, and a little messy. Then it hit me.

“Raps?” I said, remembering the girl from the market. She turned around hearing my voice, and her eyes widened. I couldn’t tell if it was from excitement or fear, but I was about to find out. “Wait- You’re the Queen? The Queen of Arendelle?!!” She stated loudly, hand over mouth as soon as she realized what she had said. Raps’ mother laughed. “Of course she’s the Queen of Arendelle. We’ve reminded you many times that she’d be our guest this week.”

“Yes I am indeed. It’s nice to se-” I cut myself off. I could see that Raps eyes only got wider. Then I remembered, their daughter wasn’t supposed to be outside. So that’s why she wasn’t ready to meet me at my introduction: She snuck out of the castle. Well, her secret is safe with me.

“Yes... My name is Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Would you be so kind as to tell me yours?”

Raps was clearly too surprised to say anything. I figured that meeting royalty probably wasn’t the most shocking thing for her, even if we had originally met under different circumstances, so I wonder why she was acting so shocked. “Yes, please dear, introduce yourself.” Queen Arianna insisted towards her daughter.

The young woman shook her head before looking at my eyes. “I am Princess Rapunzel of Corona, it is wonderful to be in your presence, your majesty.” Her full name is Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Such a beautiful name. 

The princess performed a small curtsey before pulling out her own chair and sitting down. She seemed grateful that I played along. I couldn’t help but keep looking at her eyes: they once again were mesmerizing to me, a shining, beautiful green.

“Now that we have everyone, let the dinner commence!” King Frederic announced. With two claps, a line a waiters appeared with multiple dishes of food. The King continued, “For dinner tonight, on this special occasion we’ve had prepared: Sauerbraten, a Corona delicacy!” A maître d placed a dish in front of me, lifting the dome and revealing the food. On my plate had been marinated meat, and given the smell I’d have to say it was beef. Furthermore, I had two sides: Three potato-dumplings, and a side of well prepared red cabbage. The aroma the plate was giving off was truly remarkable, I couldn’t wait to start eating. 

“Thank you. This smells truly incredible.” A smile of satisfaction grew on the King's face, he was glad he was able to impress me after our altercation earlier. “Now that we all have our plates, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, please take the first bite.” I nodded, picking up my fork and knife, cutting gently into the meat. The meat cut extremely easily, almost like it was butter. I skewered the plump piece of beef on my fork, bringing it to my lips. Just as I opened my mouth the smell permeated through my senses. My mouth, watering, closed down on the piece of meat, chewing it slightly. It wasn’t overly chewy, and more importantly, the flavors popped in so many different ways as I was eating it. Finally I swallowed, and brought the napkin to my mouth. 

“I have to say, that was delicious.” A smile forming on my lips. The King, Queen, and Princess all smiled in satisfaction from my answer. “Then there we have it. I will have glasses of white wine poured for the four of us, but beyond that, you all may start eating.” More servers came around, pouring the four of us white wine as we started eating the food in front of us. 

…

Rapunzel, finished surprisingly fast, even faster than Anna or Kirstoff would have. Her plate was cleared not even by the time I had eaten half my meat. Throughout the dinner I couldn’t help but keep gazing at her: She was probably the most breathtaking person I had ever seen. There was this sense of innocence to her that seemed endearing. However, I’m sure with what she’s been through, she’s anything but that. Given what I’ve heard about her in brief, I can only imagine how she grew up, what she had to go through to come back home. She fascinates me~

My train of thought was broken as I noticed that she was staring at me too. I could see that realization in her eyes too, as we both looked away. My cheeks became a hue of pink: why? Why did I care that she was staring at me...staring at me the same way I was at her…

“Daughter, I was wondering…” The King spoke up for the first time since the meal started. “I know it pains you to stay within these walls, and I know it's not what’s best for you. I wanted to bring this up another date, but after dinner I think it’s clear we need to address it sooner rather than later.” His tone seemed inviting but stern. Rapunzel didn’t seem to want to look at him at eye level.

“Queen Elsa, I have a question to pose to you: If I remember correctly, the previous King and Queen of Arendelle only had two children, both you and Princess Anna. Is this true, no other siblings?” I nodded. I didn’t know where he was going with this. 

“That’s a shame. Rapunzel, I know you’ve been largely ignoring the lessons we’ve been trying to teach you in ‘royal manners’. But-” Rapunzel came out with an outburst. “So what! No one will see me besides the few royal guests you have. I’ll be here inside this castle for the rest of my life, so why should I care about what the few people who do see me think?”

The King sighed. “You won’t be in these castle walls forever. A day will come where both your mother and I pass away. When that day comes, you will ascend to the throne. But you need to mature, you need to learn manners!. I’m sorry we weren’t able to do all this when you were growing up, but this is the hand we’ve been dealt! Now, there will come a day when you’re trying to find a prince to stay by your side. If you don’t find one you won’t be able to ascend to the throne, you know that don’t you!”

Rapunzel pushed her chair out and stood up, clear frustration on her face. I had forgotten Corona and Arendelle differed in the ways the Kingdom operated. In Arendelle the next in line just becomes King or Queen, meanwhile in Corona, the next in line inherits the throne, but only if they are married. Still, it felt sickening to watch her father try and push this on his own daughter. Marriage should come from love, not from duty. 

Rapunzel turned and started heading out of the dining room. Queen Arianna stood up. “Wait Rapunzel, don’t go.” Tears were welling up in Rapunzel’s eye, but she stopped as soon as she reached the end of the table I was sitting on. She turned back around, tears falling down her face: “I’ve been locked away my entire life! First it was in the tower, and now its in these walls. So you’re locking me up because of- what? You’re afraid to lose me again? You always forget that **I’M** the one who managed to make my way back to the castle. Not you! Me! But now you think my fate of survival hinges on me depending on some prince to save me if I get hurt? No! Eugene saved me back then, but things are different now! I can take care of myself!”

The brown haired princess declared, storming out of the room. The King gave off a hefty sigh. “I’m sorry you had to see that, Queen Elsa. Sometimes she can get a little temperamental.” 

It’s no wonder why, with the way that she’s been treated. However I knew discussing matters further wouldn’t be in the best interest of this dinner. I looked towards the doorway, feeling incredible pity for the young princess. Maybe it’s because I made a small connection with her earlier, or maybe just because I can relate to her in some ways, but I just wanted to sit next to her and hear what she had to say. For now though, it was best to change the subject.

“It’s quite alright. Now, my sister and her partner had prepared a cake in celebration of this meeting. It’s a triple tier chocolate-cake, and, well, I’ll let the design speak for itself. It’s a gift from Arendelle to Corona.”

I noticed two waiters scurry into, what I presumed to be, the kitchen. Quickly, they came back with the gigantic ice-cased cake in hand. As they brought it to the table I twirled my fingers, causing the ice to melt and reveal the design of the cake. Both the King and Queen looked surprised. The Queen stood up, and said “That looks magnificent! Amazing job! I wish Rapunzel could be seeing this right now. But its preservation…” Her eyes shyly turned towards me.

“Some rumors seem to be true.” I said calmly. “It hasn’t been my intention to hide what I can do. I tried for so long to do that, and it only made things worse. Now, I accept it as a part of me.” I cupped my hands, before throwing them up into the air and letting small snowflakes flutter down across the room.

“Truly remarkable.” The King admired. Queen Arianna turned her attention to her husband. “Shouldn’t we save part of this lovely cake for Rapunzel’s birthday? It’s only two days away now. That’s if, Queen Elsa will allow us.” 

Rapunzel’s birthday was in two days? But that was also the same date as mine. Not that I minded us waiting to eat some of the cake until then. “Yes, how about we just cut up the top tier, and leave the bottom two for two days time. Not that it matters much, but that also happens to be my birthday too, so I would personally like to have some to eat on that day as well.” 

The top tier of the cake was definitely the smallest, and had been easily cut into four pieces, three pieces being far too big. As the plates of cake were being sent around, the King whispered to one of the maître d’s. The maître d brought me two pieces of cake: I glanced down to the table, as the King explained: “You were the one who gifted us this cake, and as our guest I pictured it would be best for you to receive the extra slice, Queen Elsa.” I nodded, appreciating the sentiment. “Thank you!” I responded cheerfully. 

However, before I could fork a little bite of cake, I flashbacked to earlier this evening: When he called me ‘Snow Queen’. That’s what people who feared me called me. The Snow Queen. The cursed daughter who brought a frozen blizzard upon her own land. A monster.

I put down my fork, losing the motivation to eat my cake. “I’m sorry, I have seem to have lost my appetite. Thank you for allowing me to join your family tonight at dinner. I look forward to our meetings tomorrow. If it is alright with you both, I’d like to excuse myself to my chamber.”

Queen Arianna was the one to respond. “Of course. I hope you feel better soon. Please feel free to take your slices of cake with you, We will see you tomorrow afternoon.” A small smile lifted on my lips, Queen Arianna truly was nice. I scooted out my chair, stood up, took both plates of cake, and walked out to the hallway.

After pushing the doors open, I noticed Rapunzel was down the hall, curled up with her back against the wall, sobbing. I didn’t want to interfere, but I figured I should make sure she was okay.

“Rapunzel?”

I said softly. The princess lifted her head, wiping the tears from her face. I couldn’t think of any immediate way to comfort her. I just wanted to keep her company. “I don’t think you should be alone. Do you want to come to my room and talk?” I offered. Her eyes lit up, and she nodded her head slowly. I sat down one of the plates of cake to extend my hand to her. After helping the young princess off the ground I thought of another idea.

“Also, how about you have my second piece of cake? I already have one, and that should be enough.”

A smile broke out on her face, showing true appreciation for both my offers. I could tell she was trying to muster the courage to speak. After a deep breath, she was able to talk, even if her voice was still very raw.

“Thank you. Not only for this, but for what you did for me at dinner, and even earlier today at the market. Thank you.” A smile crossed my face, I was just glad this girl was able to get some support. I didn’t want her to feel secluded. “Here, follow me, my room is just down this way.” I said happily, leading her down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So as I'm sure you've noticed, this chapter is definitely the longest compared to the any of the others I've written so far. I wanted to get the chapter out by today, so due to its length I apologize if some errors made it through (comparatively to previous chapters). 
> 
> When writing this chapter initially I was very inspired by the dinner scene at the beginning of Shrek 2 interestingly enough. Not that it holds too much influence here, but I just thought I'd share that small fact.
> 
> This was the first chapter I've edited post surgery/hospitalization, and it was a challenging one, so I hope you all enjoyed it! I hope to get a new chapter around Friday the 5th, but maybe I'll get it done sooner. It really depends on when I'm feeling physically able to sit and edit (again, because of my surgery). Thank you all!


	6. Chapter 5: Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but sweet! That's why I was able to get it out so quickly. I still hope to have another chapter out by Friday. With all that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

#  ****

Chapter 5: Thank You

####  ****

Elsa

The two of us stumbled into my room, and I shut the door behind me securely. As I turned around I noticed the first thing Rapunzel had done was kicked off her shoes and bounced onto the edge of my bed. She seemed to be doing better already with just the company. I brought the pieces of cake and sat down on my bed with her. I looked down and realized one small problem though.

“Sorry, I totally forgot that we’d need two forks. I can head back to the kitchen if you want-” Rapunzel put her hand on my arm, as to stop me: which certainly did the trick. I could now see Rapunzel’s eyes up close, and they were absolutely stunning as always, like green twinkling gems shining back at me. “Unless it bothers you, I don’t mind sharing a fork.” Rapunzel responded. I felt myself draw warmer, as shivers ran down my spine. What in the world was happening, why was I so entranced with this princess. 

I pulled my arm away from her, “That should work out just fine.” I said quickly, turning my face. I could feel myself blushing incredibly. 

“What’s wrong?” Rapunzel asked, innocently. I shook my head. “Nothing!” That’s right. Nothing was the matter. Why was I feeling like this? Everything about this suddenly made me feel embarrassed, but was it wrong that I also wanted more of it? I peered over to Rapunzel, who was still looking at my intently. 

“How about you take the first bite.” I said, handing her the fork. 

Just breathe, you’re just talking to another girl, it’s no big deal. With that said, I couldn’t help but watch as Rapunzel stuck the fork into her piece of cake, breaking the piece off, and bringing it to her lips. As she bit the fork with the piece of cake, I couldn’t help but stare at her lips: they looked so pink and delicate~

“Thank you, Queen Elsa.” Rapunzel muttered with the fork still in her mouth. Her words shook me from my trance. She continued, with the fork still in her mouth, “Before I came into the dining hall I heard you defending my right for freedom beyond these walls. The way my father yelled at you was horrible, but thank you for sticking up for me.”

I nodded, whatever spell I had been under seemed to have been dissipated. Once clearly done with her small bite, she passed me the fork. I forked a small piece of cake and put it in my mouth as well, swallowing the chocolatey goodness Anna and Kristoff baked for us. “By the way” the princess added, “You don’t have to talk about it, but what did my father mean? Why did they lock you away? Why did he call you ‘Snow Queen’?”

I set down the fork on my plate, a sigh escaping my mouth. This wasn’t something I was expecting to talk about, not to her anyways, but I figured there would be no harm in telling her. 

“I don’t mind at all, I’m not hiding anymore. You see that clothes basket over there?” I pointed to the corner of the room. Rapunzel looked over in confusion. “You mean that blue crystal basket. When I saw it earlier I thought it was weird. What about it?” 

A smile flashed on my face as I cupped my hands again, using the same demonstration I used with her parents, and letting hundreds of snowflakes float down onto us. Seeing Rapunzel’s amazement was all worth it, she was truly beautiful.

“Wow, that was amazing!” Rapunzel said. I could watch her face stare at all the fluttering snowflakes all night, but then something clicked with me. “Wait. You said you saw that basket earlier. How?” It seemed for a second my question didn’t click with the princess, but suddenly Rapunzel started to look flustered, as her eyes diverted from mine, looking around almost as if she was caught red-handed.

“Well, um...So it’s no secret that we met at the market today. You also know how I’m not supposed to leave the castle grounds...” I nodded. “Well, to get past all the guards, this balcony is the only way down. My friend Cass found the path out, and we’ve been using it ever since.”

Things started to click with me, some of the strangeness that I had endured today with my room being unlocked and my balcony door being open. “Ah, so that’s why the balcony was originally left open when I first arrived. It also explains why the balcony door after I woke up and that my front door unlatched. I’ll have to make sure I lock up from now on, don’t want people using my balcony as a way into the castle.” Rapunzel nodded, her face down, looking towards her gripped hands on her lap. Looking closely, I could tell that she was blushing, despite however hard she was trying to hide it from me. 

“What wrong? I can see your cheeks are a little rosy.” I mused. Rapunzel quickly deterred, “Nothing!” She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, I could see right through her. “Listen, I don’t care if you used my room to get in and out. I won’t tell anyo-” Then it hit me, why she was looking so embarrassed. I personally didn’t seem to mind, but it clearly made her uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry you had to see me like that. Here, it’s okay, let’s just eat our cake.”

Rapunzel looked up, her cheeks still bright red. She grabbed at the fork on my lap, her hand brushing up against my leg. She motioned to try and eat a piece of cake, but had stopped. 

“Your dress: it feels...icy. Don’t tell me that’s also…” I nodded. “My ice magic has a variety of uses. Forging outfits is probably one of the most practical of them all though.” A smile lifted on Rapunzel’s face.

“You know, my hair use to have magic.” She stated. Initial confusion washed over me, as I wondered in what way hair could have magic, but she continued. “My hair would be able to heal anything around it: whether that be physical wounds or even age. It’s why I was kidnapped. It happened right after I was born.” Rapunzel’s toes curled as she started the story.

“You don’t have to explain more if you don’t want to.” I stated, Rapunzel shook her head. “No, it’s alright. I was kidnapped and forced to live in a tower for 18 years. Of course I didn’t know I was kidnapped, I thought the woman raising me was my actual mom. However, every year on my birthday I would see these floating lights, and it was my dream to go see them. On my eighteenth birthday the chance arose, as a man named Eugene rode into my life. He brought me to the kingdom, and I saw the floating lights- they were actually lanterns, but it was still so beautiful. I was taken again though, and that’s when I realized who I truly was. Those lanterns were a sign for me to come home. Eugene saved me once again, but sacrificed himself so I could return here. Now I’m just as much a captive as I was back then. The only way my father will free me is if I have some Prince to protect me. I don’t want or need one.” 

She stuffed a bigger bite of cake into her mouth. I couldn’t help but laugh.

“You know, you’re the exact opposite of my sister. She wanted nothing more than the love of a Prince. At least at first. But now she’s found someone who truly loves her. A much better fit than any prince could be.”

Rapunzel put down the fork, looking down at the ground. “Eugene was like that too...Much better than any Prince could be. You know what I think? I think love is overrated!” Rapunzel said matter-of-fact. This Eugene person really must have meant a lot to her. Even five years later and she still feels this way about him.

“You know, I was locked away for most of my life too. But unlike you, it was my fault. I hurt my sister, Anna, when we were young. The only way to keep her and the rest of Arendelle safe was to keep me locked away, keep my magic as far away from everyone as possible. I grew up with that fear and doubt in my head. Then came the day of my coronation, where I had to face the public, and I screwed it up. I showed the world on that day what I could do. And I ran. I ran as far as I could imagine. But I didn’t realize I sort of put the entirety of Arendelle in a deadly winter.” I admitted.

“It was only because of my sisters love that saved Arendelle. True love. It can come from family, it can come from friends. It doesn’t matter where it comes from, or how many people it comes from: what matters is that you hold on to it, because that love is something that can help cultivate the future. I personally haven’t experienced romantic love, but it can be from anyone, it doesn’t have to be from a Prince. Keep yourself open to the possibility, because I’m sure it will be an absolutely wonderful life experience once it happens.”

Rapunzel nodded solemnly. She whispered to herself “But I wanted it to be with Eugene.” I took my plate off my lap and sat it down on the ground, leaning in to Rapunzel, and holding her in a close embrace. “You aren’t alone Rapunzel. I know it can be hard to let go of the past, but I’m sure Eugene wouldn’t want you holding on to this pain. I’m sure he’d want you to grow and be happy.” Rapunzel gave no answer. I suppose talking about Eugene wasn’t the right thing to do.

“Just before I departed Arendelle, Anna told me to make sure I didn’t close myself up. That maybe I should be social and make friends. Not because I’m a Queen, but because I’m a normal person too. I think you should too. As it turns out, I like you...I like you quite a bit, and I don’t know how to explain my quick fondness of you, but I want to see you happy. You deserve happiness. So anything I can do to aid in that would be amazing.”

Rapunzel looked up to me, her emerald eyes started to water. She returned my embrace, burrowing her head into my chest. I held onto her tighter, as she erupted in tears. The only response I managed to get from her for the rest of the night was “Thank you.”


	7. Chapter 6: A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm going to start off by giving a bit of a **warning** : there will be moments in this chapter where both Rapunzel and Elsa struggle/deny their own queerness. 
> 
> There won't be any outright homophobia in this work, so you can be rest assured about that! (Trust me, as someone who is multiple letters of the LGBTQA+ Acronym, I very much do not want to display outright homophobia in my work). 
> 
> But with that said, it felt wrong of me not to display their early grappling and difficulties with their sexual orientation. As well, because of not only the world they live in, but also their royal status, there will be certain expectations that befall them. As has been stated before in previous chapters, the expectation for Rapunzel (from her parents) is that she will find and marry a prince. So that will play a bit into the future as well. But once again, no homophobia.
> 
>  
> 
> On a lighter note, thank you all who have commented or left kudos! It really means the world to me and makes me know that people actually enjoy this piece of work. I hope to get Chapter 7 out by next Friday, but who knows, maybe sooner.
> 
> With all of that said, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

#  **Chapter 6: A Friend**

####  **Elsa**

Sunlight filtered through the open balcony doors, lighting my room with a magnificent yellow glow. My eyes felt heavy, struggling to open. Darkness returning everytime my eyelids closed. I stretched my arms above my head, as a yawn escaped from my mouth. My bare body wrestled with the sheets in the bed as I struggled to make any sort of defined movement. I would normally be wide awake as soon as the sunlight hit, but this morning I was struggling.

After another big yawn I rubbed my eyes, which seemed to do the trick. I blinked a couple times, but for the most part, I was now awake and aware. I grabbed the top sheet and pulled it down off my body.

I couldn’t help but think of last night: holding Rapunzel in my arms as she sobbed. She’s finally home after years of captivity, but it’s clear she’s not happy here. She hasn’t been happy at all these past five years. I know I was supposed to be here only for official business, but I really wanted to help her out. Judging by the angle of the sun, I probably had a couple of hours before my first meeting with the King and Queen, so I should have plenty of time to get ready.

\--------------------------

####  **Rapunzel**

I didn’t get any sleep last night. My yelling matches with my father ingrained in my head. The only saving grace of the entire night was Elsa. She was so kind and sweet to me, not only giving me a piece of cake, but also she let me vent and cry about my problems. Most of all she invited me back to her room tonight. If there’s anything I have to look forward to, it’s that.

My door flung wide open, in the doorway standing my friend Cassandra, looking as tough as ever. Her expression towards me looked concerned, and she quickly rushed over to me. “Raps!” she exclaimed, “Are you okay? You look like a mess.” I gave her a smile in response. “Yeah, after you retired for the night, I had dinner with my parents and the Queen of Arendelle. Turns out the Queen is that girl from the market. You know, the one with the frosty blonde hair, her beautiful blue eyes, and her cute little nose~” I trailed off. Cassandra sat down next to me, with a wry smile on her face. 

“Well, if that was the Queen then maybe I have some apologizing to do: I wasn’t exactly the nicest to her at the market. With that said, that isn’t the most shocking news in the world. Afterall, we saw her naked yesterday in her own bedroom!” I chuckled a little, trying to hide the fact that my cheeks were now pretty obviously red from just remembering the sight. .

“Dinner didn’t go well last night. My father and I got into a yelling match. He acts like he knows what's best for me, that decisions need to be made for me, that I need to be protected: whether it be by him or some other man. I felt so incredibly alone…” Cassandra looked away from me, as she let her eyes drift to the ceiling. “I’m so sorry Raps, if I knew... I would have been here for you!”

I chuckled again, trying to alleviate some of the stress I’m sure she was feeling. “I didn’t end up alone. Queen Elsa saw the state I was in and picked me up, and invited me to her room. There we ate cake, and talked, and I just let everything out there. She understands me in a way I didn’t think possible, you know.” 

Cassandra lifted an eyebrow. Feeling uncomfortable, I scooted away from her, not liking the way she was looking at me. “Cass, why are you looking at me like that? It’s freaking me out a little.” Cassandra continued to stare at me, letting her intimidating look last for another good five seconds before speaking. “Well, it just sounds like you have a lot to say about this Elsa. It almost sounds like you have a crush on her or something.”

If my face wasn’t red before, it surely was now. I cupped my cheeks and turned my face away, trying to hide my obvious embarrassment. I turned back towards Cassandra, the fires within me pushing me to object to this accusation with every fiber of my being. “Me? Me having a crush? I don’t have crushes! I speak my mind, you know that! If I think something I say it! I’m not afraid, I’m not a coward! If I had a crush I’d tell you!” I noticed that Cassandra was still not impressed.

“Pfft. Please. As if. Besides, I can’t have a crush on a Queen. I’m a Princess, and Princesses are supposed to find Princes to marry. To find a big strong man! I can’t love a woman! I wouldn’t be able to even if I wanted to!” I felt pretty proud of my defense.

“Well, someone is starting to sound like their father.” Cassandra said jokingly. My eyes furrowed at her, and she rolled her own in protest. “You know how much I love Corona’s traditions, but this is one I’m not a big fan of. I’m going to be frank with you Raps, the thing you think is impossible, isn’t so impossible. I like women, I _really_ like women, and I’ve never felt that way towards men before... It’s okay to love women.” 

My eyes drifted. She was right. I was so stupid to say that rhetoric that my father would probably say. There’s nothing wrong with loving a woman. Love is pure. But even if I was okay with loving a woman, there’s no way I could have a crush on _this_ one. 

“I shouldn’t close myself off mentally like that...You’re right Cass...However, I loved Eugene, he meant the world to me. He’s the reason why I’m here today. I can’t just brush past that. Besides, I can’t love _this_ woman. She’s a Queen. A Queen who will be leaving in three days time. So no, it can’t be.” Cassandra let out a hefty sigh. Cassandra seemed muted with my final decision. “Fine, whatever you say Raps. That’s probably for the best anyways. As you said, she’s leaving in three days: the only thing that lies there for you would be hurt.” 

I looked towards my open door and saw a servant approach my room. She looked at me and addressed “Princess Rapunzel, your parents request your presence.” I was confused, I didn’t really know what they would want from me at this time of day. I hoped it wasn’t about last night.

“Okay, I’ll be right over. I’ll see you in a bit Cass.” I said, standing up from the bed. Cassandra raised her hand to wave goodbye, and I quickly paced off with the servant. 

\-----------------------------

####  **Elsa**

I finally built up the courage to go find Rapunzel. I remade the same dress as I wore last night, and stepped out of my room. After shutting the door, I flagged down the closest servant. With a smile on my face, I quickly stated: “Excuse me, would it be alright if you could direct me to the Princesses’ room?” The servant nodded, no questions asked, and proceeded to lead me down the long corridor. After a couple turns I made my way to the room, but inside wasn’t the Princess I sought. Instead, lay sat on the ground was the woman I met at the marketplace: Cass.

“Thank you” I said to the servant, which he took as his cue to leave. 

“Raps was right, you really are a Queen. What brings you here?” Cass’s brashness was a little shocking, but given how she talked to me yesterday, it wasn’t the greatest surprise. I took a deep breath, not wanting to lose my composure in front of her.

“Cass, right?” She quickly stiffened at my words, standing up from the ground. “Only Rapunzel can call me ‘Cass’. Since you’ve asked, my name is Cassandra.” As to the point as ever. I didn’t let her phase me. “So, Cassandra. I was wondering where Rapunzel was. I’d like to talk to her.” 

Cassandra didn’t seem all that impressed, her hand slipping to the hilt of her sword. I’m sure that was a habit, a natural resting place for her. Not that I felt threatened in any way by her. “Raps was summoned by the King and Queen. I don’t know what they are discussing, but quite frankly, it’s neither of our business. I’m Raps’ best friend: If you have anything to say you can say it to me.”

She was playing very tough, and to be honest I didn’t know if she was just doing this to me, or if this is how she treated everyone. “Did I do something to offend you? Rapunzel is my friend, I mean no harm to her.” I said, trying to diffuse any potential misunderstanding.

Cassandra let out a breath, it was clear she wasn’t amused. ”I love and respect the Kingdom of Corona. I will try to honor and defend its traditions and legacies till I draw my final breath. This may be closed minded of me, but it’s hard for me to trust a ruler from another land. You’re just here to use our resources, to try and game Corona. Leaders and rulers will always try to get the better slice of the pie, and that’s what you’re here to do.”

Cassandra eyes continued to narrow at me, telling me she wasn’t quite done. “Raps is _my_ friend. But she’s not only my friend, but also the princess of this land. I will protect her no matter what. I will make sure she isn’t hurt in any way.”

This was truly shocking, to think someone would be so brave yet so bold to talk to me like this. I was about to speak up, but she was quite clearly not finished. “However…” She continued, “Raps clearly does trust you. She cares about you. She _likes_ you. So far, she seems happy when you’re around. That doesn’t bode well. She’s very likely to get hurt. To get her heart crushed. But after what happened five years ago, you of all people seem to have pried her heart open, even just a little bit. So let me hear it, what do you have to say?”

Her ‘support’ felt more like a backslap, but beyond that I’m glad she was willing to actually listen to me.. “I was wondering exactly that. I want her to be happy, but I know she’s been bundling so much hurt and pain that she refuses to get rid of. I want to do what I can in these short couple days I have here.”

It seemed Cassandra didn’t even have to think, an answer coming out of her mouth almost instantly. “The floating lanterns.” The black haired woman said plainly. “She’s told me that when she was captive for those first eighteen years, her dream was to see the ‘floating lights’. But after Eugene’s death she has refused to watch them at all. As she has described, it brings up her happiest memory, but also her most painful memory too. For years I’ve tried to get her to watch them, hoping that it’d allow her to let go of the past, but she has always refused. But I have the feeling that she’ll watch them with you. If you invite her. Just keep hanging out with her like you did last night, and she’ll be wrapped around your little finger.”

I furrowed my eyebrows, I couldn’t tell if she was testing me or was actually trying to be useful. “I don’t want to make her do whatever I want: what I want is for her to be happy! I’ll try to get her to watch the lanterns tomorrow night, but I don’t see why you think I have more pull than you do. If you’ve tried these past four years and haven’t succeeded, then what makes my chances any greater? As you’ve said, I just met her yesterday.” I said clearly.

Cassandra closed the distance between us, eyeing me from top to bottom. It honestly made me feel pretty uncomfortable, but I tried my best to not let it show. “Raps, for whatever reason, seems to have fallen for you. She’ll do whatever you say. If you say jump, she’ll ask ‘How high!’. You’re the only thing that she can just talk about: your hair, your eyes, you’re little nose. Yes you’re beautiful, but hearing her go on and on about her crush can be really grating.”

Crush? Fallen for me? Was she being serious? Rapunzel was my friend, but to say that she had any extra sort of emotions towards me would be, well, wrong. Right?

“What do you mean? I think you’re mistaken. There’s no way she feels that way towards me.” I said, trying to hide any instant flustering I felt. Cassandra lifted one of her eyebrows, not backing off from me. “Oh really? So it’s totally normal that she’ll just stare at you and get lost in your ‘icy blue eyes’. Give me a break. She can deny it all she wants, but I’m sure you must have noticed.”

It’s true that I had noticed her staring at me. It was also true that I would get nervous around her and sometimes focus intently on her, but that didn’t mean I had _feelings_ for her, did I? Wait, what was I saying? Cassandra’s not even talking about me. It’s not me. If anything, it’s Rapunzel who has the crush! 

Then why do I suddenly like that more? No, I couldn’t think about that sort of stuff. I needed to clear my mind, I couldn’t let Cassandra cloud my thoughts. Just breathe. It’s going to be okay. Don’t let someone’s fantasy take over your mind.

“Listen, that doesn’t concern me. I just want Rapunzel to be happy.” I stated plainly. Cassandra seemed unconvinced, as she pushed past me towards the hallway. I turned around, witnessing her walk down the corridor. “Then that’s for the best. Do what I said, continue to invite her for the next two nights. Have her see the lanterns. Have her let go of her pained past.” She stopped walking and looked over her shoulder to look at me. “I’m glad it sounds like her feelings are one sided, because it’d hurt her even more to lose another lover.”

A-a lover?! Cassandra really must have been messing with me. Even if we had crushes on one another, would that be possible? Love with Rapunzel? I don’t know. It just seems so foreign. But! What I do know is that I want to make her happy. That’s all I can try to do right now.


	8. Chapter 7: The Orange

# 

**Chapter 7: The Orange**

#### 

**Elsa**

I walked out of the shower, my hair sticking to the length of my back. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body. Today went alright. I unfortunately missed Rapunzel all day, but I had very successful meetings with the King and Queen. The King seemed far more respectful with me today, and we made good headway. We’re going to have some more meetings tomorrow, and then on the fourth day I’m being given free reign to explore the kingdom on my stay.

Stripping off the towel, I wrapped it around my hair, securing it on my head. Next I grabbed one of the robes provided in the wardrobe: it was white and fuzzy, slipping both my arms into it, tying it in the front. I took a quick look around the room to make sure that it was clean, I didn’t want Rapunzel to enter with such a mess.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

My head turned straight to the door. I didn’t expect her to come so soon. I pulled off the towel and let my wet hair flip to the back of the robe. Throwing the towel into the frozen basket, I cleared my throat and unlatched the door. 

Pulling it open I saw the beautiful brown haired girl. She was wearing the same purple dress she had been wearing the day I saw her in the market. Both her hands were behind her back, and she wasn’t wearing any shoes at all. It was clear based on her expression she didn't expect to see me wearing just a robe. “I’m sorry, I totally wasn’t expecting you to have just showered. I can go and come back later.” She seemed antsy, I didn’t want her to go. I pushed the door more open with a warm smile on my face. “Please come in.” 

Rapunzel nimbly walked in, keeping her arms behind her back the entire time. As I watched her twirl around in my room I couldn’t help but think back to Cassandra’s words. Did this princess really have a crush on me? Would that be too out there? Or was she just trying to psych me out? Rapunzel eventually caught me staring at her, and met my gaze, her pink lips lifting to a smile..

I shook my head. No, that’s not what I need to be thinking about. I want to make her happy. “I’m glad you seem to be in higher spirits tonight.” I noted. 

Rapunzel nodded, sitting on the edge of my bed. “Yes, todays going much better.” She said, but her eyes became distant. I walked over to the foot of my bed, sitting down on the edge. I didn’t want to pry further, but I wondered what was bothering her. I couldn’t help but notice that she kept her hands hidden behind her back, which seemed a little too suspicious.

“Rapunzel, are you hiding something from me?” Intrigue salting the tone of my voice. Rapunzel stood in place, her eyes regaining the glow they once had. “Why yes! I do in fact have a little something for you.” Rapunzel ran over to my side, plopping down on the bed next to me. She brought her hands forward, showing what she had been hiding from me.

“The orange?” I questioned, Rapunzel nodding with glee. “Given everything that happened yesterday, Cass and I couldn’t find time to eat it. Today I saw it sitting in my room, and I thought ‘why not?’. Originally, Cass and I were going to share it, but she’s had oranges before, and because of your kindness I thought it’d be nice to share it with you instead.”

I could feel warmth swirl inside of me. This sheer generosity and innocence of this moment made me feel special. I smiled to Rapunzel, and she gave me a smile back. There was a comfort that I had when I was sitting next to her. There was a longing in me to be around her light even more, almost craving it. I scooted closer to her, shifting my eyes from her to the fruit.

“So, how do we eat it?” I said, still looking at the fruit. “Cass told me I had to peel it. What she does is just digs into the rind and pulls it back. Don’t go too far though, otherwise you’ll rip the fruit.” I stared at the orange: it honestly wasn’t like the other fruit we had in Arendelle. However, given our northern climate, we had mostly different assortments of berries. This in comparison was much bigger, and looked like it had a thicker skin. “Did you want to do the honors, or should I?” Rapunzel asked. 

I looked up and there was her face, just inches away from mine. Normally I would jump away at the sight of something unexpected being so close, but instead I just took in her features. My heartbeat grew faster, my eyes drifting to her chestnut colored hair, the temptation to run my hands through her gorgeous short hair growing stronger. I next gazed into her sparkling emerald green eyes, which I could just get lost in forever. My heart only accelerated as I continued down her face, and my eyes locked on her soft pink lips. I could feel her breath on my lips, and while every thought in my head was telling me to turn away, a whole other part of me wanted to close that short distance, to get the satisfaction my body was yearning for.

“I-I’ll do it.” Rapunzel said, scooting slightly away from me and turning her face. I still felt frozen in that moment, almost dumbfounded on what every instinct in my body wanted me to do. I could tell Rapunzel was peeling the fruit, but my eyes stayed locked on the brunettes soft facial features. The roundness of her cheeks...her delicate jawline... She was breathtaking. 

“Here you go.” The princess said, lifting a slice of orange to me, breaking the trance I was in. What was I thinking? What was I feeling? It felt so foreign. A little scary. But also a little exciting. 

“Well, are you going to take it?” I realized I must have been staring at her for the longest time. I reached out and grabbed the slice with my left hand, scooting away from the Princess and turning my gaze. I looked down at the orange slice and sighed. I can’t feel this way. If I do I’ll only end up hurting both Rapunzel and myself. I took another deep breath and brought the orange to my mouth. 

Biting into it, the tangy juice squirted both in my mouth and into my hand, down onto my lap, making it all sticky. The taste inside my mouth was vibrant, a mixture of sweet and sour swirled around in my mouth, and it was truly amazing. I quickly ate the other half, turning my attention towards Rapunzel. “That was absolutely amazing! You need to try this!” Rapunzel peeled a slice for herself, and plopped it Into her mouth. Her eyes widened at the taste of the fruit. “Wow! That was really good!” Rapunzel exclaimed. “I’m really glad I shared this with you! I love experiencing new things with people!”

A blush crossed my face. “You’re right, it’s nice to experience something like this with someone.” I chuckled softly, lowering my hand to my exposed thigh. As soon as I touched my leg I realized that it was now all sticky because of the orange juice that had squirted everywhere. “If you’ll excuse me for a moment, I need to clean myself.” Rapunzel sprang up before I could, stating: it’s my orange, it’s my responsibility!” I didn’t have any time to refute her statement before she rushed off to the washroom. 

She came back with a wet towel. I extended my hand to take it from her, but as soon as she approached me it was clear she had ulterior motives. She kneeled down, taking my outstretched hand. She looked up at me with her sparkling green eyes, running the wet warm towel over each of my individual fingers. Rapunzel gave me a playful smile. “I can stop if you want”.

I shook my head. I’m sure I looked a little uncomfortable, but this was heavenly. Rapunzel’s smile faded slightly, turning her attention back to my hand, now circulating the wet towel around my left palm. It was almost like she was massaging it. After about a minute she pulled the hot towel away, and I took a good look at my hand. It felt refreshed and relaxed. Just as I was about to thank her a shiver went through my leg and up my spine, as Rapunzel placed the warm towel delicately on my ankle.

“Rapunzel, you don’t need to do that!” I said, looking down at the girl who was now crouched on the ground. She looked up to me and gave me another smile, her emerald eyes shining. “Oh? But I saw some of the juice drip down your leg. I just want to make sure I get all of it.”

My face must have turned a brighter red, because Rapunzel chuckled at my expression before continuing. She practically was massaging my leg, using both the towel and her hand to clean the very little amount of juice that fell onto my leg. She moved her way up past my knee, and started washing my lower thigh. As she worked her way up I had to stop myself from letting out a moan. My face felt red hot, and my legs quivered. I felt my body tingling as my breathing became more rapid. “Alright, I’m done!” Rapunzel exclaimed, lifting the towel. 

“ _Noooo_ ” I moaned under my breath, I didn’t want her to stop. Rapunzel took a good look at my face, with concern this time. “Are you okay? What’s wrong? I’m sorry, I really should have asked if that was okay” Rapunzel noted.

I avoided her eye contact, still trying to bring my breathing and heartbeat back to a normal pace. “No. I enjoyed it. Thank you.” I admitted rather honestly.

No, I had to stop. Cassandra was right. I’d just hurt her. So I can’t let myself feel like this. But how do I stop myself from falling for her? No...Maybe it was already too late. Maybe it was time to let Rapunzel go back to her room.

“Rapunzel, it’s getting late. Maybe we should head to bed.” Rapunzel’s expression saddened, which only made me feel guilty for bringing up the decision. She leaned forward and addressed me directly: “I do have something I need to talk to you about.”

My ears perked up, and instant curiosity crossed my mind. Rapunzel explained, “Well, my parents spoke to me earlier today about my birthday tomorrow. Every year they release lanterns into the sky, as that was their method to try and contact me, show me where home was. Now it’s become the Kingdoms tradition. They asked me to join them, as they do every year, but I can’t. I can’t bare to look at the lanterns anymore. It’s...too painful. So I declined, like I have every year. But I was wondering if I could spend tomorrow night with you instead?”

I smiled, wanting to give Rapunzel the comfort she needed. “Yes of course. I don’t know if you know this, but it’s my birthday tomorrow too. I’m a little down I’m missing celebrating with my family and friends back in Arendelle, so I would absolutely love your company.” Rapunzel grew a remarkably adorable smile, which made me feel warm inside. “Sounds good, I’ll see you back here tomorrow night!” Rapunzel said gleefully, coming in and giving me a tight embrace. I returned the hug, and wanted nothing more than to just keep her here within my arms. 

After separating, the both of us just looked into each other’s eyes one last time. No... I couldn’t let this drag on. I stood up, breaking the connection. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” I said quickly. Rapunzel stood up, and grabbed the half peeled orange. With a smile she walked over and placed it on my vanity, before turning towards my door. “Thank you, Elsa!” Rapunzel stated loudly, before leaving my room, closing the door behind her.

What was I doing? What was all of this? The answer seemed so obvious yet so tabu. Did I really have a crush on her? That was obvious... The real problem was that I wanted to act upon it. She’s a Princess, and I’m a Queen. I could probably get away with it in Arendelle, it’d be shocking to some of the people over there but they’d adjust. However, Corona is a Kingdom with heavy tradition which they don’t want to betray. Even if Rapunzel felt the same, it would never be okay. Besides, I’m leaving in three days. It felt like a losing battle I shouldn’t even try to fight. With a heavy sigh I froze over the orange, blew out my oil lamp and walked back to my bed: shedding the robe and lying down to go to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8: Her Happiness

#  ****

Chapter 8: Her Happiness

####  ****

Elsa

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

I scrambled up from my bed, startled awake. Sitting up I noticed the light entering the room was brighter and lighter than I had anticipated, probably meaning I slept in. The sound came again, banging louder and faster this time. I scooted myself off of the bed, grabbing my robe and pulling it on, tying it on the front. Opening the door I saw none other than Cassandra, her arms crossed and her face brimming with anger. To put it likely she did not look pleased. She pushed past me, slamming the door behind her.

“What in the world happened last night?!” She yelled at me. 

I’ve been pretty lenient as of recent, but I need to uphold my standards, I refused to be talked down to any longer. “If you continue to use that tone with me I’ll have to ask you to leave. Now, what brings you here this morning?” I said sternly. 

Cassandra made a little sigh, walking towards the balcony. “Yesterday you told me that Rapunzel’s feelings were one sided. We agreed that would be the best for her. I’m fine with her making friends, because she needs support right now, and I thought that’s all you were going to be for her.”

My eyebrows furrowed, where was she going with this. “I’m sorry, I’m not following. Yes I had her over last night: We talked, ate, and made future plans to spend time together. I don’t see what the issue is.” Cassandra rolled her eyes, staring daggers towards me. “Don’t act stupid, you know exactly what I’m talking about. But nevertheless, the last thing I want is for her to be hurt. We both want her to be happy, I think we can both agree on that.” 

I nodded, replying sternly. “I agree. I’m trying to prevent her from being hurt further. If that means not returning her feelings, then so be it.” My eyes shifted down towards the ground, feeling a sense of sadness wash over me. 

Cassandra closed the distance between the two of us. “Yesterday you said it was one-sided, but now...Don’t give her hope. If you crush her heart then there will be a reckoning.” Her hand shifted to the hilt of her sword.

My eyes darted up, my veins running cold. I wasn’t going to take this from her. “Is that a threat?” I asked plainly. Cassandra looked at me disgustingly, “No, it’s a promise. I trust you about as far as I can throw you. But despite everything, I know you just want her to be happy. Be her friend today, and say goodbye tomorrow. Make her understand that you won’t be around for long.” 

I tried to quell any negative emotions I was feeling right now: Sadness, pain, disappointment. It wasn’t necessary. “I will keep any potential feelings I have locked away: not because you told me to do it, but because it’s what I think is best for her. I too agree that she doesn’t need another doomed heartbreak.” I admitted solemnly. 

Cassandra could read my aura and rightfully backed away. “That’s all I want.” She accepted. Cassandra’s intent delivered, she veered for the exit. As Cassandra swung the door open, in the hallway was a servant who was about to knock. “Sorry to interrupt. Queen Elsa of Arendelle, the King and Queen request your presence.” 

I took one look at myself and knew I wasn’t presentable. “If you don’t mind waiting outside for me, I will be in attendance in a few minutes.” I said to the servant, who bowed in response.

Cassandra continued to head out the door, but I decided to catch her attention before she completely left. “Oh, and thank you Cassandra for your visit.” I said with clear venom in my tongue, not all that pleased to be woken up by her first thing in the morning. Cassandra completely ignored me, exiting the room. I shut the door behind her, not allowing her words consume me. Besides I have to get ready quickly. 

\-----------------------

####  ****

Rapunzel

I sat on my windowsill, swinging my legs in the sunlight. Pascal sat, sleeping behind me on the balcony, basking in the sunshine. Last night had me beaming. I haven’t clicked with someone like that in such a long time. It actually made me look forward to celebrating my birthday tonight. I looked out to the vast ocean, one that I wish I could feel and touch. Maybe one day.

“Raps!” I heard from my bedroom. 

“Back so soon?!” I yelled, ushering my friend Cassandra in. I didn’t know where Cassandra ran off to in such a hurry, but she seemed in better spirits now. Cassandra gave me a small smile, before musing: “Well it’s your birthday, what are your plans? Are you finally going to watch the lanterns again?” 

I rolled my eyes in response, turning around and jumping onto the ground of my balcony. “You know how I feel about that Cass. But if you must know, tonight just before sunset I will be joining Elsa and celebrating our birthdays together. We’ll probably eat cake, and talk all night long! She makes me feel so relaxed and accepted, she makes me laugh, and most of all she understands me! I was originally dreading the Queen arriving in Corona, but now I never want her to go.”

I could hear Cassandra groan as she walked towards me, but I wasn’t expecting her to grab my arm aggressively. “Raps! I know you’re in denial about it, but it’s obvious you’re heads-over-heels for her. Normally that wouldn’t be a problem, but she’s a Queen of another land! You’re a Princess of Corona! Besides, you said it yourself: she’s leaving in just two days now! Don’t get too close to her! Don’t expect too much from her! She’ll be gone before you know it!”

My heart skipped a beat. Maybe Cassandra was right. I really didn’t want her to leave, I wanted her to stay so badly. Maybe I do need to manage my expectations. “So what are you saying? Are you saying I shouldn’t see her tonight?” 

Cassandra shook her head in disagreement. “No, you should have a nice night tonight, and if spending time with Elsa will make you happy, then that’s okay. But after tonight you should build that separation. She can be a friend, but you can’t get attached to her: She’s leaving in two days!” Cassandra stressed. All of a sudden though it seemed a new thought crossed her mind, and she just turned around, walking away.. 

“Where are you going Cass?” My voice squeeked. She paused before sheepishly admitting,“I… have to prepare something for your birthday. I can’t tell you, it’s a surprise.” She said, I smiled and blurted out “While you’re out, if you can, it’s Elsa’s birthday too! She’s away from her family and friends, so any support she could get I’m sure she’d appreciate.” 

Cassandra stopped in her tracks before turning her attention back towards me. “Fine, if that would make your night better, I’ll do it.” She admitted, before heading back down the hallway.

As Cassandra disappeared from view, all I could wonder was: Was she right? Would loving Elsa truly break me? I can’t deny it any longer: It’s clear my feelings are real, as much as I tried to ignore them. Then last night, there was that moment where I stared into her sea-colored eyes, and I was just swooning. I have to admit, not leaning in to her luscious pink lips was one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do. 

But Cassandra’s right, I need to stop it. I need to treat her as a visitor: Just a simple kind stranger. We’ve only known each other for, what, three days? I needed to treat her like that. But why did my yearning for her grow? Why do I want to be by her side every moment of every day? All I can seem to think about is her. I wish I could just turn it off, lock it up, and throw it in a cage. But I can’t. What’s the right thing to do? I wish I knew. 

\-------------------------------------

####  ****

Elsa

__

Hours later

“...Finally, every two months Corona will send a shipment of various fruits, vegetables, and wheat, which can not be grown naturally in Arendelle’s climate. Meanwhile, Arendelle will trade clothed goods and supplies, given Arendelle’s wealth of supplies and resources compared to Corona’s. The full details as we discussed earlier will be given in its written format. Do you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, accept?” King Frederic announced. I took a big breath in, it took a long time to get to this point, but we had finally come across a deal that both of our Kingdoms felt were fair. “I do accept. Arendelle looks forward to Corona’s partnership not only with this trade deal, but also for other issues in the future. You as always are an invaluable ally.”

The King looked to the scribe behind him, who was writing away furiously. “We will have the written contents delivered to you no later than tomorrow evening. In other news, we had originally planned on holding another dinner, but the time has truly escaped us. The Queen and I have many preparations in regards to the lantern festival. I apologize, but I truly do hope that you enjoy yourself on this day.” I stood up, knowing that all official business had concluded. 

“Thank you. It’s no problem to me at all. I’m quite excited to see the lanterns myself, I’ve heard they’re quite beautiful. I hope everything works out.” I said, turning away. “I have a question,” the King asked, causing me to stop. “I’ve been giving a lot of thought as to what you said two nights ago. I’m still debating my options, but please know that I do care for my daughter dearly, and I only want what’s best for her. However, she’s still tied down to darkness. Every year we try and get her to see the lights, yet she refuses.”

It’s no wonder why she refuses, it’s tied to such a painful but loved memory. “She’s been secluding herself the past four years, trying to suppress her hurt. As her father, it pains me to see it. I just hope that one day she’ll be able to move on. Hurt of any kind is just a facet of our life, and it’s what has weighed my own decisions as well. I see that I have been wrong, and I apologize.”

I looked back at the King, who looked truly solemn. “We all have made mistakes in our past, most of the time guided by our fear. A solution in hindsight looks so obvious, but it’s a dangerous leap of faith. Accepting that we have faults, but believing that we are strong, capable, and trusting those around you who you love, is a medicine like none other.”

The King smiled at me, pleased with my response. “I hope the lantern festival goes without any hitch.” I added, before heading into the hall. He was thinking of his daughters best interests? He was thinking of changing some of his decisions? Well, hopefully he was telling the truth. She needs all the support she can get. I walked back to my room, needing to prepare: time was of the essence.


	10. Chapter 9: Sparks

#  ****

Chapter 9: Sparks

####  ****

Elsa

_Conceal it_  


_Don’t feel it_   


_Don’t let it show_

For the first time in forever, those words from my parents repeated in my head. It was obviously fueled by Cassandra, who pointed out to me that admitting feelings of any kind will set up Rapunzel: It will give her hope for something that can never be. I am a Queen from a far away land. Not only that, but I am a woman. There is no way love can exist between me and the Princess of Corona. And yet...

Regardless, my room was clean and organized, my hair in a single braid with loose bangs, and I was wearing a dark red regal nightgown. I had lit two oil lamps in my room, to make sure the room was still shining even once the sun set. The sun was on the horizon over the ocean, the orange rays of light reflecting off the wide open sea: but the sun would be descending soon, disappearing into darkness, which meant Rapunzel would be here any minute. My heart fluttered at the thought of having her as company- no, I repeated to myself:

_Conceal it_  


_Don’t feel it_   


_Don’t let it show_

I had to stop thinking like that. Stop feeling like that. It was for the best of both of us. With a heavy sigh I walked out to the balcony, where I noticed two small wrapped bundles around the corner. On top of each had a piece of paper: on the left package it said “To: Elsa, From: C”, and on the other “To: Raps, From: C”. I figured C was probably Cassandra, which I found strange that she had thought to give me a gift. Picking up the package it felt like and delicate. 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I turned around and ran to the door. Opening it, I saw Rapunzel in her light purple dress, the very same dress that she wore at the marketplace the first day I met her. She was barefoot which seemed to be normal procedure for her, and her hair looked a little less messy than usual. Her face was absolutely stunning. Her eyes glimmered and glowed as the oil lamps light reflected off her majestic green hues. Her cheeks looked round and rosy, her lips delicate, pink, and soft...

“Happy Birthday Elsa!” Rapunzel said with a smile. A small chuckle escaped my lips. “Happy Birthday, Rapunzel.” I replied in turn. “Please come on in.” The Princess took my invitation, stepping inside with hast. The first thing her eyes were drawn to were the two gifts which Cassandra had delivered. Maybe selfish, but I wanted to spend some time together, leaving the celebration for later. I smiled to Rapunzel, stating “How about we open those a little later?” 

Rapunzel turned back to me, disappointed like an impatient puppy. Her disappointment faded quickly though as she hurriedly sat on my bed, patting the spot next to her as if beckoning me. My body yearned to race right over to her, but just as I motioned, my parents words came flooding back to me. .

_Conceal it_  


_Don’t feel it_   


_Don’t let it show_

Sudden nervousness rushing over me, I looked around and saw the orange I froze on the vanity from the previous night. Allowing it to defrost, I grabbed the fruit and brought it over to the bed. Rapunzel’s excitement seemed to return as I approached the bed. “We still have to finish the other half.” I said smugly, Rapunzel giggling in response. I couldn’t tell if she was excited for the fruit, or for me to join her, but regardless I wouldn’t deny her any longer. I sat down on the bed next to her, peeling the orange myself this time. Taking out the individual slices, I handed one to her and then to myself, setting the rhine with two slices remaining on the bed. I ate my current slice in one bite to make sure I didn’t have a sticky repeat of last night. Next to me, I could hear Rapunzel enjoying the fruit quite a bit, the noises emanating from her mouth sending shivers down my spine. My body tingled to the sound of her voice, and I couldn’t tell if I should be impressed or ashamed.

I reached down to grab my final slice, but suddenly I felt my hand collide against her own: warm, delicate, and soft. My face turned a bright red, and I pulled my hand away from the fruit as fast as I could possibly conceive. “Take my slice!” I screamed in retaliation, turning my attention towards my lap sheepishly. 

Rapunzel seemed to find my embarrassment amusing, giggling once again before responding “Oh. So do you want me to feed you your last slice?” It was clear that she was toying with me, but it was working. My face turned an even brighter, as frost started to descend from overhead. “No! I mean, you don’t have to... Just have it yourself!” I said embarrassingly. Rapunzel outright laughed this time, cupping her hand to catch the falling snow. “Mmm~ I’m just teasing you Elsa.” The Princess admitted, “Don’t get all frosty on me!” She declared, dropping the small pile of snowflakes onto the bed before plumping the two orange slices in her mouth, swallowing them in one bite.

“Hello, I hope this isn’t a bad time.” 

I heard a voice state in my open doorway. I stood and witnessed none other than Rapunzel’s mother, Queen Arianna, standing in the hall. In her hand had been two plates, each holding a slice of cake. Queen Arianna clearly saw that her own daughter was in the room, and smiled. 

“You know, I tried to deliver this piece of cake to you, but you were nowhere to be found!” Queen Arianna declared. Rapunzel looked a little embarrassed, standing up from the bed. “I’m sorry mother.” Rapunzel admitted with a tinge of guilt in her voice. Queen Arianna laughed, “It’s alright, no need to worry. Now, I get to drop both off at once! I hope that both of you have a Happy Birthday!”

The Queen advanced in my room, handing me both plates of cake. Just as I thought she was going to turn around and leave, she instead hesitated, facing towards us once again. as if she had forgotten something. “Oh! I’m sure you both know, but you’re more than welcome to join Frederic and I in the lantern festival. It’ll be starting in just a short amount of time.” I personally would have taken her offer, but one look at Rapunzel told me it wasn’t a good idea. “You know how I feel about that mom.” Rapunzel admitted softly. 

Queen Arianna leaned down and gave Rapunzel a strong embrace, not saying a word. After a few moments the Queen muttered quietly to her daughter “I’m here for you Rapunzel.” before letting go and walking back into the hallway. “Once again, I hope you two ladies have an amazing birthday.” the Queen declared, closing the door as she left. 

I had both plates of cake in my hands, luckily this time, each plate had their own fork. I shot Rapunzel a smile: “Let’s indulge. Then we can open our gifts. Deal?” Rapunzel seemed to agree with this offer, nodding and swaying side to side in excitement..

“So now that you’re here, what do you want to do for the night?” I asked Rapunzel, handing her one of the plates. She started forking at the cake, eerily silent at first. “To be honest... normally around this time I’d be secluded. I’d hide away from any sort of window or balcony.” 

I furrowed my eyebrows. “Well I’m glad you aren’t hiding right now, but someday you’ll have to face it!” I said to Rapunzel. She couldn’t hide from this for the rest of her life. She had to look at the lights, she had to move on from her past. Rapunzel looked away from me, dropping her fork on her plate. “I don’t know if I can.” She admitted sorrowfully. 

“Everyone doesn’t understand! That was the day my first dream became reality, I got to see the lights! Then I was told that the next thing for me was to get another dream. Little did I know the next day my dream became a nightmare. That’s why I can’t look at them. They’re a sign of dying dreams to me. I have nothing to look forward to in this nightmare!” Rapunzel revealed, streaks of tears now falling from her face.

It hurt me to see Rapunzel holding onto so much pain. But who was I to talk. Up until two years ago I let every little action haunt me, drown me with guilt. “Dreams can be hard to face.” I replied, a slight shakiness emerged from my voice. “Growing up, all I dared to dream was to be ‘normal’. Was to be accepted. Was to not hurt people. I prepared myself for twenty-one years to be presented in front of my Kingdom, to become its ruler, and I dashed it! My ice magic broke out and I lost control. I even hurt my sister Anna in the process. My dream for being accepted, being loved, being respected, being normal, was all thrown out the window! That was until I found a new dream: To be accepted even with my powers. To use love to rebuild what I had lost. It worked; It’s taken a long time, but I’ve finally achieved my dream, even if it was one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do.”

Rapunzel let out a sigh, my words didn’t seem to reach her. “Yeah I get that. But you can’t bring someone back from the dead...I could have saved him... My dream can not be revived now. My reality is what it is.” She said defeatedly. I knew I couldn’t let her experience this alone, she needed support now: especially if she was still holding on to this five years later. I leaned over, wrapping my arms around to hold her in a tight embrace. “You won’t always get your dreams, but that doesn’t mean you don’t try in the future. Don’t let your fear hold on to you. Find your new dream and push forward.” 

I could feel the young princess quiver within my grasp, unsuridity filling her voice. “But...it’s so scary and painful! What if I try reaching for that dream and it crumbles right before me? I don’t know if I can go through that again!” Rapunzel cried, salty tears streaming from her eyes. 

“If another dream fails, then you will survive: because you are strong! If you weren’t you wouldn’t be here right now!” I stated plainly. It probably wasn’t what she wanted to hear, but she needed to know her own strength. Rapunzel stayed silent, still sobbing. I didn’t dare interrupt her until she was ready to speak again.

After about a minute she wiped her tears free from her eyes, scooting away from me, setting her piece of cake on the ground. “I’m sorry. Is it okay if we open our gifts now?” Rapunzel requested meekly. I nodded, which gave her all the encouragement she needed, and Rapunzel stood up to grab the two packages. The two were roughly the same size, both cylinder shaped. The wrapping was torn apart as soon as we got our hands on the gifts. I instantly recognized what Cassandra had given us. They were lanterns: lanterns we could use to float up during the festival tonight. 

Seeing Cassandra’s gifts made me think of her words: Do not hurt Rapunzel. Do not give her false hope. I felt a war inside me rage as I watched the young woman in front of me. I wanted nothing more than to be right by her side, to help her through her pain and sadness. To spend those happy and joyful moments with her too. To be wrapped in her arms. To hold her close. 

No! I had to stop thinking like this. This wasn’t right. No matter my feelings for her, what would her parents say? They would never approve. They couldn’t approve. I don’t even know if Arendelle would accept me. I’d like to think they would, but I already pushed it with my magic. No. I couldn’t. I repeated to myself once more:

_Conceal it_  


_Don’t feel it_   


_Don’t let it show_

But looking at Rapunzel, it was clear what she needed: She needed to have a dream come true. That’s how she could heal from the past. But there’s no way I can help her with her current dream. If I give it to her, all that will remain for us is hurt and pain.

Rapunzel held the gift in her hand, her eyes welling up once again, as droplets of her tears bounced onto the paper-made lantern. It was clear she was dealing with her own internal conflict, before she dropped the lantern out of her lap and onto the ground. “Of course Cass would get us these! Why is everyone so insistent I do this!” Rapunzel yelled with venom teeming her voice. Rapunzel rocketed out of my bed, almost as if she was going to let her rage carry her like a wave. Before she could get too far away I reached for her hand, cupping it with my own, tracing my thumb over her knuckles.

“Rapunzel,” I started, “You have to find a new dream! You’re living in a nightmare because you’re hanging onto the past! Let it go! That’s what Eugene would want you to do!” I replied sternly. Rapunzel’s hand tensed under my own, tears still falling from her face. “How can I!? As luck would have it, I can’t chase my new dream! I can’t do anything!” Rapunzel collapsed back onto my bed, her head falling into my lap as if she had lost all of her energy and willpower. She seemed lost, there was no convincing her. 

_Conceal it_  


_Don’t feel it_   


_Don’t let it show_

I said to myself one last time. Suddenly all traces of natural light vanished, as the sun descended beyond the ocean's horizon. Time seemed to stop as stared outside the balcony. After what seemed like millenions, I could see the first floating light: the sight was absolutely breathtaking as the flickering lantern bounced off the dark night sky. Then two lanterns appeared, and then three, and then suddenly there were countless lights in the sky. My mouth was agape at the beautiful sight which lay in front of me.

I turned to look at the deflated princess, who held her head firmly in my lap. I knew that this is what she needed. I nudged Rapunzel with my arm, but she groaned as she refused to look up. With a sigh, I gently scooted her head off of my lap so I could stand up. As soon as the opportunity arose, I picked up our two lanterns and walked to the oil lamp, using it to light our gifts aflame.

I walked back to the bed, holding both lanterns in my right hand. I faced the defiant princess, not letting her get out of this one. I wouldn’t let her dreams die, no matter the consequences. “If you want to close yourself off to a new future then I can’t stop you. But I’m here telling you, your dreams are possible! All it takes is one tiny step.” I reached out with my left hand, offering it to the princess. She wiped her tears from her rosy cheeks, her puffy eyes looking up to me hesitantly, full of fear. “I can’t lose another dream. Not here. Not tonight. Not...with you.” She finished. My body shivered, and I knew this was what Cassandra warned me about. I shouldn’t take this step. I shouldn’t make promises I can’t keep. Yet every instinct in my body told me to help her. To make her dreams come true.

I could hear my fathers voice swirl in my head, but I ignored the repeating words. Those words are what denied me of life and love for far longer than I would like to admit. I couldn’t deny it any longer myself. I wouldn’t. This is who I am, and I’ll face the consequences and all if it means I can share this with her. I took a deep breath before smiling to the brown-haired woman, “You won’t be losing any dreams tonight. I promise you.”

She sighed exhaustingly. To my absolute surprise, Rapunzel took my outstretched hand, her hand warm to the touch. As I helped her up, her emerald green eyes flashed at me for the briefest of moments, before turning away from me once again. Saying Rapunzel was nervous was an understatement, but the amount of bravery it must have taken her was astounding. She took one of the lanterns I was holding in my right hand, and pushed forward, the two of us heading towards the open balcony together. 

The further we walked, the less resistance Rapunzel gave. Our hands now fully intertwined, the both of us looked out to the horizon, and the sight left me absolutely speechless. Floating lanterns surrounded the sky, illuminating the water below in a warm orange hue. The lanterns flickered amongst the shining stars in the night sky, the magnitude of the sight was truly so spectacular on a scale I hadn’t seen before. 

However, what was even more beautiful, was Rapunzel’s reaction. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks: but this time, happy tears. Laughter parted her lips, as amazement and wonder filled her eyes. I could feel her hand shiver, clear hesitancy stifling her movements as pain filled her gaze. I knew this would be very hard for her, but I also wanted her to know there was still warmth and hope for her in the future. Her beautiful emerald eyes glistened with the orange hue in the sky, and I couldn’t deny it any longer. I would do anything to see this girl smile. I will protect her at all costs. I care about her...I…

“Elsa,” Rapunzel turned to me, her face close to mine. “Please promise me...I’m not getting false hope...my dreams aren’t a waste...That... love ...isn’t a waste.” Her last statement seemed directed straight at me. I could feel my body start to become clammy, as a light snowfall fell over our heads.

I could almost hear Cassandra banging on my door again, but I pushed the imaginary sound away. I couldn’t deny my feelings any longer. I couldn’t deny her feelings either. Even if things ended up crashing and burning, I was no longer going to close myself behind that door. 

I squeezed her hand tight, looking deep into her eyes. “I promise you Rapunzel, your dreams can come true!” I said, our lips centimeters apart. I felt her breath crash against mine, but something shook Rapunze awayl. But it wasn’t something bad. It almost looked like a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders. Rapunzel turned her attention towards her lantern, then up to the sky. We simultaneously took a deep breath, our hands still well connected, snow starting to drench the both of us. 

“Well...I guess we should do this.” Rapunzel said, her voice hesitant as before. I gave her hand another squeeze in response. “You aren’t alone in this Rapunzel. I promise you will never be alone again.” Rapunzel nodded again, and with another deep breath, we both let go of our lanterns, watching them both lift off into the crowded sky.

Tears started to well up in my eyes too, as the lanterns floated up to join the rest of them. My body started to shake. Was I second guessing myself? Did I not do the right thing? What did I just stupidly promise? Maybe it wasn’t too late. Maybe there was another way to help her. 

I turned to face Rapunzel, to my surprise she was already looking at me. Her face was only inches apart once again, and I realized that it was already too late. The crazy thing is, I didn’t care anymore. 

I could feel her breath against mine, against my lips. My heart accelerated as I bit my bottom lip. I raised my empty left hand and cupped her soft cheek. I could see the same yearning in her eyes that I held. I couldn’t let this go: I gave in to the moment. I leaned forward, and my lips collided with hers. All I could describe the sensation was ‘sparks’. As I gave into my yearning, I felt warmth swirl around my body, her delicate pink lips crashing against my own. The moment seemed to go on both infinitely and instantaneously, a moment paused in time but over too soon. As our lips separated I could feel a heat drawn in my chest, meanwhile Rapunzel’s breath was now staggered. That didn’t stop her from forming probably the happiest smile I had ever seen.

“Maybe some dreams can come true.” Rapunzel stated happily. It was at that moment I knew this was worth it.I shifted my left hand from her soft cheeks to her back, holding her close. Rapunzel, now cupping my cheek, pulled me in for another kiss. If the first one was like sparks, this one was like an explosion. This kiss was far more violent, her tongue battling for mine between our lips.

Like the first one though, this kiss ended far too soon. This time, I could feel that I was the one with the stupidly large smile. My face felt very hot, and snow continued to litter the balcony, but I didn’t care. I was infatuated. No, I was head-over-heels for this princess. Holding firmly onto her hand, I squeezed it, trying to express all the swirling complicated emotions built up in my head. However, with her kiss, she seemed to have stolen all my words. 

Dumbfounded, I said the only thing that came to mind, as the flickering lantern lights swirled the sky. 

“Happy Birthday, Rapunzel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have to say this was probably my favorite chapter to edit so far (for some obvious reasons). With that said, I now can officially confirm that this fic will finish on chapter 20 (21 if you include the Prologue like Ao3 does). I've actually already written all 20 chapters but the remaining chapters still need heavy editing. With that said, I hope to get at least three chapters out per week, so that's exciting!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing and editing it, once again it's one of my favorites.


	11. Chapter 10: One Day Left

#  ****

Chapter 10: The Last Day

####  ****

Rapunzel

I rolled around my bed in excitement. I couldn’t fall asleep at all, the events of the previous night replaying over and over in my head. I finally rolled too far, slamming straight into the ground. But I didn’t care. I felt invincible. I stood up and ran over to the vanity, which Pascal was resting on. I leaned over him with a large smile, and he -rightfully so- got startled awake. I held out my hand to him, and he slowly made his way into my palm. As soon as he climbed on I turned around, letting my legs slide underneath my body weight, my back against the vanity.

“Pascal, you won’t believe the night I had! It was so absolutely wonderful! I think I’ve found it Pascal! I really think I’ve found it! My new dream!” I celebrated. Pascal let out a soft whimper in support. Petting the small chameleon, I stammered on, “I’ve found my love: my true love. I don’t care that she’s a Queen from another Kingdom, in fact, I don’t care that she’s a _Queen_. She makes me feel so happy! I feel so supported when I’m around her! Not to mention how incredibly attractive she is! Ahh I feel like I could explode with all these emotions I’m feeling!”

CLANG

I turned around to inspect the noise, and saw none other than Cassandra with her mouth gaping open, her hands unsteadily shaking. On the floor in front of her had been a fallen bowl with an assortment of fruit now flayed all over my rug. Cassandra took a deep breath in, clear disgust colored her face, as she turned and stormed away.

“Cass, wait!” I yelled, running into the hallway after her, Pascal ran up to my shoulder to prepare for the movement. “Cass, please! I can explain!” I almost ran straight into her as she stopped her movement completely. She turned around, staying silent, like a disappointed parent. My voice died out to a whimper, my eyes diverted to the rug-floor, closing my body off by holding my right elbow with my left hand. 

“Cass, please…” I whimpered, “I can explain...Please don’t be mad. I...Things are going to work out as they should, I promise.” Cassandra rolled her eyes, redirecting her anger towards me. She stepped her boots forward, her hazel eyes cutting me like daggers. 

“Things will NOT work out like you promise them to! Like _she_ promised me they wouldn’t. Promises don’t mean jack all! Neither of you kept your promise to me, you both failed! Now you’re going to pay the consequences! I tried to warn you Raps, I really did!”

My vision became hazy. Anger started to channel within me, my eyes narrowing as I looked to my friend. “What did you say? We both promised? Cass, were you trying to sabotage us? You were, weren’t you! Why? Why would you do that!?”

Cassandra rolled her eyes before her own anger exploded. “Fine, yes! I asked you both of you to not get into something because I KNOW it’s what’s best for you! You’re too blind to see the hurt you’re going to put yourself through! I want to help you: I’m the person that has been by your side these past four and a half years! Not some random stranger you’ve just met! You have to be careful who you trust, Raps!” She yelled, her voice echoing through the hallway.

Tears started to well up in my eyes. “No! Everyone feels like they can control me! That they know better than me! That’s how it’s been all my life. _Mother_! Dad! You! What? You thought you owned me? That you could make decisions for me because you’ve been my ‘ _best friend_ ’ for four and a half years? Screw that! You know who never questioned or tried to control me? Eugene and Elsa! They accepted me for who I was! They supported me to my dreams. They didn’t try to lock me in a tower, forbid me outside the castle, and certainly didn’t try to manipulate me! They loved me! And I love them!”

Cassandra seemed shocked that I talked back to her. Normally I’m fairly agreeable, but she got my fires lit. I finished my thoughts, anger carrying through my voice: “So maybe you’re right. Maybe I do have to be careful of who I trust... Cass.” I said, bitterness teeming my voice. She seemed lost for words, but I wasn’t going to sit here and wait, I was done depending on people who thought I was incapable: I was done wallowing in pain, I’m strong, and I need to start acting like it.

I turned around and slammed the door to my room shut, slumping against the cold wood. There was something so painful yet freeing with how I spoke to Cassandra. I was done being a door-mat to be walked over.

But that does bring up the question: What are Elsa and I going to do? What are our options? Do we even have any? I sighed, I knew this was exactly what Cassandra was talking about, but yet my hope wouldn’t die. Was it optimism? Or maybe it was Elsa’s words last night: Was it all for show, or did she actually mean it: that my dream wouldn’t die...that she’d make sure of that.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

My body startled against the door. For having not gone to sleep, I didn’t necessarily look terrible, so I didn’t mind who came stammering through the door. Standing on my feet, I turned around and manipulated the handle. Opening the door, I saw the faces of my parents. Normally my smile would disappear, but for once I was glad that I got to see them.

“Is this a bad time? May we come in?”

\----------------------------

####  ****

Elsa

_“Anna please, just hear me out!”_

_I stammered across the hall, my sister showing her back to me. As she continued to walk away I could see strands of her hair turn from vibrant red, to a cold white. My eyes widened and I leaped to embrace my sister. As soon as my arms wrapped around the Arendelle Princess she broke my hold, turning around, causing me to fall backwards to the floor._

_“Elsa how could you do this to me? You’re a monster!” My head shook: No, I wouldn’t hurt you. I promise Anna! I reached out as she swatted my hand away, a sword in hand now. “You’ve betrayed me. You’ve frozen my heart again, not with your powers, but your actions! How can you be Queen like this? You weren’t able to keep your promise. Now you’re going to lose the trust of everyone you know! You’re a failure!” Anna drew her sword up, and suddenly I was out in that snowstorm again. I looked at the ground and saw familiar black boots._

_“Hans?”_

_I said with surprise, turning my attention upwards. No. The figure standing over me in the snowstorm wasn’t Hans, it was Cassandra with her outstretched sword, aiming straight for me._

_“NO!” I yelled, turning my head as my open palmed hands ran cold. With almost no time at all I could hear Cassandra hit the floor. My breathing became ragged, not wanting to see what I had done to the young woman. I turned my head back, and did see Cassandra was unconscious on the icy floor, but I saw another body in front of me, standing in between the two of us. The woman was barefoot, and was wearing a dark pink dress. My heart skipped a beat, my breathing staggered, turning my head towards to meet the gaze of the person I struck._

_“Oh, Rapunzel...no, no...Please no.”_

_I cupped her face, her skin feeling cold to the touch. Her eyes felt distant, and her hair transformed from her brown chestnut hair to snow white. Rapunzel was grasping her chest, tears falling from her eyes. “I’m okay...I’m...fine.” she said unconvincingly, suddenly her body trailing with ice. She was lost... she was gone. I wrapped my arms around the young princess, tears streaming from my face._

_CRACK CRACK CRACK_

_What sounded like loud hammer strikes, I could feel the sensation of ice breaking within my hands. My eyes opened, hoping that I would see Rapunzel’s smooth skin. Instead, her body started shattering, piece by piece. “NO!” I screamed, trying to use my ice magic to keep the frozen body of Rapunzel together._

_CRACK CRACK CRACK_

_The hammering sound resonated again, and then she shattered. I fell forward, tears streaming from my face. Cassandra’s voice boomed throughout my ears, her disappointment and anger swirling around my head._

_“ELSA!”_

My eyes shot open, my body in a cold sweat, my nightgown sticking to my body. I brought my hand up to my face, and I could feel tears falling from my cheeks. Was that just a dream? It felt so surreal, so painful. I took a deep breath, no, it was just a dream. I’m still in Corona. Everyone is safe. 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

That same hammering sound could be heard, but this time on my door. I only knew one person who knocked that violently, and their voice quickly confirmed my suspicion. 

“ELSA! OPEN UP!”

I wanted to do anything else than let Cassandra in my room, but I suppose I’d have to face her sooner rather than later. With resistance, I stood up from my bed and walked over to the door and unlatched it. Turning the door knob, as soon as I gave a little leeway Cassandra took that chance and barged right on in. Her eyes narrowed towards me, her breathing staggered, clear anger permeating through her body.

“You...promised me! And I...I promised you! I promised you that if you did anything to hurt Rapunzel you would regret it!” The woman said, drawing her hand towards the blade which lay towards her hip. I didn’t know if she was just trying to threaten me, or to actually take action here, but I wasn’t going to take any chances. My veins ran cold, stretching out my left hand. Before Cassandra could unsheath her sword, ice swirled around her hand and sheath, freezing her hand in place and stopping her from taking any further physical action.

Her eyes widened, looking towards her now frozen hand. She quickly brought her attention to my outstretched hand, and then to my face. “So...the rumors were right. The Queen of Arendelle is an ice witch! You’re a monster!” She yelled. If this were two years ago I would have flinched at those very words: but not now. I swirled my hand letting the ice around her grasp defrost.

“It took me a long time to realize, but I am not a monster. I am a normal person. I’ve just been burdened with an extraordinary gift that can do a lot of good...and a lot of harm. I’m not a perfect person, but I try to be the best I can be for both Arendelle and for my loved ones.”   
Cassandra’s anger hadn’t let up, but she could tell that I wasn’t going to be pushed around. 

She shook her hand and looked at it in disgust. “You say that now, but no matter your intentions you’re going to hurt her. Whatever, both of you didn’t listen to me. She’s going to hurt and you’re going to have to live with the pain of what you’ve done.” She vehemently spit at me. 

I stood upright, my left hand holding right in front of my midriff. “I will kindly ask you to leave my presence Cassandra. This is my first, and final warning. Cassandra looked away from me, it was clear she was displeased, but she was powerless to change what had happened between Rapunzel and I. “Alright, I’ll go. I hope you have a safe voyage tomorrow.” She stated the last sentence with venom in her voice.

I watched as she walked out of my room. I couldn’t let myself be concerned with her. I had one day left here and I wanted to make the most of it. With no royal obligations today I knew exactly where I wanted to go.

\-----------------

####  ****

Rapunzel

A smile lifted on my face. There was a chance? This was simply too good to be true. I started to jump up and down with joy. I looked up to the two guests in my room, my dad and mom, who both wanted to greet me with this news this morning. 

“Now do know that this isn’t confirmed. We still have many things to work out, but we hope that everything is going to your liking.” My father said. I couldn’t stop grinning, this was all too exciting. “Thank you! Thank you for believing in me! Thank you! Maybe some dreams really can come true.” I admitted to my father, who simply nodded along.

“That’s all we want for you dear, to be happy.” My mom added. I leaned forward to give both my parents a warm embrace, holding them tight. “Thank you.” I said, tears falling from my face. “Now, now,” my father quickly said, “We haven’t officially asked, so this is still all up in the air. But if it doesn’t work out here then we’ll make another opportunity in the future.” I nodded. He was right, it wasn’t confirmed, not by a long shot. 

However, over my fathers shoulder I saw a figure turn the corner, and my eyes lit up. Down the hall came the pale-skinned figure, her eyes as blue as the sky, her snow white hair let down across her shoulder in a single braid, and her dress: Where do I begin with her dress? It was sparkling blue, form fitting, the skirt having a slit up the right side. Furthermore she had what appeared to be see-through sleeves, cutting off at her hands, and going across her back to form a cape, which had a snowflake design on it. I felt as if my jaw hit the floor with how gorgeous the Queen looked.

“I’m sorry, is this a bad time?” Elsa admitted, stopping in her tracks. My father’s ears perked as he turned his attention to the queen. “Queen Elsa, we actually wanted to discuss something with you.” Elsa’s happy face seemed to twist into worry. I shook my head, having a huge smile on my face, wanting to show her it’d be alright. My mom stopped hugging me, and turned around to acknowledge Elsa. 

“We know it’s not where we usually would sit and discuss, but seeing as we’re all here I figure it would be alright to just do it here. Is that okay, Rapunzel?” I nodded quickly, wanting this conversation to happen and be confirmed already. Elsa seemed hesitant, but her eyes kept flickering to my face, which seemed to instill confidence in her. “That sounds alright by me.” Elsa finally admitted, my smile growing even further.

My mom and I sat on the edge of my bed, my father pulling out the chair from my vanity, offering it to Elsa. As soon as the queen sat down my father turned around and sat next to me. My breathing felt as if it was tightening, I was so nervous yet so excited at the same time. 

“Queen Elsa,” My father started, “As per our previous conversations, it was clear there was distaste in how I decidingly handled my daughters safety. Not only you argued, but my daughter and my own Queen disagreed as well. Please know I’ve given a lot of thought on this.”

Elsa’s face relaxed a little bit, but I could still see there was a little confusion resting on her mind. “My original thought had been: Once our Rapunzel gets a Prince who can protect her, she’ll be safe to leave the Kingdom. You were right, I had let fear overrun me. We had already lost Rapunzel once, I didn’t want to lose her again. However, I let that cloud my judgement. She is a grown young woman, and she deserves to live her life, especially while she’s not tied down to the Kingdom. She deserves to live the life she should have since she was born…” He softly admitted. 

“I am very happy to hear this your Majesty,” Elsa said, with a sigh of relief. “However, as you’ve once said, this is familial business. Why are you telling me all of this?” She stated back bluntly. My father continued: “Well, that’s a little tricky. I want Rapunzel to be able to see the world, I want her to stretch her wings like we know she can. However, I don’t feel safe with her doing so on her own. So I request of you: For this next year, will you take Rapunzel under your wing?”

Elsa’s face looked shocked, never assuming that my parents would offer something like this. Before Elsa could speak up, my father continued: “Both Queen Arianna and I feel that she is in very safe hands with you. While we do want Rapunzel to see new parts of the world, we don’t want it to be all fun and games. We want her to truly learn how to hold herself as a Princess, which we both feel will be very successful for her in Arendelle, especially because she will have a fellow Princess there with her. We feel that this is the best decision for Rapunzel, for both her role as a Princess, and for her own sake emotionally and mentally. Rapunzel agrees. Now, please know that you do not have to accept. We have no further room of generosities we can provide, but we hope that this opportunity to take another young Princess under your wing will prove enlightening.”

I gripped my skirt, bunching it up within my fist. My heart was racing at speeds I didn’t know possible. I just wanted Elsa to speak, to hear her voice. The moment felt like forever, and then her lips moved. My body tingled as I finally heard her confirmation, “Yes, I will accept. Princess Rapunzel of Corona will travel with me for this next year. Then we will return next year, where I shall return her to her home of Corona.” A squeal escaped my mouth, my body shaking in excitement. 

My mom spoke to add, “Yes, I think this is what is best. Rapunzel, “ My mother turned to face me, “We will see you next year, sailing underneath those floating lanterns: assuring you a safe voyage home.” She added warmly. Tears welled up in my eyes again, and I leaned into my mom, holding her tight. My father from behind joined in the embrace. “Thank you.” I sobbed. I sat in their embrace for what felt like hours, until a voice broke my concentration. “Well, I have to prepare for the voyage tomorrow. Afterall, I’ll be having another passenger onboard.” 

I looked over my mother's shoulder to give Elsa a warm smile, who gave me a smile back. She tried to hide it but tears were running down her face too. A sigh escaped my lips, as I watched Elsa retreat from my room and back into the hallway. Once Elsa was well out of sight, my mother put a little distance between us to take a good look at me. 

“I’m so proud of you honey, but please make sure to pack! This was an unexpected going away for you, so I’m sure you’ll have quite the night.” I nodded. I wanted nothing more than to be by Elsa’s side, but I knew I had to get ready. The sooner I can get ready, the sooner I can see her, and actually spend time together. “Thank you both so much...I do have one thing to ask though.”

I said softly, not wanting to push any more than I had already been given, but I had to just know there thoughts. “Of course, what is it honey?” My mom reassured me. I took a deep breath, I couldn’t be too specific, otherwise I might lose this whole thing. 

“Well…” I started, “I know typically a Princess will fall for a Prince, and that is how our Kingdom has grown for many generations. However...Does it have to be like that?” My father leaned in. “For royal pedigree, normally tradition is for a Prince to select his Princess, and the succession of the throne to continue. However, we will allow you to marry any man you wish. When the time comes, of course.” I looked down at my hands. “Any man?” I emphasised, wanting to draw a reaction from my parents.

“Of course, any man under the horizon of the sun. What else could there be? It’s not like you could marry a woman to the throne. Now that would be preposterous! No! No... you have nothing to worry about.” He exclaimed, laughing idly to himself. My mom started to rub my shoulders, noticing I had tensed up. “What’s important is once you’ve found someone special, make sure to hold on to them. That sort of person doesn’t come around all that often. I’m so proud of you.” 

Both my parents stood up, it was clear they were ready to get on with their day. “We will see you off in the morning. Please get some rest tonight because the journey will be long” My father said, before both of my parents turned away and headed down the hall. 

My parents words replayed in my head, ‘Once you’ve found someone special, make sure to hold on to them’’, but that’s just the thing. I have found that someone, and I was trying my best not to let go of her. A heavy sigh escaped my lips, I couldn’t let this get me down, I still had something amazing in front of me: An entire year with Elsa. That was far more than I could have ever dreamed of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I felt on a roll so I decided to pump this chapter out fairly quickly after the last one. I hope you all enjoy!


	12. Chapter 11: Best for Me

#  ****

Chapter 11: Best for Me

####  ****

Elsa

I stood out on my balcony, watching the ocean lap the docks. The water seemed a little more rocky than on my initial trip out, but the weather seemed to be calm, so the voyage back should probably be safe. I exhaled a big sigh before pacing back into my bedroom. It honestly felt like a dream, starting from the lanterns last night. I had never felt something so exciting before. It made everything in my body race. That Princess has an effect over me I never thought possible. Everything was going shockingly well.

However, even ignoring Cassandra’s valid worries, my first instinct was how would Anna react? She’s my sister, and what she feels and thinks is very important to me. She’s the only family I have left. I know she’s always been very accepting and loving of me, even when I’ve hurt her, but would she be able to accept this part of me? All I wanted was for her to be okay with Rapunzel and I. Everything else was going so well, and really that was my last hurdal.

KNOCK KNOCK

The noise permeated through my room from my door. I could tell instantly it wasn’t Cassandra because of how non-violent the knocking had been. Had it been Rapunzel? I really hoped it was, it was getting to be that time of night. I sprang from my bed and charged to the door. I quickly patted down my blue dress to make sure that it wasn’t bunched anywhere. With a smile on my face, I swung open the door, only for my smile to quickly fade.

It was Queen Arianna, and she looked questioningly at me. She probably noticed my soured face. “Queen Elsa, would you like to go for a light stroll?” The Queen of Corona asked me kindly. As much as I wanted to stay here and wait for Rapunzel, it would be rude of me to ignore the Queen’s request. Regaining my lost smile, I looked up to the older Queen. “Yes, that sounds lovely.” I responded, and she quickly ushered me out of the door.

I turned to face the front doors of the Kingdom, as I presumed to go on a stroll we’d have to go outside. However, Queen Arianna quickly interjected: “We’ll be using a different exit. Follow me.” The Queen admitted. Another exit? At least according to Rapunzel and Cassandra, the only exit out was the front doors. I wondered where she was taking me. She walked me to her own quarters, a room I dare not step in to until now. She pushed the doors open and pointed me inside. The room was well furnished, but before I could take too good of a look. She opened a door, which looked like a closet door, but instead it led to a flight of stairs lit by torches. 

Following the windy path down, I finally reached the bottom which held another door. “Just this way please.” She opened the final door, light quickly filling the space. I paced outwards, using my arm to block the light from my eyes. However, as soon as my vision adjusted I could see the beautiful sight in front of me. Greenery all around me, surrounded by a vast sea, lapping nearly ten feet below.

“I felt this would give us a little more privacy. I’m sorry if I ripped you from expected company,” Queen Arianna mused before continuing “but we won’t be down here too long. Welcome to my personal garden. It’s my getaway spot, where I go when I want to be alone.” 

I furrowed my eyebrows to the Queen, “So either I must have the pristine honour of being in your company, or I must have done something very bad.” I said humorously. The Queen laughed in response, shaking her head. “Do not worry. It’s nothing like that at all.” 

Her gaze for the briefest became hazy, before refocusing her eyes on me. “You are fairly new to being a Queen, yet when in the audience of the public you hold yourself very well. It’s not something just anyone can do. You can look at our own Rapunzel for that one. But I’m not here to talk to you about being Queen, we’re both too familiar with that.” Arianna admitted. My confusion only grew stronger. Why did she bring me here then?

“I see a young woman who was thrust into the role of Queen because of a tragedy in her life. She fulfils the role of Queen beautifully, with compassion, sternness, strength, and intelligence. But I also see a young Queen who was robbed of living her own life, of experiencing the world outside her castle walls. I didn’t want the same to happen to Rapunzel: so I’m glad we’ve finally worked something out that will help her: Please, help her find who she is before she has to take on the mantle of Queen.”

It almost felt like a backhanded compliment, to say she didn’t want her daughter to turn out like me. But I understood what she was saying. Yes...One day Rapunzel will have to take on the title of Queen, and live here in Corona. Why did that make me sad? That much has always been obvious. A sigh escaped my lips, the Queen noticing my hesitation. 

“Well, last night I saw you and Rapunzel in your room together. That was probably the happiest I’ve seen the both of you. If I’m honest, I was watching and waiting for the right opportunity to interrupt, and what I saw was both endearing and a little _concerning_.” The Queen admitted. Her words sent shivers up my spine, but I let her continue.

“As the Queen of Corona, I have officially not seen nor speculated upon anything. But as Rapunzel’s mother, well if my instincts are correct, then I can only give the two of you my well tidings. I can not imagine the struggle you must be facing, both inside and outside. I just want what is best for my daughter, what will make her happy. I think this will make her happy.” Arianna finished. 

So she knows, or at the very least has her suspicions. But she doesn’t outright disapprove. Given her position in the Kingdom, I’m sure it’s a difficult position for her too, but she seems to love her daughter a lot. That was probably the most support I could get. “Not as Queen of Arendelle, but simply as Elsa, I thank you. Thank you for trusting me. I promise your daughter is in safe hands.” Arianna seemed pleased with my answer. 

“Our decision to send Rapunzel with you had been discussed since after our first dinner. However, it wasn’t until last night where I saw Rapunzel with you, that I felt confident that it would be the right decision. We really want what's best for Rapunzel: I personally think what’s best for her is you. You’ll help her experience a whole new side of the world, a whole new side of herself. I thank you for that.” 

The fact that she knows and supports us just put a whole lot of pressure on me. I could start to feel the weight of expectations on me, but to be honest, it also felt empowering. I didn’t ever anticipate to get the support of the Kingdom, but just getting her mothers support was more than enough.

“Thank you.” I quickly rebuttled. Rapunzel’s mother laughed. “I love my daughter more than anything, and her happiness is what matters most to me. If you make her happy, then of course I’ll support her. Now I should let you go: I ripped you away from your guest. Or maybe I’m presuming too much?” Arianna mused once again. My face turned red and she let out another laugh. “Thank you again for your time.” I stated firmly, curtseying, and leaving her secret garden, heading back up the stairs.

I made my way back to my room and saw the door was wide open. As I peeked inside I saw her: Rapunzel, who was sitting on the counter of my vanity, kicking her legs in the air, her attention directed towards me. “You kept me waiting, I was starting to get worried.” Rapunzel admitted teasingly.

I paced forward, closing the door behind me. “I apologize for my absence.” I admitted, before sitting on the edge of my bed across from Rapunzel. A moment of silence passed, and Rapunzel quickly blurted out: “I wasn’t able to tell you earlier, but that dress looks beautiful on you.” My cheeks were rosy at her compliment, snow starting to fall from over my head, unsure of how to respond. “Why...thank you. You look...great too.” Oh great, I was starting to get flustered. My thoughts were becoming hazy. Rapunzel didn’t seem bothered by the snowfall. “Hey Elsa, this might be a stupid request, but can I ask it anyway?” Rapunzel questioned. 

I turned my head like a puppy, unsure of what she could ask. Regardless, I answered “Sure, you can ask me anything.” With a smile, Rapunzel placed her hand on the brush on the vanity. “Ever since my hair got cut it hasn’t been able to grow at all. I miss brushing through the length of my hair. I was wondering if it would be okay if I could brush your hair?” Rapunzel admitted.

Something about the act seemed so genuine yet so passion-fueled. With a warm smile I agreed. “Of course, let me take it out of my braid.” I pulled out the tie, and then proceeded to pull out the stands, one by one, causing my hair to fall with a wavy bounce. Rapunzel smiled and practically jumped onto my bed.

“Okay! Hold still!” She said. I was expecting a tug from the brush, but not from her finding a part from my hair. The sudden rush I felt was unexpected, a tingling warmth swam through my body, a moan slipping through my mouth. “I’m sorry! I was so used to how long my hair was and how much strength it took to hold that I forg-”

“No, _please_ don’t apologize.” I said, holding back my obvious arousal. Rapunzel didn’t respond to my statement, but it seemed clear to her that pulling my hair like that was definitely not wrong. She took my brush, brushing through a section of my hair, pulling it through after a couple of tugs. Once she was done she moved onto the next section of hair, wading her fingers through it before giving it another tug. 

Another moan escaped my lips, but this time louder, as the warmth and yearning in my body grew. “ _Now you’re just doing it on purpose._ ” I breathed out. Rapunzel chuckled. “Well, if you want me to stop, I can~” She teased. She had me exactly where she wanted me, and I loved that. “No, _please_ continue.” I moaned, Rapunzel chuckled once again, “That’s what I thought~” before continuing to comb my hair. 

As soon as Rapunzel finished she put down the brush, holding my hair in her hand. “Perfect.” She exclaimed, brushing through my hair with her fingertips. It was a small amount of contact, but it was enough to get me going. Normally I felt at peace with how cold my body was, but in this moment I felt heat. That heat wanted to break free, and I wanted her to do it.

I felt my body shiver one last time as Rapunzel pulled her hand out from my hair. I scooted away in, dare I say, disappointment, and turned around to face the young Princess. She was gorgeous as ever. I reached out, leaving my left hand open, a clear invitation for her own hand: She wasted almost no time, quickly intertwining her fingers among mine. Rapunzel seemed to be enjoying herself, with an ever devious look upon her face, which only caused the heat and desire in me to grow. 

“Rapunzel! Stop looking at me like that!” I said, clearly meaning that I wanted nothing more than for Rapunzel to stare at me like that for the rest of my days. Rapunzel raised one of her eyebrows. “Why is that?” She brought her finger up to her lip quizingly, It was clear she knew exactly what she was doing. I pushed up against her, taking my free hand and wrapping it around her waist. “You have me wrapped around your little finger, and you _love_ that.” I purred. Rapunzel seeming gleeful at this admission, which gave her all the confirmation she needed. Suddenly I felt her strength loom over me, falling under her weight.

More snowfall stirred as I looked up to the young princess, watching her as she straddled my hips. Shivers ran through my body as the warmth between my legs intensified. She wasn’t even touching me at this point and moans were escaping my mouth. Rapunzel noticed my whimpering and Rapunzel didn’t waste the opportunity: She placed a single finger, starting from my face, tracing down on my neck and to my chest. As soon as her finger brushed against my dress I noticed she flinched. She pulled her hand away, and I wanted nothing more to make her comfortable. As my body warmed I wanted to let my dress melt right underneath her body, and let this Princess have her way with me~! 

But another part felt very overwhelmed, especially with everything else going. I’m sure my face was very red, my moans of anticipation were only growing, and the snowfall was becoming a little overbearing. As much as I hate to say it, maybe it was best to stop here for tonight. We did have a long voyage ahead of us after all. 

“Rapunzel,” I whispered, Rapunzel’s attention redirected from her hand to my face. “Maybe not tonight.” I finished, disappointed I had to make that decision. Rapunzel seemed down about it as well, but a smile lit up on her face. “It’s no problem! We have the whole next year to explore and be adventurous, tonight is just one night!” She said happily. I gave her a smile as she climbed off of me. Still holding one of her hands, I pulled myself up, staring into her beautiful eyes. Despite her understanding, I could still see a yearning in her face, the same yearning I was feeling. We didn’t have to continue like before, but I decided to help relieve some of that tension. 

I moved my arm to hold the back of her head and leaned forward, placing my mouth on top of hers. Suddenly, our lips intertwined as my tongue wrestled hers. I unlinked my left hand with hers and brought it to the side of her midriff, sliding my hand up and down her waist. Our lips separated long enough to allow me to trail from her mouth down to her neck. I nuzzled my nose into the crook of her neck, before I lightly pushed my lips against her soft, warm skin. As Rapunzel started to moan I bit down lightly. I continued to move my way down her neck, my hand shifting from behind her head to her shoulder, and then lower. I held her breast in my hand, squeezing lightly as I continued to nibble at her neck.

Rapunzel’s hand slipped through my platinum hair, and almost in retaliation she pulled back on it. The warmth between my legs increased as my lips separated from her neck, another moan escaping my mouth. As I peered down at her I suddenly remembered we were supposed to stop. I didn’t want to, but we have a long journey ahead of us. We shouldn’t get too worked up the night before. With a heavy sigh I pushed away. Rapunzel didn’t seem to mind, as was absolutely glowing. 

She moved her hand to cup my face, stroking my cheek. “Thank you Elsa. This may sound weird, but you drive me crazy whenever your lips touch me~” She said, tracing her finger from my cheek to my lips. My breathing fragmented and my face grew red, a couple inches of fresh powder littered the floor of my room. “Me too…” I said sheepishly, my eyes darting away from the beautiful Princess in front of me. 

“Well I should probably get going. I’ll have to pack for the trip ahead of us. But I’ll see you tomorrow.” Rapunzel said happily, jumping off of my bed. “Wait!” I nearly screamed, standing straight up after her. “I hope you have a good night, and I can’t wait to travel with you tomorrow.” I said, staring at the Coronian Princess. Then it was as if time had stopped, neither one of us wanted to move. I just wanted her to stay here, to stay in bed with me, but I knew that wasn’t feasible for tonight. Rapunzel could sense my longing, as she stepped forward and cupped my face again. She leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the lips, causing my mind to be lost once again. But she pulled away almost too soon, my lips quivering, wanting more.

“Kissing you is addicting~” Rapunzel admitted, before straightening her posture. “But we’ll have plenty of time to do that and more in this next year. I’ll see you tomorrow morning, Elsa.” She said cheerfully. I was completely lost for words, and I simply gave her a smile back. With another wave, she quickly turned around and unlatched the door, swinging it open. 

\----------------------------

#### 

**Rapunzel**

I swung the door open, and my eyes widened, my heart nearly stopped. Standing right outside Elsa’s door had been my father and Cassandra. My eyes gravitated towards my father, who had a facial expression of both shock and disgust on his face. I tried to mutter any sort of words but they all just failed. Did he find out? Did he hear us? Did Cassandra tell him? Is that why they’re here? Were they eavesdropping on Elsa and I? So many questions filtered through my brain, and I wanted nothing more than for this to be a misunderstanding. 

“King Frederic, what can I do for you this evening?” Elsa approached, not letting their presence phase her. Either she was trying to play dumb or she couldn’t read the room. My father's eyes narrowed at the Queen of Arendelle, taking a moment before he could form his own words. “When Cassandra approached me earlier tonight I didn’t think that she was telling the truth. But what kind of King would I be if I didn’t listen to my citizens? So I came down here, with hopes to show that Cassandra’s fears were misplaced. But what I just heard...Is unmistakable. Rapunzel, that is unbecoming of a Princess. I am ashamed of you.”

Tears started to well up in my eyes. No, this couldn’t be happening. No...No…

“Your Majesty, I invited Rapunzel to my room to prepare for the trip to Arendelle tomorrow. I don’t understand what the issue is here.” Elsa stated so matter-of-fact that even I would have believed her. 

My father sighed in response. “You two can drop the charade. I could hear you both, even just standing outside your door. So please don’t treat me like an idiot.” Elsa stepped backwards almost in disbelief, it was clear that things were bad.

“Please father,” I begged “You don’t understand -” I started, but he quickly shut me down quickly. “No. YOU’RE the one who doesn’t understand.” His voice booming through the halls. “Corona is built upon ages and ages of tradition. As Princess, it is an honor and privilege for you to uphold that. I don’t want to see you waste your life like this! Your potential! Especially with a _Queen_ from another land!” He yelled. 

Tears started to well in my eyes , I couldn’t even say anything. I felt wrong, I felt disgusting, which made me even more mad: because I knew I wasn’t. I knew it was just the shame which my father laid upon me.

“Queen Elsa: as your status of Queen, I have tremendous respect for you. However as a person, I find it very disrespectful in how you’ve handled my daughter: knowing very well the position and burden which lay on her shoulders. Tomorrow morning you will depart from Corona, and I think that distance will be good for Rapunzel. She doesn’t need any ill influence. She’s better off staying home.” My father finally reasoned, Elsa looked shamedly at the ground, defeatedly.

_No!_ my thoughts screamed, as tears fell from my face. I knew it was leading to this, but to hear him say the words was soul crushing. Everything good was being ripped away from me once again. Why did I dare to dream?

“Frederic, what’s happening?” I heard my mother's voice speak up. Both Elsa and I turned our vision to see the Queen approaching the room. I felt a calming aura surrounding her. “My Queen: Please do not trouble yourself with this business tonight. Retire for the night and I will join you in a moment.” My father said, before redirecting his attention towards the two of us.

“On the contrary, given the fact that you are waking the entire Kingdom with your yelling, I feel it’s fair to say that you probably need to rest, and that _you_ should retire to your bed chamber. I’ll handle whatever issue we have here.” Mother stated calmly, tension starting to build between my parents. 

Cassandra finally spoke up, breaking her silence. “You don’t understand! Rapunzel and Elsa are-!” “NO, you both don’t understand!” My mother interrupted, standing in between the two of us and the two of them.

“What? Tradition? You’re so fixated on that, yet you lock our daughter behind these walls! Is that part of Corona’s tradition? If not, is that what is to come for generations and generations? It’s no wonder she’s come to resent being here, why she yearns to leave! Cooping her up in the Kingdom won’t do anything but make things worse for her! Not as Queen, but as Rapunzel’s mother, I am ordering she voyage tomorrow as was originally planned!”

I was shocked. With how loud my father was I’m sure she could hear him, yet she was defending Elsa and I. My level of love for my mother poured out, as I hugged her from behind, crying into her dress. “Arianna, please understand/ What you are suggesting may cause us to not only lose Rapunzel, but throw the entire Kingdom off balance!” My father fought back. I clung tighter around my mother, putting all my trust into her.

“I don’t know about that, but I can assure you we WILL lose her if you continue to diminish her dreams like this. Rapunzel is a young, adventurous, artistic woman who has been locked away her entire life. There is no world in which she will forgive you if all her memories of the Kingdom are entrapment! You expect all that pain and loneliness that she’s feeling now to translate into a good Queen? Let her go, Frederic. This will be a good thing, I assure you.” Arianna pleaded. 

I peeked from behind my mother to look at the faces of my father and Cassandra, both of whom looked more than displeased. Then my eyes trailed to Elsa, who was fairly quiet. She passed me a soft smile, showing that she wasn’t worried quite as distressed over the situation as I had been. I wish I had Elsa’s confidence. 

Almost uncharacteristically, my father stepped back, averting his gaze from the rest of us. “Give me until morning to think about it. I have a lot to consider.” My father said. My mother, Elsa, and I all sighed together. That’s probably the best we would get for tonight. I looked up to my mother, tears streaming from my eyes. This was something I’d never forget. “Let’s all retire to our rooms for the night, tomorrow is a big day for our guest.” My mom gestured to Elsa. 

“You are right, Arianna. I hope you all have a well rested night. Queen Elsa: I hope you’ve had a pleasant stay.”

My father said, looking towards Elsa. It was ironic given how he had treated Elsa during her entire stay, but I suppose he had to keep up some sort of appearance. His attention turned to me, and it almost looked like he wanted to apologize to me too. However, instead he spoke up defensively, “I just want what’s best for you.” He admitted softly. My eyes narrowed, but I didn’t dare to respond. My father nudged his head in the direction of the hallway, leading both my father and my mother to leave the hallway down to their room. 

I looked straight at Cassandra, who had such a strong sense of bitterness in her eyes. I could hear her teeth grinding, she was so full of anger but she wasn’t making a single sound. She stood there for a solid minute in silence, before turning around and running out. I turned to Elsa, completely exhausted by the encounter.

“I’m sorry about all that mess. I only hope it will be resolved tomorrow.” I said, trying to garner the hope from the Queen. Elsa turned her eyes away from me nervously. “Me too…” She quietly said, before turning back into her room. For a moment I thought she was going to just lock herself into her room, but instead, she stood still.

Still not facing me, she started: “Listen, Rapunzel. This is all my fault. I was warned that this would happen and I still acted on my feelings. This...us...Should never have even happened. So if things don’t work out tomorrow, I’m sorry.” She motioned her hand onto the door, as if to close it, but I stopped her with my words: I didn’t want to leave tonight like that.

“Why is everyone so insistent on protecting me? Elsa, you know full well I can take care of myself! I know my family, and I know how they would have reacted, and I still went with it! I think that’s because you’re worth it! There’s a possibility, and that is exciting for me! Elsa...I…” I stopped myself before letting that next word take over me. 

I took a deep breath before continuing. “I...care about you...I care about you a lot! And I don’t want you to hurt either, but we’re adults! You’re a Queen! Everyone needs to stop being so overprotective of one another! I can handle myself, and I know you can too! We can handle this, together!” I said sternly. 

Elsa turned around with a somber look on her face, guilt obviously still trailing her mind. “Maybe you’re right. I just want what’s best for you.” She admitted, her eyes still not looking at me. “You are what’s best for me. I know this.” I responded. 

Elsa shook her head in disagreement. “No, all I do...is hurt people...But I do think it’d be best for you to not be locked away in these walls...There’s nothing we can do about it tonight, but hope for the best. I hope you have a goodnight.” Elsa said, promptly shutting herself in her room. I placed my back against her closed door, slumping to the ground. 

I just want one dream to come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up! I'm going to try and have at least one, if not two, chapters up tomorrow.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!


	13. Chapter 12: Two Lights

# 

**Chapter 12: Two Lights**

#### 

**Elsa**

My eyelids drooped heavily, as I tried fruitlessly to lay down in my bed. A sleepless night before my voyage, that was just lovely. As much as the troubles from last night plagued my mind, I was glad my stupid mistake didn’t cause Arendelle any harm. The King could have ended any trade deals and our allyship right then and there. This could have been a disaster. What was I thinking? Maybe I took Anna’s words too close to heart...Enjoying myself as a person is one thing, but falling completely head-over-heels for another Kingdom’s Princess is a whole other story. It’s unbecoming of me as a guest. It’s unbecoming of me as a Queen.

Now what if the King approves of the princess joining me on my voyage, what will I do? Rapunzel insists I’m what’s best for her, but now I’m not so sure. Not because I don’t harbor any intense feelings for her, but because it seems eventual that we will have to part and live very separate lives. There’s no future where we can stay together. Both mine, and her eventual title as Queen is what will ultimately separate us. Rapunzel says that I’m worth going through all of that pain and disappointment, but I don’t think I am. 

Rapunzel had made a good point last night though, I can’t make decisions for her. I can only know my own strength: And I know I can get through this. I think it will be worth it for me, even if our union would only be temporary. But I was getting ahead of myself, even that possibility wasn’t assured. 

I glanced over to the balcony, the sun hadn’t risen yet. I was already packed and ready to go, just biding my time. There was a temptation to just leave to the ship in the cover of darkness, and not say goodbye, to not face the possible harsh reality. But I wouldn’t let myself do something like that. As much potential pain laid in front of me I couldn’t run: Not only for Rapunzel’s sake, but also it would look bad on Arendelle as their Queen. 

My dress didn’t seem to be all that fitting for sea-faring, but at the current moment I didn’t care. I left on my ice-made dress, and decided that I should bring my luggage out to the hallway. Unlatching the door.

THUMP

The sound reverberated through my eardrums, and I turned my attention downwards to notice Rapunzel, her eyes barely open, bloodshot. I crouched down to the ground and extended my arm to the fallen princess. She didn’t respond to the physical movement at all for almost a minute, but as soon as enough time passed the realization of her position must have hit her. Eventually she grabbed at my extended arm with both hands, pulling herself up.

“Why were you at my door. Did you fall asleep there?” I questioned the sleepyhead. Rapunzel, rubbing her head, nodded softly. “I think so. I didn’t want to be apart from you.” She admitted softly. This was getting dangerous. I was scared of what would happen if her father said no. “I’m sorry Rapunzel. You could have knocked, I would have let you in.” I said a little sadly. I was in conflict with myself, I wanted nothing else than to be here with her, but on the other hand, I felt it might be best to start to put some separation just in case things didn’t work out.

“Elsa, why are you up so early? The sun’s not even out?” Rapunzel asked, still quite clearly in a daze. Once I made sure she was upright I picked back up my luggage and headed over to the doorway, stepping lightly into the hall. “I’m just preparing for my trip. How about I get you some tea and then we go to your room to gather your stuff?” Before Rapunzel could answer I set down my bags, letting them lay against the wall adjacent to my room.

“Sure, that sounds good!” Rapunzel admitted, energy starting to fill her voice, before she slowly stumbling after me. The two of us made our way to the royal kitchen, where chefs were already preparing breakfast. As soon as I caught one of the cooks attention he quickly stopped what he was doing and came to address the two of us.

“Hello, I was wondering if we could get two cups of tea this morning?” I requested. He smiled at what seemed like a simple request. “Of course, right away for the Queen and the Princess!” and with that he ran off, placing a kettle on the stove top. I turned back to Rapunzel who was practically falling back to sleep standing up. I furrowed my eyebrows, not wanting to disturb her given her sleeping arrangement last night.

Soon enough, the chef ran back towards us with two cups of tea in hand, snapping Rapunzel from her sleepy trance. I smiled and accepted the two tea cups “Thank you sir.” As his smile drew wide again, bowing. “Of course, your Majesty.” I handed Rapunzel the cup, and she quickly brought it to her mouth to sip. “Wow, that’s really hot.” She said, practically spitting out what she had just drank. “Of course it was, it just came out of the kettle! Come on, let’s go get you packed.”

The two of us walked out of the kitchen and down the hall, towards Rapunzel’s room. Strangely enough as we approached, we both noticed her room door was wide open, and in front of us had been a chameleon motioning slowly towards us. 

“Why is there a reptile on the floor right there? And why is your bedroom open” I asked bluntly. Rapunzel ran over and picked him up, she didn’t seem scared or bothered by him. “This is Pascal, I’m surprised I haven’t introduced the two of you.” She mused. “He’s gotten pretty slow and tired in his later years... But why are you out here Pascal?” The Princess asked, turning her attention to Pascal. The small reptile made a soft whimper as it climbed onto Rapunzel’s shoulder. I was confused but it seemed Rapunzel was able to understand him. Maybe it was the same sort of connection Kristoff had with Sven.

“He was worried about me because I didn’t come back last night. I’m so sorry to have scared you Pascal!” Seeing how she looked at the chameleon really showed me that she cared for him, which warmed my heart. I started to walk forward, saying “So, let’s go back up the rest of your stuff Rapunzel. You know...just in case...” A chuckle escaped from Rapunzel’s lips as she charged forward to meet me. “Oh I’m already packed. I just needed to pick up Pascal and my bag. I don’t have a lot to bring...well, correction. I don’t have a lot of stuff I like, so that’s why I’m not bringing much.” 

I felt bad, but if that were indeed the case I knew exactly how to make it up to her. “Well, if you’re able to go to Arendelle, then maybe I’ll go buy you whatever you want. Just tell me what you want and you’ve got it!” Rapunzel smiled, but looked away embarrassed. “Oh...you don’t have to do that…” She said quietly. It was clear though that the idea excited her.

I couldn’t help but take in how beautiful she was in the moonlight. Her cocoa-colored hair shimmering in the moonlight, her old purple dress hanging on her body perfectly. I looked closely at her face, or what I could see of it, her lips scrunched as if she were worried. I wanted to alleviate that worry, I wanted to make her happy. 

“I do want to do that, and it’s no problem for me at all!” I replied triumphantly, wanting to make her feel as comfortable as possible. On the topic of money, I suddenly remembered I had to get 50 Krona exchanged for the fruit in which I had ordered. I turned away from Rapunzel in the revelation, “I forgot, I need to exchange 50 Krona in order to buy the food necessary for the voyage. I’ll be back.” But as I turned around, in front of us had been a bigger obstacle than money: The King. 

The man loomed over us, it was clear given his deposition that he didn’t get very much sleep tonight too. His tired eyes scanned past me and towards Rapunzel’s hand, which held her luggage. “Good morning Queen Elsa...Daughter...So it seems you can already predict my answer.” He admitted, defeatedly. A wave of relief washed over me, causing me to almost collapse on the floor of Rapunzel’s room. The King seemed far more level headed than he had last night. 

“I do not know in depth what is going on between the two of you, nor do I care anymore. What matters to me is my daughter's happiness. Everything can be figured out around that. If my daughter is not happy being guarded within these castle walls, then I think the next best thing is for her to see other parts of the world with capable… _protection_.” He admitted, the final word felt almost like a hiss. I didn’t let it bother me, the news in of itself was too good to complain about. Rapunzel sat down both her luggage and teacup before running up to stand in front of her father.

“I...I know the outside world can be scary, and so can the unknown, but please know I can make capable decisions for myself. I’m not that baby that was abducted. I’m a grown woman! Letting me go on this journey, to experience what life has to offer, is the best thing you could ever have done for me, and I thank you. Thank you for letting me do this.”

Rapunzel’s father sighed in agreement. “The only way you will learn what is right or wrong is through life experience. I’m not going to criticise you for what you’ve chosen. Especially after the both of you have lived such a sheltered life: I can’t fault you for that. I do hope you find what you’re looking for out there.” He said to his daughter.

I personally didn’t like how he made a comment and assumption of what my feelings were based on our similar histories, but I wasn’t about to throw a fuss. “I thank you for giving Rapunzel this opportunity. I also appreciate the generosity you have shown me throughout my stay. I am proud that our two Kingdoms could make an alliance once more.” As soon as I finished, I brought the teacup from my left hand up to my mouth, sipping ever so slightly. 

The King redirected his attention to me, smiling, as he stated “Of course. As well, let me give you the necessary amount of money, it’s the least I can do for you, seeing as you will be looking over my daughter for the next year.” He reached into his pocket, handing me a red-velvet bag with chingling coins inside. I smiled, he could be nice when he didn’t let his temper overtake him. As soon as he finished his conversation with me his eyes redirected towards his daughter, as he walked forward and gave her a large embrace.

“I am going to miss you.” He said lovingly, holding her in a close embrace. “I’m going to miss you a lot, dad.” Rapunzel replied, whimpering. Breaking from the hug, the King turned his attention back to me, a look of concern washed over his face. “My only request this morning from you, Queen Elsa: I wish for Rapunzel to spend what little time she has left here with Arianna and I. I presume this won’t be an issue.” I immediately understood and nodded in agreement. My mind flashed to five years ago, wishing I could have seen my parents one last time before they departed.

“That is completely understandable. We are planning on leaving the castle in thirty minutes, so I hope that gives you enough time.” The King shook his head in agreement, a smile breaking on his face “Yes, that’ll do. Thank you.” I curtseyed, and shot Rapunzel a smile, which she reciprocated. I didn’t want to take up any more of their time, so I didn’t feel bad about walking away. This wasn’t goodbye after all, I was getting a whole year with Rapunzel. 

…

I wandered down the halls, having met with my guards and captains, who picked up my bags. I gave them the red velvet sack which King Frederic had given me, so the guards could go and pick up my order down at the market. As well, I also sent them off to prepare the ship for the voyage. I made one last pace to my room to make sure I hadn’t left anything, but before I could even enter the room I saw my final obstacle. 

“Cassandra, what are you doing here at this time of day?” I asked. Something seemed strange though, she didn’t seem to have the same fire in her as she normally had. She almost looked...remorseful.

“Elsa, I wanted to apologize.” The young woman admitted. I was shocked beyond belief: those were words I never imagined coming from her. “I just wanted to protect Rapunzel. I didn’t trust you, I still don’t trust you. I thought you would just hurt her...and…” Her fists clenched, which caused me to raise an eyebrow.

“...And?” I quoted her, trying to provoke the last part of her statement. “And...well, I was jealous. I still am...but I’m not letting my anger overtake me. I thought that because of the four and a half years I had spent with Rapunzel, that meant that my connection to her had to have been more special. I felt...threatened. Threatened by someone she only just met. But I’ve come to realize that people can have multiple meaningful connections, and that doesn’t mean a sudden new infatuation makes your current connection worthless. No, Rapunzel held ours up high. It was me who tore it down. I doubt she even wants to see me because of what I’ve done.” She admitted.

I sighed as her words unfolded. So the truth finally comes out. “Listen Cassandra, it’s very clear we had gotten off on the wrong foot, but I do know that Rapunzel wouldn’t have you as her friend for no reason. She’s probably angry and disappointed right now, but she’ll come around. I know she still cherishes your friendship, even if it’s masked my a lot of anger right now.” I stated bluntly, Cassandra understanding fairly clearly.

“You’re right...I hope your voyage goes along safely, especially for her sake.” She said, turning around as if she was leaving the castle. Surprised, I spoke up: “Are you leaving? Why don’t you stick around to say goodbye to Rapunzel?” I asked, confusion teeming my voice. She stopped in her tracks, but spoke facing away from me. “I can’t face her. Not now...but I’m going to make myself better. A better friend. Someone she can trust. I want to be here for her, so that’s what I need to work on. I’ll see her next year, so I don’t need to say goodbye now.” She finished, before walking off. 

I sat there, watching the door close behind her, still shocked at how she was holding herself after everything she did to us. But if this morning has shown anything, it’s that people can truly change. Maybe so can the Kingdoms…

I got lost in my thoughts, the only thing shaking me out of them was a tap on the shoulder, and a familiar voice which sounded as beautiful as a bell. I turned to see the glowing Rapunzel, who had one of the largest grins I had ever witnessed. Behind the princess was her two parents, who while both quite tired, but still seemed fairly gleeful. 

“Queen Elsa, thank you for your stay.” Frederic said walking over to me. I looked up to the King and replied, “Thank you for your hospitality.” Giving him a little curtsey. The Queen approached the three of us, questioning “Where is all your stuff? And your guards? Are you ready to set sail?”

I could understand her confusion, it didn’t appear like I was about to go onto another voyage. With a slight chuckle in my voice, I answered “My guards and captains already took both mine and their belongings, and headed to the ship. We took separate dinghys over, so I just needed to wait for Rapunzel.” I said with a smile. Queen Arianna seemed reassured with my answer.

“We should probably leave soon though, we want to set sailing as soon as the sun rises.” Queen Arianna shot Rapunzel a smile after my last statement. “Then you both better be off. I wish you both a safe voyage home. I will miss you so much honey.” Rapunzel’s mother stated as she leaned in to give the princess a hug. Rapunzel returned the embrace, and as per usual, the King leaned over to complete the hug. 

“Be safe, but most importantly, live the life you want to live.” Her father stated, now my eyes tearing up at the sight of this family’s love. It made me miss Anna, Kristoff and the others. I’d be home soon. 

“Thank you. I’ll miss you both so much. I love you.” Rapunzel muttered under her breath, tears clearly falling from her cheeks. The family did one final squeeze before releasing their embrace, the parents backing away from their daughter. 

“We love you very much. Have a safe voyage.”

\-------

****

#### Rapunzel

****

_10 Minutes Later_

We made our way through Corona’s streets, the first time I had seen it at this time of day. Lamps were still lit with flames, given how the sun hasn't risen yet. There were almost no citizens around, and those that had been out this early murmured as we passed by, speculation on if we were the Queen and Princess. My one case of luggage was securely in hand, while Pascal was firmly attached on my shoulder. I could swear he was about to fall asleep, not that I can blame him.

To be honest I was disappointed with how things ended between Cassandra and I. She boils my blood and I want nothing to do with her after everything she did, but for some reason I still had the instinct to reach out to her, to be her friend. Maybe this year apart will be good for the two of us. 

Heading through the Kingdom made me feel very bittersweet. I wished that I could explore this Kingdom to my heart's content, but I was also about to have an adventure in a whole new Kingdom. The concept of that seemed both frightening and exciting. I let out a little squeal in anticipation. 

“You okay Rapunzel?” Elsa asked questioningly. I gave the gorgeous Queen a smile, as I could feel my energy finally starting to build inside me. “Yes, I’m so excited! This is truly going to be the BEST DAY EVER!” I couldn’t help but skip across the rocky ground, and my excitement only grew as we journeyed down to the docks. Elsa laughed, as I heard her say under her breath “Don’t get your hopes up for “best day ever”, we’re going to be on the sea for the majority of this week.” I ignored her comment to the best of my ability, I wouldn’t let her get me down.

Then there it was: Elsa’s ship. It looked magnificent, large, and sturdy. Any fears about water travel vanished because that ship looked amazing. “Wow…” I trailed off, my attention focusing on the ship. But then an obvious problem presented itself to me, “Wait, wait, wait...How do we get over there? Did they start sailing without us? Why is it so far away?” I started to panic. Was my trip to Arendelle over? Were we stranded here? 

Elsa placed her hand on my shoulder, the touch giving me all the reassurance I needed. “Rapunzel don’t worry, we’re taking a little dinghy over to the ship. The waters here at Corona are too shallow this close to the docks, so we had to drop anchor a bit away.” The Queen reasoned. Phew. That made me feel much better. I looked down at the docks and indeed, I saw the small boat which Elsa was referencing. I ran over and practically jumped in, Elsa’s voice ringing in my ears as I did so. 

“Rapunzel be careful!” Elsa yelled as she rushed over to the edge of the dock. The dinghy started rocking back and forth, clear unease starting to settle in. Maybe launching myself into it wasn’t the brightest idea. Pascal didn’t think so either, because for the first time in forever he stuck his tongue out at my face, before adjusting his grip on my shoulder. 

“Sorry, sorry to both of you. I just got a little excited…” I admitted. Elsa just laughed, so I could tell she didn’t think it was that bad. However, just as she was about to climb into the boat she took a quick look at herself and chuckled. She muttered something I couldn’t coherently understand under her breath, but she didn’t keep me guessing for long: the temperature around us dropped, small gusts of cold wind fluttering towards Elsa. Suddenly light blue trails danced around her body, as her skintight blue dress changed to that, of what I’d describe, as a sailor: With blue trousers, a long blue suit jacket with a v-neck undershirt. The blue trails dissipated as the Arendelle Queen lightly made her way into the dinghy, sitting across from me and Pascal. Elsa untied the ropes tying the dinghy to the dock, picked up the large oar, and before I knew it, we were off. 

Looking out to the Kingdom of Corona was truly a magical sight. The lamps lit across the entire town made the kingdom have such a resonate glow, especially the further out we rowed. Then, as we pushed further into the sea, I saw two lights floating from the castle. As the lanterns bounced towards the dark sky I could see two figures who had released the lights. I couldn’t make out who they were at this distance, but I knew it was them. They were wishing us a safe travel, and a look for where we will eventually return: Home.

Thank you...Mom...Dad...I love you, and I’ll miss you.


	14. Chapter 13: Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a warning: This chapter is FILLED with smut.

#  ****

Chapter 13: Heat

####  ****

Elsa

The swaying of the ship was the first thing I noticed when I came to. I let out a yawn, stretching my arms and legs, my right hand bumping into something soft and unexpected. I turned around and saw I accidentally nudged the sleeping Rapunzel’s arm. I had nearly forgotten that I offered my room to her, and what surprised me more was the fact that she had accepted. Rapunzel was a last minute addition to our crew, and we didn’t have another quarter prepared for her, so I made an offer that she could stay with me. The captain originally protested that a guest should have her own space, but Rapunzel insisted that she stay with me. I sat up and rubbed my head, before slowly scooting out of bed and making my way to the window.

We had set sail this morning, with the sun rising behind us as the ship drifted away from Corona. Rapunzel took it a little harder than I think she expected, but given our lack of sleep, the both of us had almost immediately clunked out on my bed. Now I could see that the sun was setting over the long and vast horizon. We must have slept an extraordinary amount of hours, because the day completely passed by. That wasn’t a complete surprise, given my lack of sleep from the previous night, but I just knew that my sleeping schedule would be completely ruined. Going back home to Arendelle, needing to attend meetings and handle paperwork was going to be a chore.

I turned back to see Rapunzel, twisting and turning on the bed, she seemed a little restless even in sleep. My eyes couldn’t help but look at how her short chestnut-colored hair bunched up against the pillow. Rapunzel’s messy hair made me acutely self conscious about my appearance. As I turned, I had noticed the chameleon Pascal sleeping on my vanity, seemingly comfortable. I was careful not to disturb the reptile, walking over to simply use the mirror installed in the vanity. I had fallen asleep in my frozen attire, which would honestly explain why my body felt so stiff. I let my hair down as my clothes washed over my body, now completely bare.

My eyes burrowed into the mirror, looking at my reflection. Growing up I always felt like there was a disconnect between who I was, and what I saw: because what I saw was a monster. I tried my best to overcome those thoughts, especially in the past two years, but this body was what caused so much isolation, so much pain. Anna was encouraging and helped my self-esteem, but still to this day it’s hard for me to completely love myself. With a heavy sigh I paced over to my luggage, to adorn myself in a loose nightgown. 

As soon as I started to rummage through I heard Rapunzel’s voice, startling me ever so slightly. “...Elsa? What gives you the right to look so cute…” She stated groggily, her voice trailing off at the end. My face became red, light snowfall fell over my head, and I nervously turned around to see if the Princess was gazing at my naked body. Luckily she was just sleep talking. After giving a sigh of relief I continued to rummage through the luggage, before pulling out a short red nightgown. It had no sleeves, a U-neck, and draped to my mid-thigh. It wasn’t the option I would go to when I’d want to cover up, but when around Rapunzel, that had been the least of my worries.

After pulling on the nightgown I scurried my way back to the bed, where Rapunzel had sprawled out, taking up the entire space. I still wasn’t use to this, sharing a bed with someone, but I decided to make the most of it. I could feel myself get warmer, resting my head above her chest and wrapping myself around her body, holding her close. 

I naturally felt cold most of the time, but her warmth was addicting, I wanted nothing more than to be close to her like this forever. Unfortunately, my silent time with her was quickly interrupted as she made a final big stretch, before her head popped up. I looked up to meet her gaze, but given where I had rest my head, the angle was quite awkward: so I reluctantly sat up. 

“Ahhh, good morning...Elsa…” Rapunzel barley muttered, yawning through the sentence. I couldn’t help but laugh in response. “Rapunzel, it’s night now! We slept through the entire day!” It took a moment for my words to register with her, but once it processed Rapunzel sat straight up, throwing me off of her. “I’ve already slept through my first day of the voyage?! But I wanted to look out to the sea! Take in the fresh air! Look at the beautiful sky! and-”

“Rapunzel,” I stated sternly, “We still have four more days of the voyage. Maybe it was best we get our rest today after such a sleepless night.” Rapunzel nodded softly, before looking out to the vanity where Pascal was sleeping. “But...I don’t want my sleep schedule to be ruined. I want to spend some time on-deck! What are we going to do? I’m not going to be tired again and then I won’t fall asleep until tomorrow morning, and it will just go on and on!...” 

I understood Rapunzel’s worry, but she was getting a little too wrapped in her head. “Well Rapunzel...We can fix that as the days go on. But like you’ve said, it’s getting dark out. We could go star-gazing out on the deck if you want. Or maybe we could find something to do in here?” I said, scooting to the edge of the bed. Rapunzel seemed to be gaining more energy, her eyes pivoting towards me. There seemed to be a bit of hesitation in her movements, her hand gripping at the blanket. My eyes couldn’t help but trail to her pink lips, which parted ever so slightly. Every primal instinct in me wanted to lean forward, to have her lips entangle mine. 

Rapunzel seemed to notice my shift in demeanor, or maybe it was the small amount of snowfall which continued to drift overhead. Her eyes held a glimmer that was both mysterious and alluring. Finally her delicate lips parted to speak: “I don’t mind saving star-gazing for another night, but what could we do in here?” Rapunzel questioned. 

I couldn’t tell if she was playing dumb or legitametly didn’t have any ideas, but I was determined to give her a few. I allowed my hand to drift, feeling the fabric of her dress which lay draped over her legs, Rapunzel biting her bottom lip in response. Given her look, it was clear words were no longer needed, she fully understood what I meant. As my hand traced her leg, Rapunzel looked towards me with an almost immediate yearning, before cupping my face and bringing me in for a kiss.

As our lips intertwined, my outstretched hand drew lower, slipping under her skirt, my finger-tips traced her bare leg. With just a simple touch I could feel Rapunzel shiver and moan. Our lips remained firmly together, her tongue waging war with my own. 

I hiked up Rapunzel’s dress as I continued to stroke her leg, the young princess seemingly like putty in my hands. I could tell it was taking all her strength not to collapse fully onto the bed, and I decided to give her that extra push. My fingers continued to stroke toyfully, making my way up her thigh, towards her warmth. Rapunzel’s moans grew as I drew nearer, the heat increasing significantly. 

Rapunzel’s moans finally broke our lips, her back crashing down to the bed below her. I watched as Rapunzel quivered under my hand, a sly smile crossing my lips. I took the opportunity, as I started to rub her panties up and down, the incredible heat gushing against my fingers. 

Rapunzel squirmed as my hand rubbed against her sex, indescribable noises escaping from her mouth. Before I could get too adventurous Rapunzel tugged on my nightgown, her eyes fluttering open slowly, almost in protest. Small confusion drawing over my face, I quickly interpreted her wordless demand. “You want this off?” I asked, gesturing to my nightgown. She nodded slightly, not finding the words to say what she wanted.

I took that as my chance, scooting off the bed and pulling the nightgown up and over my head, my body now completely bare once again. As soon as I turned back around I witnessed Rapunzel undressing herself, unprovoked. She seemed to be momentarily captivated as I turned to face her, her hands freezing as she eyed my body up and down. The momentary shock seemed to pass, as she continued to unlace the corset, finally being able to slip her shoulders out of her sleeves, pulling the dress up and over her body. 

I didn’t let a moment go by, jumping back onto the bed, my bare body over her own: beyond the white frilly pair of undergarments she had been wearing of course. I continued off where I had left off, allowing my left hand to trail from her abdomen down to her white panties. Instead of playing outside the cloth, I slipped my hand underneath, causing Rapunzel to gasp for air, before closing her eyes and biting her lip.

I curled my fingers through her soft short hair, the heat once again bounced off my hand, growing stronger the closer I got. As I reached downwards I could feel shivers run through her body. Her eyelids slowly opened, and all I could see reflected in her emerald hues was yearning and desire. I bit my lip, I couldn’t deny her any longer: I extended my middle and ring finger, touching the warm slit. 

Rapunzel’s moaning only grew as my fingers played with her swollen labia. Not wanting to tease her for too long, I lowered my fingers in between her flaps, slipping through the wet surface and penetrating her. If our shipmates didn’t hear her before, they surely did now, as I started swirling my fingers inside her warmth. My fingers were slow at first, mainly because I was filled with a little doubt. I hadn’t done something like this to anyone but myself. However, as Rapunzel’s moans carried through the room, my confidence bolstered, motioning faster as time went on.

My fingers continued to explore inside her warmth, finally hitting a small spongy surface inside of her, causing her to cry out in joy. “Holy shit- Right there- Right there~ WOW”, The words finally exploded from Rapunzel’s mouth, and I couldn’t have been happier with the results. Unfortunately I had trouble consistently hitting the spot just because of how small my hands were, but whenever I did manage to rub against it Rapunzel clearly seemed to enjoy it. Maybe she’s getting too use to this…

I slowly pulled my hand outside of her sex, removing it from her soaking white panties. Rapunzel made a whimper in protest, but I flashed her a smile. “Don’t worry, I’m not done. But I’m going to have to take _that_ ~” I assured her, biting me lip, as my hand toyed with the elastic on her panties. 

“Elsa, please…” The princess begged, giving me all the encouragement I needed. With a little help from Rapunzel, I grabbed her underwear from both sides, sliding the undergarments down her beautiful slender legs. As soon as they were thrown rightfully to the ground I climbed back on top of the woman. I started with her cheek, pressing my lips against the softness of her face. I continued down, trailing my tongue to her neck. Rapunzel’s arms wrapped around my bare back, as I started to suck and nibble on her neck, every time doing so leaving a small mark.

I didn’t stay there for very long though, as I pulled myself down her body, down past her shoulders to her perky, beautiful breasts. My gaze looked up to the Princess as my mouth toyed with her left nipple; all the while I took my left hand to play with her other breast, holding it firmly in my hand. Rapunzel shuttered against the bed, “Elsa” slipping from her lips, her nails digging into my back, causing a moan to escape from my mouth.

I continued on my journey, my mouth delicately traveling to her midriff, giving her soft, small little kisses as I made my way down. I slipped off the bed delicately, and without having to say a word Rapunzel quickly repositioned herself, scooting her legs off the bed, her pelvis right on the edge. I traced my hand on her inner thigh, Rapunzel’s moaning returning, stronger than before. I bit my lip as I was now face to face with her sex: and it was absolutely beautiful.

I pushed forward, my nose safely brushing against her light brown hair, my lips getting doused just from the light contact, her aroma fueling me. Then I allowed my tongue to explore. Rapunzel was nearly purring as my tongue flicked along her slit. I wouldn’t stop there, as I pushed my tongue upwards towards her hooded swollen bundle. Rapunzel gasped out for air, before moaning even louder:

“Oh Elsa, yes pleaaaase~” She yelled, only encouraging me to keep going. I shifted my eyes up, looking past her brown curly hair to watch her pleasurable expression. Her face turned bright red, not out of embarrassment, but out of intense pleasure. Suddenly, I could feel her fingers trace through my hair, before she thoroughly yanked it. A heat rushed through my body, my mouth separated from the Princess’ heat, a moan escaping my own lips. Rapunzel continued to hold a firm grip on my hair, but I didn’t let that stop the work I was doing.

Suddenly an idea popped into my head: it was a little different from when I would masterbait, because that was with my fingers versus my tongue, but it should have the same effect. I dropped the temperature of the room, letting the coldness that surrounded us ball into a single point on the tip of my tongue. As soon as I did so Rapunzel nearly yelped, which caused a brief moment of hesitation for me. Rapunzel however pulled my hair again, her eye shuttering open towards me “Don’t you dare stop!“ Rapunzel demanded. I smiled, my mouth firmly pressed against her warmth: I had no intention of stopping here.

I flicked my tongue at the bundle of nerves, occasionally using the length of my tongue to travel both across and inside her slit. As I continued my pinpoint assault I could feel Rapunzel’s thighs around my head starting to shake.I applying slightly more pressure with my tongue, Rapunzel’s moaning reaching an all time high. 

As I pushed forward, focusing now solely on her clit, Rapunzel moaned deeply, pulling my hair one last time before her lower body shook violently. After what lasted for about a minute, I could feel Rapunzel’s body relax, her strength fading. As soon as seemed appropriate. I pulled away from her sex, licking my lips.

“I hope you enjoyed that~” I said, my drenched face answering my own question. She couldn’t muster any words, so she only nodded before falling backwards on the bed. I licked around the edges of my lips before wiping the excess with my arm, climbing onto the bed next to her. It seemed as if Rapunzel was on some sort of high.

“I knew you had magic hands, but who knew you had such a magical mouth too~” Rapunzel purred. I couldn’t help but laugh at Rapunzel’s stupid joke, rolling onto my side to face her. “Well, I don’t know about that one, but I’m glad I was able to make you feel good.” 

She ran her hand down my hips, tracing all the way to my lower thighs. I could feel the warmth start to swirl in my body, my breathing becoming ragged, and I looked for an outlet. Our faces crashed into one another again, our tongues raging another war with each other. Rapunzel took the opportunity to reach further down, grabbing my ass, and slipped her leg in between mine.

As we kissed, Rapunzel kept pushing me and pushing me, her leg grinding further against my sex. My body shivered as I could feel her pelvis tap mine, her wet surface drenching my pelvis. Rapunzel pinned me down, thrusting forward, her thigh rubbing deeply against my warmth as my leg did to her. As Rapunzel continued to dominate me she took her hand, tracing from my waist and up to my breasts, her hands very warm to the touch. She lightly let her fingers brush over my nipples, which caused me to moan in response. She left her right hand on my breast, moving her other hand up to my face, before leaning back over me and kissing me.

She played with my breast as we kissed, our pelvis’ grinding up and down against each others legs, and I gasped for air whenever possible. My desire, my hunger, my yearning only grew with each passing moment, and eventually it became unbearable. “Rapunzel….” I whimpered. The young woman chuckled, slowly retreating her leg from between my thighs, bringing her hand from my breast to her mouth. For a moment it appeared that she was done, but given her expression, I knew that was far from the truth. 

“Oh? Oo you want something, Elsa?” She was teasing me now, but I didn’t care. I would submit to her, I just wanted her to continue playing with me. Words unable to form from my mouth, I let out another whimper, snow now delicately decorating the bed.

“Oh sorry, what was that? You’re going to have to speak up little-miss frosty.” She toyed, unbothered by the fresh snow. I tried to regulate my breathing as much as possible, only being able to form fragmented words: “Rap...unzel...Please...make me...feel good...Please…” I squeaked out. Rapunzel’s smirk only grew as she lowered her hand again, this time to my upper thigh. My pelvis rose impatiently, trying to reach her hand. Rapunzel bit her bottom lip, her hand lightly stroking my thigh. “Oh? Do you want this?~” She teased. I didn’t care, I just wanted it. “Please” I begged again.

That seemed to be the magic word, Rapunzel taking that as a single to travel towards my warmth. Her hand brushed against my labia, and another moan escaped my mouth, my face absolutely burning up. “Wow, you’re an absolute downpour down here my Queen~” 

She leaned her body into me, her hand passing through the slit, her lips connecting with my own as she let her fingers do the work. As Rapunzel inserted her fingers, my body tensed up and released both at once. Despite our connected lips I could feel a giggle reverberate through her mouth. It was clear she was amused by my enjoyment, but I didn’t care, I was all hers~

Rapunzel played around inside, and then her fingers pressed deeper. Almost like an activation switch, her fingers pressed against a soft surface inside of me, and my body convulsed. If I was feeling tingles earlier, this was full on waves of heat washing over my body. Rapunzel certainly didn’t waste the opportunity, rubbing the spot over and over again. My thighs closed around her hand, and I pulled her closer, my tongue wrestling hers. My hands searched her back, my nails clawing away as pleasure filled my movements. My moans broke through the kisses. Rapunzel bringing me closer and closer to the edge. 

“Rapunzel…” I moaned out, my eyes barely even half open now. My thighs were outright shaking from her amazing work. Rapunzel smirked at me, her fingers still exploring my sex. “What is it Elsa?” Rapunzel questioned, her fingers picking up the pace. Her movements caused waves of spasms to form from my pelvis up through my entire body, washing every nerve with a sense of pleasure. My mind went blank for just a moment before my eyes could drift open to look at the beautiful princess.

“I love you, Rapunzel.” I admitted softly, my moans slipping in at the end as my breathing staggered. Rapunzel gave me a smile back. “I love you too, Elsa.” she admitted, before diving back in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So as per both the pre-chapter warning, and now through the actual chapter, it is clear that this chapter was filled with a lot of smut. I had intended to get this chapter out yesterday, but I almost decided to cut this chapter out entirely. It needed heavy reworking/editing and I wasn't confident in my skills to get it to the place where it needed to be. 
> 
> With that said, that obviously didn't happen because this morning I had a fire lit under me to get this chapter into acceptable shape. I still am very inexperienced with writing smut, but I suppose the only way I can get better is through writing more.
> 
> With all of that said, there will only be one other instance of smut in this fic (spoiler: it'll actually be next chapter!), so prepare yourself for that. As well, I'm hoping to get one or two more chapters out today. My next chapter is one of my more ambitious chapters I've done given a couple of reasons, so I may only be able to get one more knocked out for today.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you all enjoy!


	15. Chapter 14: Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains smut in it, although definitely not as much as the previous chapter. Enjoy!

****

# Chapter 14: Love

****

#### Anna

_Four Days Later_

Most mornings I would be sprawled out in bed, unmoving, unwakeable until the sun was well up. Today was not like most days. My heart ached ever since my sister departed for Corona, but soon that pain would disappear. Today is the day! I turned over in my bed and nudged the man next to me, whose snoring started to irritate me. “Kristoff, wake up! Today’s the day! Elsa’s coming home!” I said gleefully, shaking the man awake.

“Wha-what time is it?” The blonde haired man asked, clearly still not fully conscious. I rolled my eyes, pulling the blankets off of us. “It doesn’t matter what time it is: Elsa’s coming home today! I’m so excited! I want to hear all about her time at Corona! I wonder how the Kingdom was like- Wait, more importantly I want to know how the _food_ was like. I wonder if she made any friends along the way. I hope she wasn’t too lonely.”

Kristoff simply patted my shoulder, sitting up from our bed. It was clear he was in no mood to rush up and out. I pushed myself out, running past Sven’s round bed on the ground. Even though he too was soundly asleep I couldn’t help but tell him the news! “Sven wake up! Elsa’s coming back home today!” I said cheerfully. Sven barely lifted his eyelids before shutting them again, not giving me too much attention. Oh well.

I ran over to the window, pushing the curtains wide open. Behind me I could hear Kristoff get out of bed, probably petting Sven. “Stop it I’m trying to sleep” Kristoff voiced for Sven. “Ah buddy, you know going back to sleep once she’s up is impossible.” He said jokingly. I didn’t mind his little jab, because in the far distance on the waterfront I could see a figure: I think it was a ship! If that’s true then Elsa’s almost home!

I jumped for joy, looking behind myself with a huge grin on my face. There sat Kristoff and Sven on the floor. Geez, get a room. “I want to be right there for when she arrives!” I yelled, running behind my clothing screen, quickly fixing up my hair and putting on a casual dress, along with a pair of green flats. Once done, I emerged, running to open the doors. As I dashed around the halls I noticed all the Christmas decorations were still up. Perfect! I was saddened that Elsa missed both her birthday and Christmas celebrations, but we had her in our hearts, and we know that she had us in hers. 

As I ran through the halls I heard a loud familiar voice call out after me. I skidded, and here I saw Olaf running towards me, his stubby legs having trouble with running. “Anna! Where are you running off to so quickly?” The little snowman asked while catching up to me. 

I chuckled, I’m glad someone was up bright and early this morning. “Olaf, Elsa’s coming home! Come on, let's go meet her at the docks!” I said, picking up the small snowman. “Oh, I’m in the air now. That’s nice.” Olaf said bluntly, waving his little stick arms around.

Then suddenly the realization of what I said seemed to hit Olaf: “Oh! Elsa’s coming home? Oh when? I hope she’s here soon!” A smile grew on my face, I was glad I wasn’t the only one who was excited for my sisters return. 

“Let’s go Olaf! She’ll be here any minute!” I exclaimed. Olaf gave me one of the most puzzling looks. “You’re holding me. I can’t walk.” Oh right. I set him down really quickly, wanting to waste no time. “Ah, that’s much better.” The little snowman said as he touched his little feet to the ground. 

“Okay, let’s get a move on then!” I rushed down the stairs, to the grand hallway. I was originally heading towards the main castle doors, but instead I made a sharp turn to leave the Kingdom’s side exit, which led directly to the docks. I opened up the older looking door, holding it open for the snowman to make his way through. Once he got out in front of me, I followed, taking the windy wooden staircase. I made my way to the docks, where I saw the large ship arriving. My smile grew even bigger, my excitement unable to be contained: She’s finally home! 

\----------------------------------

****

#### Elsa

I started to sweat. Me! I never sweat. But I was nervous to see Anna again. I knew she understood, but I felt bad not only missing my birthday celebration, but also missing our third Christmas together as a family. Besides all of that, I wanted Anna to be approving of Rapunzel and I...I wondered how she felt about that. Part of me hoped that she was just excited for me to finally have found love.

Rapunzel on the other hand couldn’t wait to get off the ship. I know after having slept in through that entire first day she was really bummed about not looking out to the ocean, but now all she wanted to see was solid land again.

I climbed up to the main deck, where I could finally see my home again: The Kingdom of Arendelle. I looked to see my two captains and guards prepared to dock, and I shot them all a smile. “Once we dock do not worry about your own belongings. You all have worked hard and tirelessly, we can get others to gather our belongings. Please just rest once we get home.” The captain steering the ship happily said “Aye, Your Majesty.” keeping his vision ever forward. 

“Are we almost there?” I heard a groggy voice behind me. I turned around and saw the always-lovely Rapunzel, stretching as she walked up the stairs to the deck, Pascal sleeping comfortably on her shoulder. “Hello sleepy head. I’ll be happy to tell you that we’re almost docked.” Rapunzel yawned, her eyes still closed. “Oh okay…” Then her eyes shot open. “Wait, we’re almost docked!” She nearly screamed, rushing to the edge of the boat. I chuckled to myself, as I approached her. 

“Yes. That’s my home, Arendelle. It’s almost like the opposite of Corona. It actually snows here in the winter, unlike there, as I’m sure you can tell.” Rapunzel looked critically at the sky, not seeing any snow fall, but as she looked back out she saw the snow-covered Kingdom in front of her. 

“It’s really beautiful. Wow…” She said to herself quietly. “First time you’re seeing snow, I assume?” I laughed. Rapunzel nudged me with her elbow. “No. You showed me snow about a week ago, remember?” I laughed, how could I forget. 

“Wait, I see someone at the docks. Is that anyone you recognize?” Rapunzel noticed. My eyebrows raised in response, who would be waiting out here this early without prior notice? Then I saw the sunlight reflect off her orange hair and it was clear who it was. My lips turned upwards as I leaned forward over the bow of the ship. “It’s my sister. It’s Anna!” I said excitedly. Rapunzel suddenly seemed to shut down, all her excitement contained. I turned my attention to the young Princess and it was clear: She was nervous. I wanted to try and alleviate any nervousness she felt. 

“Listen, you don’t have to be afraid of Anna. She’s my sister, and she loves and supports me through everything. Even when I hurt her she still cared about me. There’s no way she doesn’t accept and love you.” Rapunzel looked away from the docks and turned her attention to me. “I sure hope so…” She seemed unsure, but she would see soon enough.

The closer we drew, the happier I became. I was finally home. I’d get to see everyone again. I’d get to introduce Rapunzel to everyone. My concentration broke as the ship came to a halt. We were just above the docks now as the Captain dropped the anchor. Unlike Corona, we were able to pull into harbor. The wooden staircase up against the ship, I looked back at my men as I said: “Remember, please allow yourself to rest. Head home for the day, we will have your luggage personally escorted to you.” My two guards nodded, as they headed down the staircase, eager to get home. 

I turned to Rapunzel, giving her a smile. “Now’s the time. It’ll be okay.” I said, stretching my hand out for her. She wrapped her fingers around my hand, squeezing it tight. “I know it’ll be okay, because I’m with you.” She admitted. I leaned in, stepping on my toes, and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. It was all going to be okay.

Still holding her hand, I directed her to the wooden stairs. I let go of her hand and offered her to walk down first, but she shook her head no. Probably still the nerves. I didn’t fight her on that, as I climbed onto the stairs, making my way down to the dock. As I walked down the wooden staircase I saw not only Anna waiting at the bottom for me, but also Olaf. My pace hurried as I ran down the stairs faster than I probably should have, on the last step nearly jumping into my sister’s arms.

“Elsa, that was almost too long. You can’t do that again.” Anna declared, returning my embrace, even tighter than I was holding her. I felt two thin sticks wrap around my legs, as the snowman's voice said “Ah, I love you.” I separated my embrace as soon as I heard footsteps on the wooden staircase behind me. Anna and Olaf looking at me in confusion, I raised my hand in explanation: “We will be having a guest with us for the next year. This is Rapunzel.”

Anna stayed silent and just observed the Princess. Olaf on the other hand reached for my hand, trying to tug me down to his height. I complied and leaned over, listening to what he had to say. “Why is Rapunzel sleeping? And green? And why does she have a human carrier?” I chuckled at Olaf’s question, pulling away from him. “Oh Olaf, that’s Pascal! Rapunzel is the human.” His eyes narrowed as if he didn’t believe me, but I wasn’t going to try and explain it to him any further. Any sudden suspicion left the snowman, as he quickly quipped “Well hi Rapunzel. Pascal! I’m Olaf and I like warm hugs!”. Rapunzel shot me a look of intense confusion, probably on the fact that there was a walking talking snowman, but she didn’t verbly question him. “Hi Olaf, it’s nice to meet you.” Rapunzel replied. 

Anna pushed past me slightly, not picking up on Rapunzel’s nervousness. Out of the two of us, Anna had always been the more outgoing, extroverted one. “Hello Rapunzel, it’s nice to meet you, I’m Anna!” My sister said, simply sticking out her hand. Rapunzel seemed frozen, unable to move. I motioned next to the Corona princess, nudging her ever so slightly as to show her it was alright. Finally her voice cracked from her mouth, and she slowly moved her hand forward to meet my sisters. “Hi Anna, I’m Rapunzel. Glad to make your acquaintance” 

I walked forward a little. This was probably my best chance to tell Anna, and get her feelings on the matter. “Rapunzel traveled with me from request of the King and Queen. Rapunzel is their daughter, and as Princess of Corona she will be studying under both you and I to learn proper royal etiquette. But there’s another reason why I accepted her stay, and that’s beca-” 

A look of shock overcame Anna’s face, and she quickly bowed her head towards Rapunzel. “You’re a Princess? Sorry for my rudeness mam!” Anna quickly said, cutting me off. Rapunzel shook her hands in front of her, laughing in response “No it’s alright, please don’t worry about that.” Before I could interject, Olaf pushed past me, looking up to the Princess. “Wow. So she’s like Anna. But a different Anna! From another place!” He stated in wonder. Rapunzel shot me another look when Olaf spoke to her. Leaning into me, barely audible, she said “At first I wasn’t sure if you were controlling him like a puppet to make me laugh. But is he actually...alive?” Rapunzel questioned. 

I smiled in response. “Yes, this is Olaf. Anna and I built him when we were only children. However, when everything happened two years ago I actually, well, made him.” I admitted, not knowing how else to explain it. Olaf wagged his little stick arms, walking between Anna and I “Yup! These two made me! They’re like my moms. Except they’re sisters. So that’s weird.” Olaf chuckled.

Anna grimaced at Olaf’s words, and decided to change the subject. “Well, Elsa seems to like you well enough, so I’m glad to be having you as our guest. Now Elsa, you just traveled, how about you go relax and I’ll help Rapunzel get settled in a room at the castle? I’ll even take over your pape-” I probably said “No!” way too quickly, before covering my mouth in embarrassment. I had really wanted to tell Anna what was going on between Rapunzel and I, but maybe that should wait for when we’re alone.

Anna raised her eyebrow from my immediate response, and I knew I had to get an excuse. My eyes darted to Rapunzel who looked easily as speechless as me. “I-I mean that Rapunzel here hasn’t really seen the outside world beyond her Kingdom. She’s feeling nervous about spending nights alone all by herself in an unknown room. So that’s why I had offered her to stay with me in my room until she got comfortable!” I said, making most of it up as I went along. 

Olaf celebrated “Oh, this is the slumber party I mentioned! Yay! I’m so excited to cuddle up in a blanket, and to tell ghost stories. Oh! We can also roast marshmallows over your firepla-!” 

“Olaf!” I demanded, trying to get him to focus. “Maybe sometime in the future we can have a slumber party, but for the first while Rapunzel needs a calm environment to get use to. Isn’t the right?” I looked over, the still speechless Rapunzel rapidly nodding her head up and down. I wasn’t opposed to the snowman's visits, but while we were first getting accustomed to Arendelle I wanted to have some alone time with Rapunzel. His stick arms almost looked like they would fall off his body, disappointment crossing his face. I knew I couldn’t leave things like that. 

“There will be many opportunities in the future to do fun things like sleepovers. I promise you Olaf.” His spirits seemed to be lifted from that simple statement. Anna placed her hand on my shoulder, before stating, “Is there anything I can do for you then? You’ve been traveling for quite some time.” I sighed “Well if you don’t mind requesting the attention of some of the guard. There are belongings on the ship which need to be returned to their owners. I told my crew not to worry about it because I’m sure they were exhausted. As well, I’ll take you up on your offer for my paperwork today. I know I’ve just returned, but as you can imagine, the last thing I want to do today is sit in my study and look at trade deals.” 

Anna gave me a smile in response, I knew all was well. “Of course. I never imagined how grueling it was, and honestly I don’t know how you did all that for two years without a break. Take as much time as you need.” Anna reassured. Another idea popped into my head as my stomach grumbled. “And maybe some food for Rapunzel and I in an hour or so? I’m starved for a real meal.” Anna smiled before giving me another tight embrace. “Of course, I’ll have something prepared for you right away!” Anna declared.

Anna quickly separated from me, before turning back to Rapunzel, awkwardly doing a half-curtsey before saying “It was nice to meet you.” Rapunzel nodded, squeaking out “It was nice to meet you too.” Anna looked at me with affirmation, before grabbing Olaf by the arm and dragging him away.

I looked to Rapunzel, who still looked anxious. “You see, that wasn’t that bad.” I said, releasing a sigh of relief. Rapunzel took a deep breath, and almost became a rag-doll on the exhale. It was clear she had been holding a huge amount of tension. She must have really been nervous. Guilt started to seep into my mind, as I was unable to tell my sister my true relations with this princess. 

“Rapunzel, I’m sorry for not telling Anna about us. But after I was interrupted I didn’t get a chance to bring it back up. Now that I’m thinking about it, I think I feel it would be better if I did that alone.” Rapunzel awkwardly smiled, shaking her hands in front of her face, trying to tell me it was okay. “No, don’t feel bad. With how I was feeling I’m almost glad you didn’t tell her here. I’d much rather you tell her when you’re alone.” I breathed a sigh of relief, I’m glad she wasn’t upset with me. With that in mind I smiled to the brown-haired Princess, and said, “Well, without further ado: Welcome to my home!”  
\----------------------------------

****

#### Kristoff

My foot tapped the floor anxiously. I should have probably heeded Anna’s wake-up call, but can you blame me? It was right before sunrise. Well, it was probably better this way. Anna could get her moment alone with Elsa... and so could I. I slumped against the wall, Sven sitting next to me, like a puppy waiting to do a trick.

“Hopefully Elsa will be here alone...” I muttered to myself. Sven lifted his eyebrow, “Why do you want to see Elsa alone?” I quoted for the reindeer. I took in a deep breath, rolling my eyes away from my deer-friend. “It’s something I have to handle on my own. Don’t worry about it.” Sven nudged me with his soft snout, “But you’ve never kept secrets from me.” I translated, clear disappointment crossing Sven’s mind. Despite feeling exhausted I stood up, rubbing his head. “It won’t be a secret for long. I just need to talk to Elsa about it first.” I admitted, Sven fluttered his lips in disappointment.

That’s when I caught my moment! Elsa walked through the side entrance. Good news was I didn’t see Anna anywhere in sight, but the bad news was that there was some girl with her. Whatever, it doesn’t matter. I ran up to the Queen, and it seemed I caught her eye, as she acted surprised with how quickly I was moving. 

“Kristoff-” Elsa stammered, I cut her off, I needed to get her alone as soon as possible. “Hi Elsa, I hope you had a great trip. Sorry to take you away from company, but can I talk to you for a moment?” I grabbed the Queen by her arm and I lightly tugged her across the hall, making sure that we were alone.

“Hi Kristoff. Now what is going on?” Elsa looked a little peeved at me, but I didn’t let that bother me: I needed to do this. I didn’t want to waste any time, I took a deep breath before asking my question. “Elsa, I’m going to try to make this short: I love Anna, and I want to take things further with her. I heard you were not approving of her and Hans’ marriage, but that was completely different circumstances. In these past two and a half years I feel as if I’ve proven myself to truly love Anna, and be here for her when it counts. So please, I ask of you for your blessing in proposal to her.”

Elsa held a surprised look on her face, not saying anything at first. I rubbed the back of my neck, realizing how much of a sudden rush this must have all been for her. “I’m sorry to throw this at you right when you got back, but I’ve been thinking about this a lot, and I think it’s time.” Elsa seemed to relax, which made me feel calm. It seemed something clicked with her, because she finally figured out what she wanted to say.

“Kristoff: Anna is my sister, and I care about her deeply. I disapproved of her prior engagement because Anna and Hans had only known each other for that day. I don’t regret my decision back then at all. On the other hand, the two of you have been together for well over two years now, and have shown that you do truly love one another. I give you my blessing. Anna is very lucky to have you in her life.” 

I probably had the stupidest grin on my face, but I didn’t care one bit. I wrapped my arms around the Queen, and held her tightly. “Thank you, I promise I won’t let you down!” I felt a slight cough against my chest as Elsa trembled in my arms. “Maybe...if you could actually let me down...that’d be nice.” Oh. Right. I let go of her, her feet touching the ground again.

“I’m glad you’re doing this Kristoff. You’re great for Anna... and I love you too.” Elsa stated happily. I went in for a hug again but Elsa flinched, she was probably too overwhelmed. I backed up and rubbed my neck again. “Well, I’m sure you have a lot to do now that you’re back. I’ll let you go. I’m glad you had a safe journey.” My eyes wandered to the young woman who waited patiently away from the two of us. Who was she?

“Actually Kristoff, while we’re on the subject, I’d like to make a confession of sorts.” My eyebrows arched, turning my attention back to Elsa. She was rubbing her right hand with her left, clearly nervous, but after taking a breath of fresh air she replied: “I think I’ve gotten a new perspective on _this_. On love. I’ve always had love for my sister. I never thought I’d find that yearning or attraction. I had certainly never felt it before in all my years here in Arendelle.” Elsa finished. Where was she going with this?

I felt as if she could see me staring, and she averted her gaze nervously, realizing she needed to get to the point. “While I was gone... I think I’ve fallen in-love. It’s a magical feeling that I never want to let go of. So now I can see why you and Anna do all that you do for one another. It’s heartwarming, exciting, blood pumping, and scary all at the same time.”

I took a step back. For some reason it just never crossed my mind that Elsa could love someone else romantically. She always seemed very reserved in that respect, almost closed off. But maybe that’s also because I always saw her as a sister. I couldn’t help but smile in response. “Wow! So who’s the luck-” I started, but Elsa shook her head, looking to want to keep my volume down. “I’ll let you know in due time. But I haven’t even told Anna about any of this. I hope that you can keep this to yourself for the time being.”

Well, if Elsa wanted me to keep this a secret then I would keep it a secret, there was no doubt about that. I nodded, trying to gesture that my lips were sealed. Elsa’s laughter was all I needed to know that she trusted me. “I wish you the best of luck with my sister, she’s going to be so thrilled! Now if you’ll excuse me.” Elsa quickly turned to rejoin her company which she had left over by the stairs. As I watched her walk away I felt as if I was indebted to her, thankful that Anna had such a loving and caring sister. I turned to face Sven, and ran over to the reindeer.

“What took you so long?” I muttered for Sven. As I approached I laughed, kneeling down to my friend. “Hey, it could have taken much longer. Besides, it’s not like I only had a question for Elsa, she had something that she wanted to share with me as well!” I boasted, feeling confident. Sven nudged my arm and grunted, standing up from the floor. “Oh? What did she tell you?” I questioned for Sven. “What? Nothing! Nothing... Nothing I can say right now anyways! But soon!” Sven fluttered his lips again in disappointment. “You’ve never kept secrets like this from me. First yours, and now hers...I’m starting to see a trend” I said disappointedly for Sven. 

I patted the reindeer on his head, trying to reassure him. “Hey now, I told you in short time you will know all the secrets. Maybe we’ll go get you a big bucket of carrots for being such a good sport!”

“What secrets?” I heard questioningly behind me. I turned around to see none other than Anna, with her beautiful red hair, and her cute freckled face staring at me quizzingly. A smile shot up on my face, but suddenly, fear and doubt came over me. She could not know, not now! “Oh hi Anna. What do you mean secrets? No one has any secrets here.” I lied through my teeth, but I hoped it was enough. “I heard you just say that ‘you will know all the secrets’. What are you keeping from me Kristoff?”. 

I shook my head, but Sven’s facial expression said otherwise. “She’s got you, it’s time to come clean.” I voiced for the grunting reindeer, who gave me a look as if he had gotten me. Anna’s face narrowed, as it was clear she wasn’t having any of my lies. I didn’t know what to do. I certainly couldn’t tell her that I wanted to propose to her, not here and not now. What could I do?

“Well...um...your sister is home!” I stated unconvincingly. Neither Sven nor Anna seemed to take that as an answer. I sighed. What else could I do to get myself out of this situation? “Listen...I can’t tell you...just yet anyways, but soon you will know! It’ll be better this way I promise!” I said, now telling the truth. 

Anna’s face became less narrowed, but a look of concern drew over her. “Oh, did Elsa tell you something? Is something wrong? But why would she tell you something before me?” Anna’s statements started to drift, but I was more than glad that her suspicion over my own secret seemed to fade away.

“Yes! You’re right! Elsa entrusted me with something! And I have to keep it a secret! But it’s a good secret! Nothing bad is happening! Sorry babe. I’m sure if you go find her she’ll tell you.” I said quickly, wanting to end this conversation as soon as possible. A smile lit up on Anna’s face, and she looked like she was about to just zoom off. A sense of relief washed over me as that seemed to distract the Princess. 

“Oh boy, I want to find her right now and force her to tell me! But…” She paused, “I’m sure she wants her rest...Fine, I’ll give her some time by herself. But I’ll go find out soon enough.” She declared. I couldn’t help but stare at her beautiful blue eyes. Man, was I lucky. Anna learned in and kissed my cheek, and I just sat there in wonder. Wow. I was really going to do this. I was really going to propose to her tonight.

“Well I’ll see you later Kristoff! Sven!” She declared, running down the hall. I rubbed my gloved hand against my cheek and fell to the floor next to Sven.

“Sven, this is bad. Every day I fall in love with her more and more.”

—————————-

****

#### Rapunzel

I felt a little overwhelmed with all of this. I wanted to scream to the heavens and run around everywhere, to see every nook and cranny of this Kingdom. On the other hand I felt so small, so out of place, the only person I felt comfortable with was Elsa. Luckily there she was, the blue-clad queen was approaching me, and I felt safe once again.

“Who was that? Is everything okay?” I questioned. Elsa smiled, nodding in response. “Yes. That was Kristoff, my sisters partner. He just...wanted to catch up.” She said unconvincingly. It was clear there was something more to it that she was trying to hide, but I didn’t want to push her further on that. “Oh, well that's good. Where should we go? I want to see the entirety of the Kingdom!”

Elsa sighed, it was clear that she was maybe a bit more tired than me. “Rapunzel...I can give you the whole tour, but do you mind if we go back to my room first and settle in for a little bit? I just want to unwind a little bit.” Guilt trickled onto Elsa’s face as she quickly rebutted against her previous statement “But of course I’ll show you around not only the castle, but the entirety of the Kingdom of Arendelle soon!” Elsa ended joyfully. A smile lit up on my face: Okay, I could wait. Maybe I can help her unwind a little bit too~.

Elsa tilted her head towards the staircase, evident that I should climb upstairs with her. Wow, I could only imagine how big this castle was, it seemed so wide and expansive. Elsa led, walking up the long curved stairs, and I followed closely behind. As we reached the top, Elsa continued to lead down the hall, until reaching two large doors. I looked in wonder: I couldn’t miss this, this must be where Elsa sleeps. Elsa turned around with a smile brandished on her face. “Welcome to my room.”

She turned back around and pushed the doors wide open: It had been a bit more barren inside than I thought: It held a vanity, three chairs, a large bed with purple tapestry pulled back, a grandfather clock, and three small nightstands, with vases filled with flowers sitting on top. It didn’t look necessarily over the top by any means, but it did feel like Elsa. I sat there in silence for about a minute, before pacing forward. “Wow Elsa, I love your room.” Elsa sighed in response, did she think I wasn’t being genuine?

“To be honest, this room holds a lot of painful memories for me. I was locked in here for fourteen years of my life. This is where I learned to fear myself...But I’m trying to change that every day. Please, make yourself at home!” Elsa finished happily. I couldn’t help but admire how strong she must have been, to be able to come back here and face her past like this on a daily basis. 

Pascal’s snoring became louder, his grip loosening on my shoulder. I’ve said this before, but I’m getting very worried for him, he’s gotten so old and it seems he sleeps through the majority of the day. I wondered if he was feeling any hurt or pain. I paced to her beautiful bed and sat the old chameleon down onto the soft surface, hoping not to disturb him from his slumber. 

My focus shifted back towards the queen, as the doors shut behind us, giving the two of us some privacy. The trip really must have been exhausting for Elsa, because the first thing she did was pull out the chair from her vanity and plop on down. I continued to admire the rest of her room, it looked as if it was decorated for Christmas, which was exciting because we of course missed any sort of holiday celebration while on the voyage. 

I looked over to Elsa in her blue clad outfit, and she looked absolutely stunning. She was shimmering from just the little light filtering through her closed-curtained windows. I wandered past the bed, trying to take in the rest of my surroundings. “Elsa, how about I do a little something for you for Christmas? I know we missed the opportunity to celebrate.” I said, trying to provoke a response from the Queen.

“Anna decorated this entire castle I’m sure, and she’s keeping these decorations up to try and get me in the festive mood. But right now I just want to rest and relax. Because of what happened with my parents I don’t know if I’ll ever feel comfortable on a sea voyage. So I think I’m just coming down from my stress.” Elsa admitted. I frowned in response, sad that she must have been nervous our entire journey home. But we’re back here safe, and maybe there’s something I can do to help.

“Well if you’re stressed and tired, how about I do a little bit of something for you? I don’t have anything physically, obviously, but this will be my Christmas gift.” I said, strutting over to the sitting Queen. As I approached her, she just looked at me as I stroked her shoulder, working my way down to her arm. “Rapunzel, you don’t have to do anything for me…” Elsa said, her breathing starting to stagger, betraying her words. I continued to stroke her shoulder, as I leaned in to kiss her cheek. Her face became rosy, and her eyes gleamed a beautiful icy-blue.

“Please relax my Queen, I’m here to serve you~” I toyfully said, before kneeling down in front of the chair. Elsa cupped my face as I started to descend, stopping me momentarily. “You don’t have to do this.” A smile crept up on my face in response, “I _want_ to do this, and given your deposition, it seems like you need this. But...I may need a little help if you want this.” I said, tugging at her jacket. Elsa seemed to be lost for words now, but her actions spoke loud enough. She let go of my face and twirled her hand, her icy clothes dripping off of her body, leaving her skin glistening with light water droplets.

Taking that as my cue to continue, I made my way down, my hand slipping from her arm down to her bare leg. I started to trace her leg, up and down. The continuous motion made Elsa tremble underneath my hand. As I made my way inwards Elsa scooted towards the edge of her chair, the heat emanating from her legs becoming more and more apparent. 

I decided this was my moment to strike. I lowered my head in between her thighs, and pushed my mouth forward towards her sex. My tongue slipped out of my mouth, and I started to explore the warmth in front of me. As soon as my tongue made contact I heard Elsa moan, and her thighs started to shake unsteadily. As I ate her out, Elsa lowered one of her hands and grabbed at my hair, almost pulling me away. My eyes opened, and I shifted them upwards to look at her pleased face. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks were red, and it was clear she was trying to resist moaning further by biting her bottom lip. 

I giggled, as I flicked my tongue upwards, past her swollen wet labia and up towards her clit, my nose nuzzling in her light blonde hair. Elsa gasped air as she pulled on my hair again, tingles running down my spine. “Rap-...unzel~” Elsa moaned in pleasure, and as soon as her grip on my hair loosened I motioned my tongue to continue to play with her warmth.

“El- ELSA?”

\---------------------------------

****

#### Elsa

“El- ELSA?”

All the pleasure I was feeling, the shivers chilling down my spine, all came to a crashing halt. My hand gripped tighter against Rapunzel’s brown hair. I didn’t want to look at the source of the noise, but I knew I couldn’t ignore it. I let my eyes flutter open, and turned my head towards my open door. Once my eyes fixated at the figure in the doorway my face flushed red. I instinctively pushed Rapunzel’s face closer, trying to cover my indecency. 

“A-Anna!” Is all I could muster, disgusted as I yelled her name with pleasure streaking my voice. She seemed shocked, her face bright red as her mouth was hanging wide open. Underneath one of my hands I could feel the brown-haired Princess starting to struggle: I realized I was holding her too hard and I let go of her soft chestnut-colored hair, causing her to fall backwards onto the ground.

“Anna, wait, I can explain!” I yelled, still sitting on the edge of my chair. Anna’s eyes looked Rapunzel’s face and my own, still shocked and inaudible. She started shaking her head before quickly backing out of the room. I tried to stand up but my legs felt like jelly, unable to chase after my sister. “I’m sorry for interrupting!” Anna screamed before slamming my door shut.

I let out an audible sigh, feeling a bit better with the door closed. I looked down to the ground where Rapunzel was laying, her face clearly wet from the amazing work she administered just a minute ago. It was fun while it lasted. I lowered my hand to help the young princess stand up, which took a couple of seconds because Rapunzel seemed as dazed as Anna had been. As she got back up on her feet it was clear she was very embarrassed. I let out one final sigh, standing up from the chair to meet her.

“Sorry about that, I really should learn to lock my door.” I stated firmly, holding tight onto her hand, before turning away and twirling my hand, making my tight icy blue dress. Next I turned back to my vanity, where I located a small towel. I handed it to Rapunzel so she could clean herself up.. Rapunzel accepted it somberly. 

“Hey Elsa...I’m sorry. I’m sure that’s not how you wanted your sister to find out…” Rapunzel seemed genuinely troubled by what happened. I gave her a small smile, wanting to try and dissolve her worries. “Rapunzel, it’s okay. I’ll go talk to Anna right now, but please don’t worry. It’s going to be okay.” Rapunzel seemed to be calmed by my words. She finished wiping her face and then threw the towel back down onto the vanity. Once she was done she looked up at me: her eyes were shimmering, but her face was still a light red.

I walked forward to Rapunzel and cupped her cheek, bringing my lips towards hers. I could smell myself upon her lips, but I didn’t mind at all. She pushed forward with her face too, and our lips touched briefly. Splitting apart almost as soon as we came together, Rapunzel looked back up at me with hope. I smiled towards the Princess, doing my best to reassure her.

“Don’t you worry, I’ll go talk to Anna right away and get this all sorted out. I love you, Rapunzel.”

Rapunzel gave me a warm smile back. “I love you too, Elsa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So as you can probably tell, this chapter was probably my biggest so far. As we returned to Arendelle I felt it would be good to see from more than just Elsa and Rapunzel's perspective, and I actually had a lot of fun writing from Anna and Kristoff's point of view. This is going to be the only chapter where I'll be "diverging" from Elsa and Rapunzel though, but I'll probably dabble outside the main pairing more in future fics.
> 
> I'll be trying to get another chapter out later today, so you can all look forward to that. With that all said, I hope you enjoyed!


	16. Chapter 15: Partner

#  ****

Chapter 15: Partner

####  ****

Elsa

I barged through the open doors, running down the hallway to find the unexpected guest. There she was, looking like a storm raging down the corridor. This was not good. I ran past all the christmas decorations, wanting to grab Anna while she was alone. “Anna! Please Anna, I can explain!” I yelled charging forward. My voice seemed to reach out, causing Anna stopped in her tracks. I approached my younger sister, cautious but hopeful.

“Listen, Anna. I’m sorry you had to see that. I didn’t intend for you to find out that way!” My words seemed to have struck a chord, as she quickly turned around. Judging just by the look on her face, she was displeased. “Find out? Find out what! That you like to have your Princess friend eat you out on the side? Listen, I’m not going to criticize you for that because I’m sure you have a lot of pent-up frustration. After all, you’ve never dated someone in your entire life, so get that relief wherever you can take it. But really? How did you convince her to do that? That’s wrong Elsa!” She rambled.

I know she was trying to cope with what she saw, but for some reason that really hit me deep. She wasn’t getting the point. “No. Listen, Anna.” I started “Yes, she...does amazing things with her mouth...but that isn’t what I’m trying to say! Anna, I think I’ve fallen in love.” I stated plainly, wanting to see her reaction. At first it was confusion, and then happiness overrode. 

“Love... Elsa...falling in love? Wow. I didn’t think this day would come! Who is i-” Anna’s mouth froze, and her eyes looked at mine. It was almost like she didn’t want to make the assumption, and I figured I needed to give her that extra push of confirmation. I nodded slightly, and Anna just exploded. 

“Elsa, you’ve fallen in love with a, wait...you’ve fallen in love with a woman? No, a PRINCESS?! Elsa, I - Well first off I never thought I’d utter those words. Second, WHAT?! You fell in love? How did that happen? You have to tell me!” Any thoughts about the previous sight she saw must have faded from her mind, because her sole focus was now on my love. 

“Well, it’s a bit of a long story...but to keep it short. I met Rapunzel in Corona. There the two of us bonded. We got a bit closer and found something brewing between us. It’s...unconventional, I know, but this is the love I feel. I love her, and I want her to be happy. I want what’s best for her. I care about her.” I stated. Anna seemed dumbfounded. I sighed, wanting to clear things up. “I wanted to tell you right away, but I felt more comfortable telling you by yourself. Besides, I also wanted your approval. I promise I’m not doing what you and Han’s tried two years ago, but I just wanted to know that you are okay with...us.” I started plainly. Given the smile beaming on Anna’s face, it was clear I didn’t need to worry any further, but I waited for her words anyways. 

“Okay with the two of you? Pshh, yeah totally. If you love someone, and they love you back, then hey, that’s alright by me. Doesn’t matter who it is.” Anna nudged my arm with her elbow, showing that there were obviously no hard feelings. I gave her a smile back, but just as soon as the moment settled Anna spoke up again. 

“Just... by the way... _Please_ remember to lock your door when you’re both in there. I can’t believe that on your first day back I just waltz right on in and saw what I saw.” Anna said exhaustingly. I rolled my eyes in response “I’ll try better in the future. Besides, maybe if you knocked everything would have been okay.” Anna laughed at my joking rebuttal. “Yeah yeah, well I’m glad you’re happy Elsa. I’m _really_ glad you’ve found someone who makes you happy.”

Me too Anna. Me too. 

“Well, I’m still pretty tired after the voyage, I think I’m going to go and get some rest. But I’ll see you tonight?” I asked, wanting to spend more time with my energetic sister. Anna gave a small chuckle before nudging me with her arm again. “One-Hundred Percent. I’ll get breakfast delivered to your room straight away, unless you want some more…alone time.” Anna teased. My gaze shifted. “No Anna. No plans for that. But some breakfast would be lovely.” Anna snickered in response. “Sounds good then. Oh! I know! We’ll have dinner prepared and it’ll be in celebration of your birthday AND Christmas! Wow I’m excited now! I need to go start these plans right now!”

Anna started to go off, but I wanted to stop her before she got too ahead of herself. “Anna, you don’t need to do that. But if we’re discussing celebrating, Rapunzel and I share the same birthday, and I think it would make her feel welcome and at home here if we were to celebrate her birthday too.” Anna’s smile grew almost three times its size, as she was practically jumping up and down at this point. 

“Oh that’s amazing! Yes! Maybe Kristoff and I will make another cake? Oh, there’s so much to do and so little time...Elsa, go rest! I’ll have breakfast sent to you, and I’ll handle all of your paperwork today too! I’ll see you again at dinner!” Anna said, quickly wrapping her arms around me, holding me tight. Her embrace didn’t last, as she darted off down the hall, likely to find Kristoff. Anna was so motivated. I could only imagine her surprise with Kristoff proposes to her. I wonder how he’ll do it? Well, that’s none of my business. 

I paced back towards my room, opening the large doors and seeing the young Princess sitting on my bed. She was looking at her lap, saddened. Maybe I left her for too long. I crossed the distance between us with a smile on my face. “Hey, Rapunzel, it’s all okay. Anna approves of us. Not only that, but she loves that we have found each other. It’s going to be okay.” Rapunzel’s eyes fluttered open towards me, her head no longer facing her lap, something clearly affecting her.

“That’s...that’s good. I’m glad I wasn’t seen as some...homewrecker or something.” I laughed, of course she wasn’t a homewrecker. I looked to her hands which lay in her lap, and finally saw what was truly bothering her: there sat the sleeping chameleon named Pascal. I walked quietly over to Rapunzel, sitting next to her on the bed. 

“If I’m going to be honest, he doesn’t seem to be in the best of conditions…” I said, wondering if that was affecting Rapunzel’s mood. It wasn’t until now that I could see noticable tear stains on her face. Of course she knew about what kind of state he was in. Rapunzel’s eyes shifted back towards the chameleon, who lay sleeping in her palms.

“Chameleons don’t live very long lives. From what Cass told me they only usually live up to five years, but Pascal has long passed that. I...I am so happy that he’s made it as far as he has, but I don’t know how much longer...And I’m sure the cold winter here isn’t going to help him. What was I thinking, bringing him here on this voyage…If only I had my hair...then maybe he wouldn’t be like this...” Rapunzel seemed to really be beating herself up about this, but it wasn’t her fault.

“Rapunzel. Pascal has lived a very long life with you, and that’s a life full of love. He may not have long left, but he’s still here, and you are with him. No matter the weather or circumstances, I’m sure he’d want nothing more than to be by your side.” I stated, trying to comfort her.

Rapunzel sniffled, turning her head to face me. “Maybe you’re right...I’m sure the best place for him is right next to me.” Rapunzel shifted her hand, allowing for one of them to gently pet the chameleon. 

“Breakfast should be here soon. Then maybe I can show you around the castle a little bit, does that sound good?” I offered to the princess. A smile beamed on her face in acceptance.

\------------------------

****

#### 

Rapunzel

_Hours Later_

_”Raps...You’re going to pay…”_

_“No! You’re wrong!”_

_I yelled back to the void. All I could see was darkness. Suddenly, an ominous blue glow erupted from the void, as the voice grew stronger._

_“Raps...You’re going to hurt...And it’s all you’re fault.”_

_It only grew stronger, until the figure that was speaking became more apparent. The first noticeable feature was the flowing cyan-colored glowing hair. Afterwards the next most apparent thing would be the obsidian-like outfit, which the figure was brandished in. Then I saw its face, or should I say, her face._

_“Cass- I...I don’t understand. What’s going on?!” I screamed, backing up slightly from the fear-inducing figure. Her eyes narrowed towards me, almost like staring daggers into my soul._

_“Raps, it’s all going to end in pain. Nothing lasts forever, and this is no exception!”_

_She approached me, faster than I could retreat. Why was she like this? Why was she so angry?_

_“What won’t work? Why are you like this Cass? Maybe I can help you!”_

_Cassandra laughed as she continued her approach. Her eyes seemed to shift from her normal hazel to the same glowing cyan that was her hair. I felt hopeless, powerless, and scared._

_“Help me? I’m not the one who needs the help. You do! You’ve cornered yourself! In a year from now you’re going to feel nothing but pain!”_

My eyes sprung wide open, and I felt confined, almost trapped. I tried to wiggle my limbs with almost no use. My heart pounding, I put more effort into it, until I finally realized why I wasn’t moving. I was ‘trapped’ by a single left arm and left leg, which were wrapped around my body. I turned my head to my left to see the source of the limbs: my spectacular sleeping beauty. She had a very light snore, her eyes completely shut as her head rest comfortably on my left shoulder. My left arm was wrapped around her body, holding her close. 

I winced for only the briefest of seconds as I watched her sleep. Was I really able to do this? We have a year, but is that enough? Will I lose her?

No, why am I having these thoughts now? It’s all going to work out. It has so far, there’s no way anything can get between us. 

My thoughts were interrupted by probably the cutest sight I could ever imagine, as the Queen’s eye-lids fluttered open slowly, her ocean-blue eyes struggling to see the light. She nuzzled a little closer on my shoulder, her arm and leg holding my body tighter.

“Ahhh, what time is it?” Elsa pondered, clearly not fully conscious yet. I smiled, but in truth I didn’t know. “Who knows, but maybe it’s time to get up.” I said, not really wanting to lay in bed for much longer. Elsa, instead, yawned again in protest. “Give me...five minutes…” Elsa replied, her eyes fluttering back closed. I rolled my eyes, I clearly wasn’t going to get what I wanted.

I threw Elsa’s arm and leg off my body and sat up, scooching down the bed to meet Pascal, who had been sleeping at our feet. He seemed awake now, but no real desire to move. Oh poor Pascal. I reached down my hand for him to climb on, and once he was firmly attached I stood up, walking to the vanity. 

I looked at the mirror, seeing my never growing brown-hair. Some days I missed my ever-long blonde hair. It brought me a lot of pain, but I also spent so many days just brushing it. Looking back to my time in the tower, I use to be far more creative than I am now. I use to paint, and read, make candles, and cook every day. I sometimes miss those simpler days, where Pascal and I would spend all day thinking of what to do next.

Of course I wouldn’t go back. Mother was manipulative. She was...evil. She thought she knew what was best for me, but she really just wanted to use me. To keep her young forever. To that end she kept me away. To that end she _killed_ Eugene. Even with all of that, given how quickly all of that developed, it’s sometimes hard to remember her cruelty, given that I only witnessed her kindness for eighteen years.

No...it was a front. She just wanted me for my powers. People just want something from you always. She wanted eternal youth from me. Father wanted me to carry down and uphold traditions and legacy. Cass wanted...wait, what did Cass want from me? She was my friend who supported me these past four years. Was she only trying to protect me? Maybe…

“Rapunzel... where are you?”

I heard from the bed. There I saw Elsa sprawling across the sheets, a little more conscious than before. “I’m right over here Elsa, I think it’s time to wake up.” Elsa yawned before stretching one last time, her eyes finally open. She sat up quickly, her hair quite a bit of a mess. 

“Oh wait, dinner! We need to get ready quick!” Elsa stated. I sat down onto the chair in front of the vanity, trying to show her we had time. “Don’t worry Elsa, I’m sure we would have been alerted if it was time for dinner. How about we get ready?” Elsa nodded, still sitting in bed. Maybe she wasn’t fully awake. I knew the trick to wake her up fully.

I unpinned the top of my raggidy pink dress, allowing it to sag down my shoulders, as I continued down to undo the lace that went up my torso. “I’ve seen you do some wonders with your magic and your dresses. I was wondering if you could do a little bit of that for me~” I teased, as I continued to unpin my dress. Finally, as I finished with the lace, it became loose around my chest, and I allowed the dress to pool on the floor around my bare feet. 

Elsa’s gaze locked as I bare my nude body in front of her. It was clear she was awake now. Her cheeks became rosy snow started to drift over her head. I always found her flustering snowstorms to be so cute. Elsa finally spoke up, seemingly broken from her trance, “O-of course! I’ll make you the prettiest dress you’ve ever seen!”

Ice swirled around my body, and suddenly it started to form: My shoulders lay completely bare, as the ice clung tightly from my breasts trailing down to my midriff. Only once hitting my hips was it not so form fitting, as it sprawled out into a skirt which almost touched the floor. Elsa manipulated the dress to turn to my favorite light purple hue. It was simple, but also absolutely stunning.

I looked up and smiled at Elsa, joy emanating from my very being. “Oh thank you! Wow, this is going to be so amazing!” Elsa climbed out of bed, looking me up and down. A chuckle escaped her lips. “You can pull off these sort of dresses much better than I can, you’re just so beautiful.” My face instantly turned red, I wasn’t used to these sorts of complements. 

“T-thank you! But that’s not true!” Elsa laughed, twirling her fingers and adjusting her currently made ice dress to be a bit more formal. Furthermore, her messy hair trailed into a braid through her icy powers, pinning itself up into a bun. Elsa stood there majestically, and I just basked in her glory. “Well, it’s just...different, I guess.” Elsa admitted, not wanting to take my rebuttal.

“Well, if you’re ready, maybe we should go check the dining hall?” Elsa questioned. I nodded, and with that, we shortly headed off to go have dinner with Elsa’s loved ones. 

\---------------------------------

****

#### Elsa

The dining hall looked absolutely stunning. Anna really outdid herself this time. I paced through the room, with the young princess on my tail. I turned around to see her expression, and it was just utter amazement. She seemed speechless at all of the beautiful decorations Anna conjured up.

“Wow...It looks amazing in here…” Rapunzel said, catching up to me. “I’m glad you think so!” I heard a voice behind us state matter-of-factly. I turned around to see none other than my lovely sister Anna, who so kindly arranged all of this for us.

“Anna, you really didn’t have to go so far-” Anna quickly interrupted my statement. “Yes I did! I mean, we’re throwing three celebrations into one! I had to go all out!” Anna first smiled to me, and then turned her attention to Rapunzel. “I think some reintroductions are in order.” Anna got closer, almost as if she was trying to whisper but was still at full audible level. “Especially if you’re shagging my sister.” Anna finished.

“Anna!” I exclaimed. I knew it was all in good fun but what if Rapunzel didn’t see it that way? Luckily Rapunzel laughed, before curtseying in front of my sister. “Of course. I am Princess Rapunzel from Corona, I am honored to be your guest, Princess Anna.” Anna laughed again. “You left something out!” I stepped forward, not wanting Rapunzel to say anything she didn’t feel comfortable with. However, Rapunzel placed her hand on my shoulder, showing me that it was okay.

“Well, I don’t think we’ve officially stated this to each other. But because of the aforementioned...ahem...shagging, among other romantic adventures, I would say that I am Queen Elsa’s partner.” Rapunzel concluded, turning her attention towards me and smiling. A smile grew on my face too. She was right, we never officially stated anything, but she was my partner. My girlfriend. As a Queen it felt odd to be in an unofficiated relationship, but as a person it felt so good. 

“Well, as you’ve said, there was no official statement, but you are my partner, and I am extremely thankful that you were able to make the voyage here.” I clamored. The excitement oozing from Anna’s body seemed to be increasing, so I need to make sure she didn’t explode. “Anna, among all of the celebration tonight, there are also going to be announcements: this is one of them. I hope that you can keep this to yourself for the time being.” Anna took my words nodded rapidly.

“Okay! I’m going to check on the rest of the dinner preparations, but please make yourselves at home! I’ll also get the remainder of our guests!” I smiled. Anna always says ‘guests’, but what she means by that is Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven. As soon as Anna darted out of the room I turned to Rapunzel, and time seemed to stop.

She was as beautiful as ever, but something seemed to stand out. It wasn’t her cocoa colored hair, or her emerald green eyes: no, it was her smile. She seemed at peace. I wish I could trap this moment in a bottle and never let it go, but alas, it slipped by as quickly as it came.

“Elsa, let’s sit. I can’t wait to meet everyone!” Rapunzel stated, grabbing my arm and dragging me to the table. Normally I would have guests sit at the foot of the table, but because she was now officially my partner, I would have her sit to my left, and Anna sit to my right. We reached the head of the table, and I said “You may sit here,” I gestured to the chair on my left. Rapunzel’s eyes beamed, and she nearly jumped up and down. She was like an excited puppy. It seemed that any fears or worries she had all washed away, and she was just taking in everything moment by moment. 

Her giddiness was almost infectious. “Rapunzel, you’ve met most of my loved ones already, but sometimes they can be a bit much...Don’t let them intimidate you.” I said, almost laughing at the thought. Rapunzel looked a little puzzled at first, but then beamed a smile towards me. “Oh I’ve got this! Besides, I’ve met most of them already and they’re all really nice, so that’s all that matters!” I couldn’t help but smile back at her in confidence. Her umber-colored hair bounced lightly around her face. She was truly breathtaking. 

The doors smashed open, with Anna leading the charge. Behind her had been Kristoff, who looked actually put together for once. I wondered if he was planning on proposing here tonight? His hair looked combed, and he was wearing a ruffled collar shirt, tucked into long white pants. To top it all he was wearing a buttoned black suit jacket, which was buttoned at his abdomen. Sven who was behind Kristoff, was actually rather bare, as he wasn’t even wearing his harness. Finally, in came Olaf, who was wearing a little bow-tie above his top button. 

Anna ushered everyone in, seating Olaf next to Rapunzel, and then seating herself to my right, leaving Kristoff to sit next to Anna’s other side. Sven on the other hand had his own little tableset closer to the ground, back by the way behind Kristoff’s own chair. I gave everyone a warm smile, happy to see everyone in the same room together. Just as I went to speak, Olaf quickly overrode me.

“Hi Elsa! Hi Rappa-No that’s not right...Well anyways, I’m so excited to eat! I missed having these dinner gatherings where we’d just sit. And talk. And eat. Not that I really need to eat. But I love to!” Olaf exclaimed. I couldn’t tell if Rapunzel was bothered sitting next to him, but I wanted to make things clear as soon as possible.

“Thank you Olaf, I’m very glad to hear that.” I started. I looked out towards the rest of the table to look at the rest of the familiar faces. “Well, let me start off by saying I am very glad to be able to join you all on this day. I’d be lying if I said the voyage wasn’t nerve-wracking, especially after what befell our parents” I gestured to Anna, “But not only did the voyages go smoothly, but I was able to reach agreements with the Kingdom of Corona, promising prosperity between our two Kingdoms for years to come.”

I took a deep breath, first looking to Rapunzel who seemed more comfortable than I would have imagined, then looked over to Anna who seemed to be sitting at the edge of her seat. “That is where our guest is from: Most of you have met her, but I figure reintroductions are in order. This is Princess Rapunzel of Corona, and she will be our guest for the next year. She was sent home with me because she wishes to see the world outside of Corona. As per her parents wishes, she is here to learn under Anna and I Arendelle’s code of ethics for royalty.”

Olaf’s mouth and eyes widened, almost as if he was hearing this for the first time. “Oh! Rapunzel! That’s your name. That’s right! You’re a Princess! Wow! We’re so lucky to have two princesses in this castle!” Olaf exclaimed. Anna chuckled in response to Olaf’s amazement. 

Kristoff looked a little shocked, almost as if he wasn’t expecting that news. “Oh, I’m so sorry Princess! I was very rude to you earlier. But my name is Kristoff, and the reindeer behind me is Sven.” He was probably referencing to how he basically abducted me as I was entering the castle, ignoring Rapunzel’s existence. Rapunzel shook her head as if to say it was alright, but Sven stood up in response, Kristoff translating his words: “Maybe if you weren’t being so secretive you would treat people better.” Kristoff, after hearing what he just translated, quickly tried to shush up the reindeer. “Sven! Not now!” Kristoff protested. Anna lifted an eyebrow, causing me to sigh: Kristoff is really bad about keeping secrets.

Kristoff was saved by Rapunzel, as she quickly tried to clear things up. “It was of no inconvenience. It’s nice to meet you, Kristoff, Sven.” Rapunzel said kindly. That seemed to put Kristoff at ease for now.

“Well, there’s actually something else you should all know about our guest, Princess Rapunzel. Actually...it is also about me.” I stated, capturing the attention of Kristoff, Sven and Olaf once again. Anna’s excitement returned, and I was surprised she wasn’t falling off of her chair, given how close she was to the edge. 

“Anna already knows this...as I’m sure you can tell by the fact that she’s practically falling out of her seat,” I pointed out. For a quick moment Anna sat back in defiance, but quickly her excitement returned. “As I’ve stated earlier, Rapunzel was invited to voyage with me to show her the world: at least a new part of it. But beyond that journey: Rapunzel and I first met when I arrived in Corona, and there we learned more about each other and grew close. I am happy to announce that I have brought Rapunzel here, not only as my guest, but as my partner. I hope that you all will be supportive and accepting of the two of us moving forward.”

I finished. Then there was silence. Maybe the moment was longer in my head than in reality, but it took far too long for anyone to respond. My eyes shifted over towards Anna, who held a nervous smile. Then my eyes turned to Rapunzel, who seemed to not be worried. Finally, the silence was broken by Kristoff, whose voice lifted a huge weight from my shoulders.

“Wow, so _that’s_ what you meant by finding love. Well Rapunzel, I have to say, you’ve found quite the woman. I wish you luck for the future.” He said rather diplomatically. I was instantly glad that he seemed supportive. I looked over to Anna who seemed like she was lost for words despite having already known. 

“Oh! You’re in love! Uh-huh. So when is dinner coming?” Olaf questioned. I knew that he wouldn’t have much of a general reaction, so that didn’t bother me much. Another voice broke the silence, this time coming from Rapunzel.

“Thank you...Thank you all for accepting me, and welcoming me with open arms. It means the world to me.” Rapunzel said with a smile, before she reached with her left hand under the table, looking for my right hand. Our fingers interlaced, and suddenly I felt I could breathe again. 

“Of course! Besides, if you’re able to make my sister happy, then I have nothing to worry about!” Anna exclaimed. I started to feel more relaxed, it was good to be home.

I squeezed Rapunzel’s hand, looking across the table towards Kristoff. I wondered what his plans were. “Kristoff, do you have anything to share with the table tonight?” I asked quizzingly. His face became flushed pink as he looked away from me. “No! I don’t have anything to share at the table!” He seemed rather defiant, but he quickly shifted his eyes towards Anna. “Anna, would it be cool if we take a late night stroll after dinner, just the two of us?” He asked. Ah, he wanted to do it alone. I figured he wanted to do it at the dinner though based on how he was dressed.

Anna turned her head questioningly. “That’s strange of you. Usually after dinner all you want to do is sleep. But of course! We can go and do whatever you want~” Anna teased at the end of her sentence, seemingly picking up different intentions from Kristoff’s question.

“Anna, please, we’re at the dinner table.” I said, teasing her slightly. That was probably the worst thing I could have done, because she fired right back at me. “Oh really? You’re one to talk, Miss ‘I don’t lock doors anymore’.”

Rapunzel’s hand gripped my hand tightly, I didn’t even have to look at her to imagine the embarrassment on her face. Next to Rapunzel I could hear laughing, but then it was quickly silenced by the snowman’s own words. “Yeah. I don’t get it.” Olaf declared. I looked over to the small snowman with a gentle smile. “That’s okay Olaf.” I tried to change the subject before it went any further. 

“Well, regardless, I am incredibly happy to be home safe after such a long voyage, and to be able to be here with you alll. It may seem like a small thing for you all, but it means the absolute world to me. So thank you, from the bottom of my heart.”


	17. Chapter 16: Creativity

****

# 

Chapter 16: Creativity

****

****

#### 

Elsa

****

_”Rapunzel, please settle down!”_

_I urged, as the rocking of the ship strangely kept me at ease._

_“Oh! But I’m just so excited!” Rapunzel elated, clearly my words of concern not reaching her. I wasn’t fearing for my own safety, but if she continued to jump up and down on my bed like this then she might have hurt herself._

_“Rapunzel, is this how it’s going to be every time I offer for you to brush my hair?” I laughed, pulling my hair out of its braid. I clearly couldn’t do it fast enough, because as soon as my hair was loose Rapunzel plopped down onto my bed, a brush ready in her hand. With a much more delicate stroke than the last time, she waded through my hair, running the brush part by part, taking care to keep my hair in good condition. She continued to brush through the length of my hair for what seemed like a joyful eternity, but finally, the moment came to an end._

_“All done!” Exclaimed Rapunzel. A smile lit up on my face, as I turned around to face the young woman. I brought my left hand up, playfully twirling my fingers through her chestnut brown hair, before bringing my hand down to cup her cheek._

_“That was wonderful, thank you Rapunzel. How about a gift?” I said, trying my best to be seductive. She seemed to get my message, as our eyes drifted closed and I shortened the distance between our lips._

The aroma of freshly baked bread filled the room. My eyes fluttered open and my head backed away. I had anticipated to see the princess’ face just in front of mine, but instead I had a crème-colored pillow cupped in my hand. Furthermore, I certainly was no longer on the ship. No, I was in the safety of my own room.. 

An eruption of laughter came from my doorway. I turned to see the princess I had been searching for, Rapunzel, standing with a tray of what looked to be freshly baked biscuits. 

“Good morning, Rapunzel.” I said, a yawn escaping from my mouth. I sat up as quickly as I possibly could, but Rapunzel just seemed to continue to laugh by herself. “Good morning, Elsa! I didn’t want to disturb you, so I let you sleep in a little. I decided to bake us some fresh biscuits this morning!” I could feel my consciousness becoming more and more aware. 

“Oh that was very kind of you. You truly didn’t have to do anything like that for me.” I said, feeling a little ashamed that, as my guest, she was cooking. I wanted her to not have to worry about that sort of thing while she stayed in Arendelle. 

“It’s okay! I use to bake all the time when I was...living in that tower. I had to fend for myself quite a lot of the time. I became really good at it, or at least I like to think so. Pascal and I would bake so many different sorts of things: like cookies, and pies, it was one of my favorite things to do!. I feel like I lost a bit of that when I went to the Kingdom...I want to find that again. No, not only that, but everything else I use to do, like paint, and make candles, and make cute outfits. I lost that, but I’m finding my creativity again. Thank you for helping me find it.”

Rapunzel said, the smell of her fresh baked biscuits continuously filling my room. I couldn’t help but blush at her statement. Did I really encourage this goodness, and artistic quality out of her? Regardless of the reason, it made me smile to see her find that spark again. “Well, I’m glad you found that passion again. Can I just say that it smells absolutely delicious! I can’t wait!”

Rapunzel walked over, setting the tray onto my nightstand, picking up a biscuit for each of us, and then sitting next to me. The aroma only grew and grew, and she proceeded to hand me one of the biscuits. “It’s been a little while since I’ve baked, so I hope you enjoy it.” I probably snatched it from her hand too quickly, but it smelled so good. I quickly took a bite of it, the outer, lightly flaky texture breaking, revealing a softer, buttery inside. It was warm but not scolding hot, and not burnt in the least. 

“Wow.” Is all I could muster, before bringing it up to my mouth a second time, taking another bite. Rapunzel giggled, as she watched me devour the rest of the biscuit. 

“Slow down there, did you even enjoy it?” Rapunzel teased. I nodded my head quickly in confirmation, but it only caused her to laugh in response. I brushed the crumbs that fell onto my lap into my hand, cupping them to dispose of on the tray when I got a chance. 

“That was tremendous! I haven’t had a biscuit that good in, well, I don’t know when!” I exclaimed. Rapunzel laughed once again, before finally taking the compliment “I’m glad you liked it.” Rapunzel stated, before taking a bite of her own biscuit. I leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, giving her a small peck, before standing up to walk to the tray on my nightstand. As soon as I brushed the crumbs onto the tray I turned around to notice that Rapunzel stuffed the rest of her own biscuit into her mouth, her cheeks now big and puffy.

She noticed me staring and quickly chewed, swallowing the remainder of the biscuit. Intrigue and concern filled my head, as I walked back over to the Princess. “Rapunzel, please know it’s okay to eat in front of me. Also do you need some water? I can go ask to get some.” I stated plainly, wondering what she was thinking.

“No! I mean, I don’t know...I just get nervous in front of you is all...and I’m also hungry...I think that’s it.” She said, a little embarrassed, dropping her right hand to her skirt. I let out a sigh. It was completely understandable. She was in a foreign land, only really knowing one person. I’m sure she was feeling all kinds of nervousness. As soon as I reached the foot of my bed I sat down next to her, looking into her eyes, my left hand on top of her right hand. .

“Rapunzel, I can understand if this is all overwhelming. I’m sure this isn’t the easiest thing in the world, to just uproot your life and voyage somewhere you’ve never been. You’re strong for that. You’re so strong. But you’re also not alone.” I said, a smile crossing my face. Rapunzel seemed to smile in response. “You’re right. Besides, no matter what nervousness I feel, I truly feel comfortable around you. You make me feel like I’m home, even when I’m away from home.” She beamed.

I was once again happy if I could do anything to make her feel comfortable, but I’m glad she was at least happy. “Thank you, Els-”

KNOCK-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Rapunzel almost finished, before being interrupted by the sound of knocking. Given the pattern I knew exactly who it was. “You can come in, Anna!” I exclaimed, a little disappointed my private moment with Rapunzel was ruined.

Anna pushed the door open, rushing in with clear excitement on her face. “Elsa, you’ll never guess what happened last night!” Anna exclaimed, rushing over to my bed. I resisted the urge to say outright what I expected, just in case it hadn’t happened yet.

My concerns were outright disproved though, as the words came tumbling out of my sisters mouth. “Oh Elsa! Kristoff proposed to me last night! It was the most romantic thing I’ve ever seen in my life! Wow, I’m going to get married! I’m so excited!” Anna screamed.

Rapunzel gave me a passing look which I couldn’t quite decipher. Maybe she was feeling awkward with this random burst of activity. I looked back to see my sister, who was absolutely glowing. “That’s wonderful! I’m very happy for you Anna!” I elated, before jumping onto my feet and holding my sister in a tight embrace. That didn’t last long though, as my sister unraveled herself from my grasp.

“You...don’t seem as thrilled as I expected. Is something the matter Elsa? WAIT, don’t tell me you don’t approve! Elsa, we’ve been-” Oh no, what did I do/ I suppose I didn’t give her the ecstatic reaction she anticipated.. “No! I do approve!” I interrupted her. ‘I know that this is completely different to Hans’ proposal from two and a half years ago. I love seeing the two of you together! I just alre-” I didn’t even have to finish my sentence before Anna finished it herself. “You already knew! How dare Kristoff tell you before I could!” 

My sister was all fired up again. Slight misunderstanding again. “No Anna, it’s not like that. He asked me for my approval yesterday. I told him he had it. So if I’m not surprised then that’s why. You two are perfect for each other, and I’m here to support you both! I love you Anna, and I’m proud you’ve found someone like Kristoff who loves and supports you too.” I said with a smile. This time my sister came in for the hug, wrapping her arms around me. I returned her embrace.

“Thank you, Elsa.” Anna said, practically sobbing now. I held onto her tighter, making sure she could feel every ounce of my love. “Of course. I love you Anna.” I finished, before the two of us let go of our embrace. Anna wiped away her building tears before she let out a happy sigh. It only lasted for about a moment before her eyes drifted to Rapunzel, then back to me. Almost as if she was snapped back to reality, she backed away slowly from the two of us.

“I’m really sorry if I was interrupting something this morning. I hope you can forgive me.” Anna said, bowing towards the princess to my left. I heard a giggle under the young woman’s breath, my eyes turning to Rapunzel. “It’s quite alright. You had big news! I’m really happy for you.” Any hesitation or doubt that was hanging over Anna seemed to disappear, as she ran forward and hugged Rapunzel: Anna’s excitement and hyperness had certainly returned. “Oh I’m glad! Thank you!” She said to Rapunzel, who didn’t quite return the embrace.

After a moment Anna let go of Rapunzel, and walked backwards. “Thank you both. I’ll let the two of you have the rest of your morning.” Anna said joyfully. I smiled towards Anna, “Thank you Anna for joining us this morning. I’m very proud of you.” I said. Anna gave us both another smile. “Thank you!” Anna declared, before turning around and running back out to the hallway.

“I’m sorry about that. We can expect intrusions like that quite often.” I jokingly said. Rapunzel shook her head in response. “No it’s okay! I’m very happy for the two of them, and she’s your sister! I haven’t spent a huge amount of time with her, but I like her a lot!”

That’s good, I was glad that she had taken a liking to Anna. The mood suddenly shifted though as Rapunzel turned her attention towards the vanity, where the sleeping Pascal lay. She paced forward towards the Chameleon before sitting in the chair. I could tell with every day she was getting more and more worried about him, and I felt like I had no way to help her.

“Rapunzel…” I stated, at a loss for words. Her concern was clear, but there was no way to alleviate it. “No it’s okay! He’s just sleeping. He’s getting all his strength back. He’ll be feeling better in no time.” She said, not looking away from the reptile. I walked over to her, placing my hand onto her shoulder. “Rapunzel, I wish there was something I could do to help, but rest is probably what’s best for him. I have loads of work lined up for me today, but maybe before that I can show you a little something? To alleviate some of the stresses you might have?” I asked, trying my best to help her. Rapunzel turned to face towards me. She didn’t seem all that motivated, but I hoped it would be able to at least get her mind off of things.

“Okay…” Rapunzel stated, before standing up from the seat. Even if I couldn’t fix this, I would make sure she had an amazing first full day in Arendelle.

\-----------------------------

****

****

####  **Rapunzel**

Elsa walked me out past the gates of the kingdom, past the outskirts of the town, and up a hill to a forested land. Fresh snow crunched under my feet, each step falling a little lower than I anticipated. I now understand why Elsa insisted I wear boots out, going barefoot wouldn’t have worked out too well.

“We’re here!” Elsa exclaimed. I looked around, and quite frankly, I didn’t know what I was supposed to be looking at. “I’m sorry Elsa, what are we doing here?” I questioned. Elsa smirked, before kneeling down towards the ground. She scooped her hand through the white powder, and wonder filled my head. What was she doing? Why was she doing that? If she wanted to show me snow she could have just as easily made some. However I quickly figured out when a pile of snow came crashing into my shoulder.

“Hey! What was that for!” I exclaimed. We came all this way out here for her to throw snow at me? Elsa on the other hand just started laughing. “Sorry, I should explain,” Elsa started, “I threw a snowball at you. It’s something fun you can do when it’s snowing. Here, try it.” I didn’t really know what could be fun about throwing snowballs, but hey, if she insists. 

I reached down and grabbed a pile of snow, before redirecting my attention back to Elsa and chucking the snow towards her. To my dismay it didn’t hold its shape and came crumbling to the ground before even reaching Elsa. Elsa very clearly found this all amusing, laughing once again. “You have to really pack it so it doesn’t lose its shape.” 

Elsa walked over to me, grabbing my hand, which filled me with such burning joy. This was okay by me, she could hold my hand all day long. Elsa scooped a ball of snow with her free right hand, and then dumped it into my left, patting it down with both of her hands. 

“See, there you go!” Elsa exclaimed. I just looked at the young woman for a moment, before throwing the snowball the short distance between us. Elsa just laughed as the snowball hit her. “This is weird. Are you sure it doesn’t bother you that I’m throwing snow at you?” I asked, with concern filling my voice. Elsa shook her head. “Well, the cold doesn’t bother me. But a lot of people do this for fun. But if you’re not feeling it we can do something else.”

I smiled. “Yes, I would love to try anything and everything you want!” I exclaimed. Elsa smirked in response. “Well, here we go then.” She twirled her hands, and an ice-made sleigh, delicately crafted, appeared before the two of us. Elsa placed one hand on it and looked towards me: “Come on in, let’s go for a ride!” Elsa said playfully. I didn’t know what she was planning but I was intrigued. I climbed slowly into the sleigh, but as I made my way in Elsa butted me in with her hip, causing me to fall to the bench sooner than I anticipated.

“Get ready, because this may go a little fast.” Elsa declared, and I instinctively grabbed at the railing in front of me. As soon as I did, Elsa launched us with a blast of ice, causing the sled to slide down the hill. Snow rushed past us as we slid down the hillside. Elsa created a small ice track as we reached the bottom, causing the sled to catch some air. Elsa twirled her hand as soon as we were in the air, causing the sled and track under us to disappear. I closed my eyes out of fear. 

I could feel Elsa’s warm body wrapped around me mid-air, and we came tumbling down into the powder. As soon as I opened my eyes again I saw that I was not only surrounded by snow, but that Elsa was pinning me in the snow. I was looking to have some fun with her, but this was both fun and sensual. I turned a smile up towards her, liking my current predicament. 

“It looks like you have me right where you want me.” I said toyfully. Elsa leaned in, and nudged her nose against mine before speaking. “I do~” Elsa admitted before leaning in, our lips touching. As she separated our lips she looked back down towards me with a smile on her face. “Let’s have more fun adventures like this in the future.” Elsa requested. I wanted every day with her to be a new adventure.. “I couldn’t agree more, Elsa.”


	18. Chapter 17: Doubt

#  ****

Chapter 17: Doubt

####  ****

Rapunzel

_One Week Later_

My body shivered underneath the blankets, my toes curling as I tried to scrounge any warmth I could find. I patted around with my left arm, trying to find the woman who was occupying the bed with me. However, after ten seconds of failure I let my eyes open, to notice that she was nowhere to be found. I sat up and looked around, further confirmation that she wasn’t nearby.

That’s when my eyes turned to the nightstand, where a folded piece of paper lay alongside what looked like a steaming cup of tea. This must have been placed recently. I leaned over and picked up the paper, unfolding it to read the contents of the letter. 

_“Rapunzel,_

_I’m sorry, but I have some business I need to carry out in town today. I don’t expect to return until later tonight. Please enjoy yourself. You’re free to do whatever you want. I will see you tonight my love._

_-Elsa.”_

The letter read. A hefty sigh left my lips. Well, I should have figured there would be days like today. I stood up, setting the letter back down onto the small nightstand, before walking over to the vanity. Pascal was once again sleeping, as was normal procedure for him nowadays. He looked peaceful.

“Are you awake?” A voice boomed outside my door, who I could easily pin down as Anna. My attention turned towards the closed doors, not sure how to respond. “Come on in!” I shouted, causing the doors to swing open. As usual, Anna had the biggest grin on her face, but sudden doubt crossed as she quickly realized Elsa wasn’t in the room with me.  
“Oh sorry Rapunzel. Do you know where my sister is?” Anna asked. I wonder why she was looking for her. “It looks like she’s in town on some official business. She left me a little letter saying she wouldn’t be back until later tonight.”

Anna seemed to ponder this news for a moment before exclaiming “That makes sense. I didn’t see her in her study. Well anyways, what I had to tell her wasn’t urgent, so I’ll just tell her when I see her next. I hope you have a good day Raps!” Anna exclaimed as she turned away. Her sudden nickname for me caught me by surprise, given that only Cassandra had called me that up until this point. I wanted to stop her before she left.

“Wait! What made you call me that?” I exclaimed. Anna turned around and chuckled softly, a little embarrassed. “Sorry...No offense, but Rapunzel can be a bit of a mouthful. So I just thought I’d shorten it is all...I can call you Rapunzul if you like.” I shook my head in response. “No. Raps is fine.” I said with a smile. Anna seemed to relax, a genuine smile growing on her face. I looked at Elsa’s sister, and all sorts of thoughts filled my mind. I hadn’t been able to spend some time alone with her to get to know her. Maybe this was my chance.

“Hey Anna?” I started, her freckled face filled with intrigue. “If you have the time, I wouldn’t mind just sitting down and talking with you. I want to get to know you.” I admitted. Anna seemed to glow from that statement, almost as if she had been looking forward to this moment for a long time. “Oh of course!” Anna spun across the room, excitement overtaking her with every step. She eventually passed me and let herself collapse onto Elsa’s bed, which was still very messy given the fact I had just woken up.

“So, what do you want to know? I’m an open book!” Anna exclaimed. Despite being my idea, she seemed more excited than I was. I sat back down on the bed to lay next to her, and she had such an infectious bubbly personality. You couldn’t help but smile when around her. 

“Well...Wow that’s hard…” I pondered. I was the one who asked and yet I didn’t have anything prepared. “Come on! Anything at all!” Anna said, turning her face to beam a smile at me. 

I started “Well, the bond between you and Elsa is one of the strongest bonds I’ve ever seen. You two must love each other very much.” Anna grinned in response. “That isn’t much of a question. But yes. Elsa and I were very close when we were young, and then we were separated when we were very young. I was never told why, but after her coronation two and a half years ago, it started to make a little more sense. I’ve never really pried Elsa about why the separation happened, nor do I need to know. But I’m just glad that we’re reunited now.” Anna admitted. “After all of that, we’ve tried our best to make up for lost time. I’m here for her, and she’s here for me. No matter what changes in our personal lives, I know we aren’t going to seclude ourselves from each other like that ever again.” Anna declared.

I knew that Elsa harbored a lot of guilt growing up because of what I understand to be an accident between her and Anna, but I’m glad to see that the two of them are so close now. Anna’s last sentence spurred my next question. 

“Speaking of personal lives, you’ve recently had a large shakeup in yours. You’re engaged now! How did you and Kristoff first meet?” I asked. Anna laughed before looking up to the ceiling. “Well, I met him when Arendelle was frozen over. I was searching for Elsa who had run away, and the two of us met as I was climbing the north mountain. He helped me finish the journey up to the ice castle Elsa built.”

“Elsa built an ice castle?” That was news to me. I turned my head to question her further “Elsa has briefly mentioned to me about your past romantic history, but I figured it’s probably better to ask you: Beyond Kristoff, what has your past with love been like?” I asked. 

Anna seemed to tense up, but after a breath she seemed to be fine. “Well, growing up the gates were closed. Likely to keep Elsa protected and her powers a secret. I grew up so secluded from the outside world that I didn’t have the faintest idea of love. So on the night of her coronation I met a man, and immediately. I hate talking about it. I was so stupid. I was so desperate for love that I fell in love with the first person I ran into. There’s not much else to say but that. This time is different though! Kristoff and I have been dating for two and a half years now and I’ve really gotten to know him. And I mean _really_ gotten to know him. So with all things considered, I wouldn’t change a thing. My life played out a certain way, and if it didn’t, maybe Elsa and I wouldn’t be close, or maybe Kristoff and I wouldn’t be together. Everything worked out for the best.” Anna finished.

It was relieving to hear that someone was able to go through that and still come out this hopeful and happy. Anna turned to me, it was clear she was done being questioned. “Well how about it? I know how you and Elsa found one another, but do you have any other stories to share? Any love stories of your own?” It was clear what she intended, and my heart felt like it snapped in half. I know it wasn’t her fault, but just thinking about him made me mourn. 

“I...have…” Anna’s eyebrows raised, as she scooted away, noticing my apprehension. “Listen, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Anna said, trying to make me feel comfortable. I shook my head in response, still not looking her in the face. “It’s okay. It’s just...five years ago I met a wonderful man who helped me escape, who helped me achieve my dream. He...Eugene...he died to make sure I had a future. There’s not a day that goes by where I don’t think of him.”

Anna seemed to stare in dumbfounded state, but before she could speak I continued on. “I tried to find a new life, the new life he had given me, but I was consumed and secluded with sadness and grief. It wasn’t until I met Elsa that I felt I could love again. I appreciate her care and generosity more than she can ever know.” I admitted. 

Anna, finding her words, responded with “Well, it sounds like you lost yourself, and while I know my sister can be compassionate and kind, it’s also a testament to your strength that you let yourself love again! I’m very happy that the two of you found each other.” She finished. I let out a little sigh, before replying softly “Me too…”.

Anna just sat next to me, a small smile on her face, before an increasing amount of worry and doubt crossed her mind. “Oh no! I forgot Kristoff and I had breakfast planned for this morning. I’m so late! I’m sorry, maybe we can continue talking some other time. I had a great time with you Raps!” Anna said, shooting up from her bed before taking off for the door. I waved at her yelling “That’s fine! I hope you have a good day Anna!” The strawberry haired princess took off like a lightning bolt down the hallway. 

I stood up, the word breakfast making my stomach grumble. I turned and my eyes focused on the vanity, which brought immediate concern. Pascal’s body beating rapidly as his breathing was visibly ragged. With concern I rushed over to the small reptile, scooping him into my hands. Despite my warmth it didn’t seem to make him stablyze. I walked back over to the bed, my prior good feelings vanishing. 

Thoughts started to swirl around in my head. Doubt filling every crevice imaginable. I held Pascal in my hands, his rough scaly body shivering against my now sweaty palms. His natural vibrant green seemed more pale than normal, and as I held him I couldn’t help but be reminded of five years ago. 

I lost both Eugene and _Mother_ on that day. I lost all purpose. My entire life up until that point was dead. I did the only thing imaginable, I had Maximus take me to the Kingdom to try and find a new life. But that pain never left. The pain was just restricted within the castle walls. I tried everything I could do, but with how strict my father was nothing helped. I made a new friend in Cassandra. I would sneak out against my parents wishes. I tried so desperately to find a new dream: To start a new life. But I failed on my own.

Now that’s where I was again. On my own. I pulled my hands to my chest, hoping to give him any warmth at all, but it didn’t seem to help. His scales shifted under my finger tips, causing me to lower my hands. His eyelids slowly opened, his breath becoming a coughing whimper. Tears welled up in my eyes. It had been clear for a long time now, but there was no running from it anymore. 

Tears started to flow from my eyes, as his ragged breathing slowed down, his body going limp in my hands. No! This was all my fault. I shouldn’t have come here. I shouldn’t have brought him here. This was all my fault. What was I thinking? How will anything turn out any differently? My hair once gave life, but now I feel as if everything I hold in my hands die. Ever since my hair was cut. Some day, everything will die. No! I can’t do this! Not again! I can’t have this! I can’t deal with this doubt! I can’t have this loss! Not again!

My breath shuttered shakily, my tears dripping onto his scaley body. I was as hopeless as I had been on that day.

_Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your powers shine_

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine._


	19. Chapter 18: Disappearance

#  ****

Chapter 18: Disappearance

####  ****

Elsa

It was much later than I thought it would have been, the sun had already fallen well over an hour ago. I made my way through the hall, racing to my room, wanting nothing more than to see Rapunzel after a day like today. As I paced quickly forward, Olaf came running after me, seeing that I was in a hurry. 

“Elsa! Wait up! What are you doing?” He yelled. A sigh escaped my lips. I wanted to just wrap my arms around Rapunzel and cuddle, but I also hadn’t seen Olaf all day. It was probably for the best that I listen to what he needs. As soon as I stopped I could hear him skid across the carpet, his voice trailing off slightly.

“Elsa! Where have you been? I haven’t seen you all day!” I turned around looking at the little snowman flail his arms around. I smiled before kneeling down to him. “You’ll have to promise to keep it a secret. Do we have a deal?” I said with a smile. Olaf nodded his head in agreement. With a smile, I whispered: “I decided that to celebrate Rapunzel’s stay, Arendelle is going to have a little festival! I ran around to a bunch of different shops in hopes to garner support. It’s extremely short notice, but everyone said we could pull it together in two days time. But it’s top secret! You can not tell Rapunzel!”

Olaf gasped before placing his small hands over his mouth. “Do not worry. My lips are sealed.” He mumbled. Seemingly getting his answer, he turned around and waddled away. Strangely non-persistent for Olaf, but I’ll take it. Without any hesitation I turned back around and ran down the hall. I was so close to my room. I was so close to Rapunzel. As soon as I reached the door I swung it wide open, with excitement ringing in my voice.

“I’m home Rapunzel!” I yelled. But inside my room wasn’t Rapunzel. In fact, no one was here. I took a quick survey of the room, seeing the tea cup and letter I had brought for her this morning. Not only that, but the tea cup was still full. Did she not drink any? Has she not been in my room since this morning? Where is she?

I quickly left my room and paced down the hall, going to the only other place I figured she would be. I pushed myself through the kitchen doors, and she wasn't here. Recently she had been baking all sorts of things, different assortments of berry pies, cakes, cookies, you name it. But she wasn't here. That was concerning. I quickly turned around and continued heading down the hall. I needed to see if my sister knew where she was. 

As soon as I found her door I pushed it open. “Anna, I need your help!” I stammered. However, my intrusion was clearly unexpected, as I saw my sister pinned on the bed, underneath her fiance. Despite his face being in her neck and their bodies being too close to one another, my eyes had been saved by the fact both of them were still wearing clothes. I normally would have been a little grossed out by this, but I didn’t have time to react like that.

What mattered was finding Rapunzel.

“Elsa! What happened to knocking?” Anna groaned, Kristoff quickly rolling off of my sister. With a deep sigh I pushed forward into her room. “I’m sorry, but I don’t know where Rapunzel is! She’s just gone without a trace! You haven’t seen her today, have you?” I begged. Anna rubbed her head, sitting up from the bed to look at me.

“Well... I saw Rapunzel this morning. We talked for a little bit but then I had to run. I’m sure she’s around here somewhere…” Anna said, annoyance filling her voice.

I looked away, my hands started to tremble. “This morning…” I said softly to myself. My eyes drifted back to my sister, who clearly didn’t appreciate my intrusion. “Okay. Thank you Anna!” I said, before turning back around and running out of the room.

She was here this morning. Maybe I’m just overthinking things. Maybe she just went out to have a good time. Maybe she’ll be back soon. But it’s dark. I hope my worries aren’t misplaced.

I charged back towards my room, looking more closely, trying to see if there were any clues that I could have missed. As my eyes trailed around the room, I noticed that the small pillow we propped on the vanity for Pascal had been knocked over. In fact, Pascal wasn’t here either. I turned around and walked towards the nightstand next to my bed. On it had been the cup of tea and the note I had left for her. I picked up the letter, and as soon as I turned it around I saw there was something written on the back: 

_“I’m sorry._

_Everything I touch ends up hurt. Everything I love ends up dead. I don’t want that for you._

_-Rapunzel”_

My grip tightened on the letter. No! What happened? Where did she go? Panic and worry started to swirl in my mind, as I raced back outside my room. What did she mean everything that she ends up touching gets hurt? Everything that she loves dies? I know she’s held onto that guilt ever since Eugene passed away, but what caused her to act like this? 

I ran back to my sisters room. This time knocking frantically. “I’m sorry Anna, it’s me again! I got a note this time! I need both of your help!” I yelled. I could hear a groan from inside the room. I didn’t dare knock a second time, and decidedly waiting patiently for whatever decision they would make. I heard the door unlatching, likely locked after my first intrusion, and Anna stood at the door.

“I’m sorry Elsa, what’s going on?” Anna questioned, disappointment lingering in her voice again. With a heavy sigh I handed her the letter, biting the inside of my lip. “Rapunzel left me this. I can’t find her anywhere. She must have taken off somewhere, but I don’t know where or why. I need to go find her! If she has left the castle premises it’s not safe for her! It’s cold out there, and the weather is only going to get worse throughout the night. We need to find her!”

I demanded. After looking it over Anna seemed to gain a little more urgency. “Oh! Okay...Well, give Kristoff and I couple of minutes. We’ll grab Sven and meet you downstairs. Okay? We’ll find her. I promise you that!” Anna tried to be reassuring, but I was filled with panic.

I think she could read that, so she placed one hand on my shoulder while showing me a comforting smile. “Don’t worry. Kristoff, Sven, and I were the ones who found you when you ran away. We’ll be able to do it again! Especially with your help! We’ll find her, don’t worry about that!” Anna reassured. I took a deep breath. Everything was going to be okay.

“Thank you Anna! I’ll see you both soon!” I said, turning away and heading down towards the main hallway. Where could she have gone to? Well, maybe I should try and get a lead on what kind of gear she has with her. She’s not an idiot, I doubt she would have left without getting any sort of snow gear.

I flagged down Gerdar, who was pacing down the hallway. I grabbed her attention, startling her, causing her to gasp. “Ah! My Queen! What can I do for you at this time of night?” Gerda asked. She seemed to be a little tired, so I didn’t want to bother her for long. “Good evening. I was wondering if you had seen Princess Rapunzel at all today? Any information would be greatly appreciated.”

Gerda seemed to contemplate my words for a moment before her eyes lit up. “Oh! I saw Princess Rapunzel this morning. She had boots, a thick jacket, and a backpack. Come to think of it, I haven’t seen her for the remainder of the day…” Gerda trailed off, concern filling her voice. But that’s all I needed to know. She was wearing boots and carrying gear. That meant that she likely had food and water with her as well. But where was she trying to go? She was obviously trying to prepare for the snow, but for someone who hadn’t experienced snow prior to meeting me, I had very real concerns for her safety. 

Regardless, I got all I needed to know. I gave Gerda a smile, “Thank you!” I said, before running towards the stairs, walking down at a brisk pace. Where was Rapunzel running to? Why was she running? Was she scared of hurting me? Is this how Anna felt when I ran away on my coronation? All those questions and more filled my head, fueling my anxiety ridden thoughts. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw Kristoff, Anna, and Sven, all three clearly waiting for me.

“Looks like you all got ready quickly. Thank you all so much for this.” Anna stepped forward with a smile. “Of course. Besides, Raps is my friend. I’m not gonna let her be out there all alone!” my sister firmly declared. . 

As I stepped towards my sister clear worry continued to resonate through my body. “You said you spoke with her this morning. Are there any clues you can think of to tell me where she could be?” I asked.

Anna brought her gloved hand to her chin, clearly thinking over her conversation with Rapunzel. “No...not that I can think of...Unless...wait! We talked a bit about our past...I told her how you ran away...to the north mountain...and built an ice castl-Oh I hope I didn’t inspire her to do that!” Anna exclaimed. I shook my head in response.

“No Anna. You may be right. But that journey for someone, especially in this weather, can be deadly. I don’t know if she knows what shes gotten herself into, but we need to stop her. We know the direction she’s heading, let’s go find her before she gets hurt!” I declared, Anna, Kristoff, and Sven nodding.

I pushed the doors open to the courtyard, the gates open wide as they had always been since my coronation. The outside world seemed peaceful, almost in perfect contract to my worried heart. A light snowfall was hitting Arendelle, but my main worry had been what I saw over the north mountain. Clouds were starting to swirl, and the winds were picking up. I was afraid Rapunzel couldn’t survive a storm like that.

Rapunzel, I hope you’re safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters away from the ending now! This will likely be the last chapter I upload tonight, but I'll definitely try to get the final two up and out tomorrow. Thank you to everyone who has read up until this point, that truly means so much to me.


	20. Chapter 19: Live Life My Way

# 

**Chapter 19: Live Life My Way**

#### 

**Rapunzel**

I shivered over the freshly dug pile of dirt, which had a good amount of snowfall already littering the brown soil. Tears rolled down my face as I gripped my heart. My knees collapsed into the powdery snow below. It took everything in my power not to fall face first. I felt so powerless. Weak. I couldn’t save anything. Anyone. Everyone I cared about was going to die. It was all going to die within in my arms. It was all my fault. I had the power to save everyone I loved. But I couldn’t anymore. Now I can’t let that happen to her too. I couldn’t look back. 

Tears continued to drop my cheeks, falling over the small grave I made. Tears won’t save anything. I wiped my gloved hand across my face and looked up to the sky. It was dark, but something really strange, green colored lights lit the air in strange wavy patterns. It was nothing like I had ever seen. My nose felt numb, and I couldn’t wrap into my large jacket anymore than I already had; but that didn’t stop me from trying. It was so much colder than I thought it would be. But there’s nothing else I could do. It was probably better this way. I stood up, my boots sinking into the deep powder again. I looked down towards the grave. Sadness filling my heart again.

“I’m sorry...Pascal...I hope you were able to live a long and wonderful life. I love you.” I said. I knew I couldn’t stay out here during the night, so my attention turned upwards. I was going to try and find a cave to stay in. The wind blew past my face, and I shivered in place again. I didn’t know how I was going to find the stamina to climb.

The wind picked up, and my entire face ran numb. Despite wearing gloves I could feel my fingertips run cold. My vision started to blur, the strength from my limbs draining. I stumbled forward towards my destination in resistance, but each step grew slower. 

Maybe I was crazy. I didn’t want to lose Elsa. Was my fear justified? Everything dies. That isn’t my fault, is it? Even when I could have saved all of them before I lost my hair. Was I given a choice to lose my hair? Because I lost such a powerful gift should those who die around me weigh on my conscious? These questions and more swirled in my thoughts, unable to move on from my own doubt.

I didn’t know the first thing about this sort of weather, nor was I accustomed to it at all. Maybe I should just turn back…

“Aroooooooo!”

I heard behind me. I didn’t know what made that noise, but I certainly didn’t want to stick around for it. However as I turned my attention towards the downcline, I noticed a white wolf, which slowly paced its way out from behind a tree. It flared its teeth towards me, a small growl emanating from its throat, its breath steaming against the cold winter air. 

I instinctively turned around to try and climb up instead, but I quickly realized I was surrounded. Enclosed. I was in the middle of the pack. Slowly the wolves revealed themselves, their teeth bared as drewel slimed from their mouth. My vision continued to blur, my strength fading. Was this it? I didn’t feel like I could go on, let alone fight. Maybe this will be my end. Maybe this will be for the best. I could feel the cold sapping whatever strength I had left, my eyes growing heavy. Suddenly, another large gust of cold wind, this time with words, boomed past me. 

“LEAVE. HER. ALONE!!!”

I fell face first into the powdery snow from the intense noise. I felt encased. Trapped. I didn’t know what the voice was, or what its intent was, but I could barely even think. I felt so cold. So weak. So powerless. My eyes drooped closed, as my body shook in the white powder, my consciousness fading.

\-------------

_A single candle lit the darkness, my body shuttering against the tiled floor._

_“Dear, it’s time to wake up. Tell me all that happened and let me take the pain away.” A familiar voice reasoned. My eyes continued to blink until I was able to sit up. Given the light illuminated by the candle, I could see that I was on some sort of red and orange stone tiled floor, but I still couldn’t see the origin of the voice._

_“Please my pet, it’s rude not to speak when addressed.” The voice pined. My eyes widened as I suddenly realized who was speaking._

_“Mother?” I said weakly. A small chuckle escaped from the darkness, and almost like an appearing mirage, came my _mother_ from the void. She looked young again, black curly hair and all. A sly smile crossed her face as she approached me, kneeling down to the floor to be eye level with me. _

_“So you went out and saw the world, did you? How was it? Was it every bit as _wonderful_ as you had hoped?” Her voice was steeped with mock, but I couldn’t do anything but accept it. I was in no position to retaliate. _

_“Oh? No answer? What’s wrong? Don’t tell me- Ah that’s righ!. Rapunzel knows best! Certainly you heeded all the warnings and knew what pain would lay out there in the real world, right?” Mother paraded, patting my cheek before standing up and walking around me._

_“Oh, but Mother doesn’t know best! I told you it would be a scary world out there! Guess what? All your pain and sadness started the day you tried to rebel against me! I wanted to keep you safe. To protect you from the world outside. Yet you betrayed me. You betrayed me twice! Look where that’s gotten you! You lost the only thing that could save them! Eugene! Pascal! Look at what you’ve done! You can’t run from it! Rapunzel, you don’t know what’s best!” Mother declared._

_My vision dropped back down to the stone ground. She was right. It was my fault those two are gone now. Mother circled back to the front, she kneeled down again and grabbed my chin, forcing my eyes to look at her. “Now you’ve fallen in love. Again! You saw how well that went last time! It’ll only end one way, and it will once again be all your fault.” Mother laughed, before letting go of my face, causing me to sink back into the ground._

_“Guess what, my dear?_  
_Mother knew best!_  
_Mother was here to protect you._  
_Yet you ran off again!_  
_Mother knew best!_  
_I was here to love you,_  
_but you chose the man instead!_  
_Now you’re groveling at your failings!_  
_Mother knew best!”_

__  
_“No!” I yelled, finally finding my voice._  


_“No! Stop the lies! If I stayed with you I wouldn’t have been able to save Pascal! You’d force me to only use my hair on you! You’re a monster who only wanted me safe for selfish reasons! You didn’t care about me! You cared about my hair!"_

_Mother mused my anger, before continuing to circle me. “Looks like there’s a fire lit under you, but you can not deny you would have been spared all of this pain and hurt if you just stayed and lived at home with me. I would have taken care of you. I would have loved you. But you traded that for some man who just died in your arms! Now you’re trying to live a life with some far off Queen: and don’t act like this won’t end any other way. Just like Eugene, just like Pascal, she’ll die, right in the palm of your hands. There will be no saving her. I tried to spare you of this suffering, but you didn’t heed my warnings. It’s too late now my dear!” Mother cackled._

_I was finding my strength, I wasn’t going to let her push me around. I had to remind myself: She wasn’t my mother. She is the reason Eugene died! Not me! I’m powerless to heal people, but so is everyone else in this world! That doesn’t make me or anyone else a bad person!_

_“Maybe you’re right. Maybe it is a scary world out there. But I want to brave that! Everything has a beginning and an end, nothing can last forever. I know that now. That shouldn’t be in my control. Life will have pain and sadness, but it will also have intense joy and happiness! Death is the end, but someone else dying doesn’t have to be the end for me! I’m still alive! I’m still here! I need to carry on! That’s what they would want from me! This is my life, not yours! I need to live life my way!” I yelled standing up to face my mother._

_She didn’t seem all that threatened by my retaliation, but she did sidestep me, almost as if she was letting me go. “Well, look at you standing up to me, again! Fine!_

_If Rapunzel knows best,_  
_then go on and run off,_  
_Don’t let my words stop you!_  
_If Rapunzel knows best,_  
_take that candle near you,_  
_and let it lead you hence!_  
_One day you’ll see, once you leave me,_  
_Mother knows best!”_

__  
_She declared before vanishing into the darkness. I gripped at the candle holder next to me, lifting it up into the air. Sensing no trace of mother, I pushed forward through the darkness. As I stumbled forward I collided into a wall. Holding the candle up I saw there was a curtain in front of me. I tugged at it with my free hand, the curtain seemingly stuck. I continued to pull at it until it came down, light enveloping the space. I looked around and I instantly recognized the stony floors and walls, the countless amount of paintings and crafts I utilized to decorate the space: I was in the tower. I wouldn’t be captive here any longer though. Mother had no control over me. I looked outside to the blinding light, which only grew stronger and stronger the more I stared._  


\-------------------------

“Rapunzel! Rapunzel!”

My eyes fluttered open, listening to the cries of the woman who was holding my face. There was a heat which felt flush against my back, while the ground felt hard and cold. I could see tears run down the cheeks of the woman, and a genuine surprise cross her face when she noticed my eyes staring back. I small smile rose on her lips. As much as I wanted to continue looking at her, I got too tired, my eyes drifting back to the ground. I saw what appeared to be dozens of small snow balls moving around the icy floor excitedly. I blinked and forced myself to look up to the beautiful blonde woman. 

“...Elsa...” I weakly stated, doing everything in my power to not fall asleep. “You’re awake! Thank goodness! You’re awake!” Elsa cheered, leaning in and wrapping her arms, tears falling from her cheeks. I normally wouldn’t describe Elsa as warm, but here she felt like a furnace.

“Don’t worry Rapunzel, you’re safe! You’re going to be alright! We’ve got you!” Elsa started. Next I saw Anna rush over, worry filling her face. Then Kristoff and Sven jined, all looking at me, as if to confirm I was awake. Suddenly I could feel the ground under me shake rapidly, as if mini-earthquakes were occuring. I tried to turn to see the source of the movement, but I was too powerless. I still felt so cold.

“IS SHE OKAY?” I heard the same booming voice from earlier when I was near the base of the mountain. Elsa looked up with a look of gratitude towards the booming voice. “Yes! Thank you! You saved her!” Elsa replied, before turning her attention back to me. She used her free hand to cup my face, and then leaned down next to me, to give me a kiss on my forehead. 

“You’re going to be okay Rapunzel! I promise! You’re safe! We’re here for you!” Elsa continued, trying to reassure me. But beyond the heat against my back, I felt numb. I had no strength. My eyes were losing their strength, and I could feel myself fading. I moved my jaw, trying to speak.

“Elsa...I...love. you.” I admitted, darkness engulfing me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, only one chapter left! This one was a lot of fun to write as I love the character of Mother Grothel. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	21. Chapter 20: Dancing Under the Lights

#  ****

Chapter 20: Dancing Under the Lights

####  ****

Elsa

_I was surrounded by four stone walls, my hands shackled in specially made cuffs. The iron door in front of me pounded open, scraping against the stone floor underneath it. In came a man I didn’t expect to see: He was wearing black boots, blue pants, a blue shirt and a white jacket, and seriously needed to get his sideburns trimmed. The man with auburn hair approached, adjusting his gloves to more tightly fit his hands. I backed up as far as I could. No. He couldn’t be here._

_“What are you doing here Hans?” I yelled._

_Hans raised an eyebrow as he paced to the window. “What am I doing here? No. What are **you** doing here, Elsa? Or rather, why are you here? You do remember, don’t you?”_

_Everything felt hazy. I couldn’t tell if this was some sort of weird test or an apparition, but I decided to play along. “What do you mean? What happened?” I asked. Hans turned back to face me, with disappointment crossing his face._

_“Giving up so easily? That isn’t like the ice queen I know. But if you must know, you’ve hurt everyone. Again! You think that _love_ can control that power inside you? As if! You’re only capable of hurting people!” _

_I shook my head. He was dancing circles around me, I needed a straight answer. “Where’s Anna? Where’s Rapunzel? Are they safe?” Hans rose another eyebrow in response, before chuckling to himself._

_“Anna is fine. Well, she will be, once she’s safe and sound in the Southern Isles. Rapunzel on the other hand…” He trailed off. My eyes narrowed, I wasn’t looking to play around. “Where’s Rapunzel?” He sneered at my gaze, clearly not intimidated._

_“As ice queen you’re able to freeze the fjord, but you can’t keep a real storm at bay. That’s something you have no control over. You were powerless to save her. She’s gone! She’s dead because of you! That loss...that rage...caused a supreme winter, one that has never been seen. Arendelle was foolish to trust you after what happened during your coronation. But Arendelle remembered. They remembered the man who helped them through that winter. They remembered the man who regretfully had to sentence you to death.”_

_My heart fell silent, tears gathering in my eyes. She was dead? Impossible. We weren’t able to save her? How? Why? Why! Now Hans was here to rip Anna away, to murder me, and to try and take over Arendelle once again?I gasped, my eyes narrowed at him in detest. “They will never give you Arendelle! Everyone knows you as a deceitful liar!” I yelled, determined he wouldn’t be able to take everything I loved. Instead, Hans just laughed at my protest._

_“Please. I suppose you didn’t know, but Arendelle is gone! It’s destroyed! Everything you’ve once loved is gone, and it’s all your fault! You summoned winds and avalanches so large that the entire Kingdom was wiped off the face of the planet! We found you buried under piles of snow, and luckily this underground holding cell remained intact: perfect for holding you before you meet your end.”_

_He yelled. He couldn’t be telling the truth. Surely I’d remember something like that. But if my power really did explode, then maybe I truly lost my mind._

_“Elsa”_

_I felt a warm familiar voice call out. I turned my head, trying to see where it came from. “Where’s that voice?” I said quietly. Hans laughing once again. “Now you’re hearing things! How low can you go?!”_

_“Elsa!”_

_I heard the voice once again, growing stronger this time. I turned my head again to try and find it, but to no avail. Hans noticed my little plight and continued to belittle me. “It looks like you’re suffering. Maybe I’ll do you a favor and end things right here and now!!” Hans placed his hand on his sword, drawing it slowly._

_“Elsa!”_

_The voice beamed again, even stronger this time. I couldn’t let Hans have his way. My hands became frozen, as I tried my best to freeze over the shackles which surrounded my fists. I couldn’t let him do this. I couldn’t let him kill me. If I truly did what he said I did then only I can reverse it. If he kills me then who knows if the winter will stop._

_“No!” I yelled, the shackles breaking under my hands. I sprung up and raised one of my hands, blocking and shattering his sword with spikes of ice. The hilt flew from Han’s hand, and smacked against the back stone wall. I decided to take a page from Anna’s book, and let my rage fuel my left fist, drawing it back and hitting him strongly against his nose. My punch caused Hans to fly into the metal door behind him. As he crashed backwards the door broke apart, and almost like glass, caused the entire room to shatter. Light enveloped me, and I finally felt free._

“Elsa! Please wake up! Please tell me this isn’t a dream!” I heard. My eyes fluttering open. I was back in my room, sitting in a chair, my arm propping my head on the arm rest. I was positioned facing the bed, looking at the upright Rapunzel. Wait. Rapunzel was sitting up. She was awake. She looked happy. Rapunzel’s alive!

“Elsa, how did I get here?” Rapunzel asked, but I didn’t answer. I was just so happy. I nearly leapt from the chair, crashing into the bed on top of Rapunzel. She wrapped her arms around me, as I started saying “Rapunzel! I’m so glad you’re awake! You don’t know how much you scared us!”. Rapunzel traced my back, trying to comfort me as much as possible. “I’m sorry. I know what I did was stupid. But I’m here!” She exclaimed. I rolled off of her, separating our embrace so I could lay next to her and look at her face. Rapunzel gleamed a smile at me before furrowing her eyebrows, repeating her earlier question. “How did I get here? Did you save me?”

I placed my hand on Rapunzel’s cheek, trying to take in the entire moment. She felt warm again. “Marshmallow found you. He lives in my ice castle and took you back there for shelter. By the time we came you were nearly frozen solid, but we built a fire and tried to keep you as warm as possible. Then the next day when we felt comfortable moving you we took Kristoff’s sled down an icy path I made. It made transport to the kingdom very easy. I’m surprised you’re feeling better already.”

I gawked at the Princess, surprise truly overtaking me. Rapunzel sighed. “So that was it...Well, it looks like I have someone to thank for rescuing me. Maybe I’ll need to go pay him a visit at some point.” I smiled at her musing. But truth be told though, something did bother me.

“So...Rapunzel...I have an assumption, but Pascal is missing...I assume you kn-” Before I could finish the young princess nodded. Her eyes growing distant. “Yes...Pascal passed away...I buried him on the way up the mountain...I blamed myself for his death, but it’s not my fault. He had well outlived the average lifespan of a chameleon. It was bound to happen. No matter how much _Mother_ insists should have been, I can’t be in control of life or death. I can’t control that. No one can.”

I smiled at Rapunzel realization. It was saddening to hear that Pascal passed away, but I was glad she was able to find a healthy mindset afterwords. “You’re right! You don’t have that power over people anymore. Maybe I don’t either…” I trailed off, thinking of Hans’ words. Just as Rapunzel didn’t facilitate life, I didn’t death. As much as he had disagreed, my power is under control. I’m not a threat. I’m not a monster. I’m just human.

“Oh!” I exclaimed. I suddenly remembered, today was the day scheduled for the festival! But before I could get too excited I remembered that Rapunzel was likely in no condition to participate. My mood instantly soured, but it was clear I had already caught the young princess’ attention.

“What is it?” Rapunzel asked. Well, I couldn’t ignore it now. I took a deep breath, giving her a small smile. “...I have a surprise for you. But I don’t know if you’re feeling up to it.” Rapunzel seemed to take that as a challenge, pulling all the sheets off of her body and scooting herself off of my bed. “Please! I’m up for anything, show me where I need to go!” She said, standing up on her legs quickly. Her legs looked a little unsteady, but I knew no matter how much I protested she wouldn’t lay back down.  
“Don’t worry, I’ve got this!” Rapunzel said strongly. I sighed, there was definitely no stopping her. I stood up to match her, holding her hand, looking closely at her face. “Alright then. Well, you can use me as support if need be. You have to follow me to the front doors. The surprise is in the courtyard.” Rapunzel squealed, and I started to lead, holding her hand as we walked to the door of my room.

I led her down the hallway and to the stairs, where I could feel a bit of a bounce in her step. Truly I was surprised with how quickly and easily she was moving around. A normal person would take many more days to heal after something like that, but Rapunzel seems perfectly fine.

I didn’t question it any further. I didn’t care for the reason why. I was just glad she was okay. We made our way to the front door and I pushed it open: In the courtyard we could see countless people, mingling and dancing about the crowd. Ribbons flailing with the dancers, and vendors selling select products among the masses. Hanging overhead, despite being the middle of the day, had been lit oil lamps, illuminating the courtyard with an orange hue. I looked over to Rapunzel who had a look of amazement on her face. I was originally the one leading her, but suddenly she tugged at my arm, as she charged forward to the courtyard with her bare feet. 

As we made our way through the crowds of people, Rapunzel stopped in the middle, and noticing a big sign that said “Welcome to Arendelle: Princess Rapunzel of Corona!” It looked like her heart grew three sizes, as she turned to face me. Happiness radiated off her body, the young woman grabbing me, pulling me in for a warm hug.

“You didn’t have to set this all up for me! You don’t know how much this means to me!” Rapunzel exclaimed, before letting the embrace go. I laughed in response, “I remember you said you liked dancing, and you liked festivals. I don’t know how festivals are handled in Corona, but I wanted to give you a peak at how we celebrate in Arendelle!” I admitted. Rapunzel was absolutely beaming.

“I love this! And you know what, I do love to dance!” She exclaimed, before pulling my hand close, wrapping it around her body. “So how about it? Show me how you dance in Arendelle.” Rapunzel said teasingly. I smiled in response, wrapping my other arm around her. “I hope you’ll know I’m not the best dancer. If you want to watch someone who’s good at dancing, you’ll have to go watched Anna.” I joked. 

Rapunzel wrapped her arms around me loosely. “Well then maybe we’ll learn together~” Rapunzel said softly. A smile crossed my face. “Yes, that sounds like a fine idea.” 

The two of us attempted to copy the guests surrounding us, dancing close to one another and then separating. I looked up at Rapunzel, her emerald green eyes sparkling, absolutely glowing. This moment was perhaps the most stunning she had ever been. Dancing under the lights, I eventually leaned in, causing our lips to touch momentarily before separating. 

“I love you Elsa.” Rapunzel stated, infatuation overtaking her voice. I let the melody of the music carry our movement as I stared at her face in amazement. I thought back to when I first met her in that market, that moment seeming like eons ago. It had only been a couple of weeks, but I couldn’t imagine life without her. She was only here for a year, but I was determined to make this year the best year the two of us ever had.

“I love you too, Rapunzel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter of this fic, I hope you all enjoyed it! Sort of like last chapter, I really enjoyed bringing in Hans and writing his character a little bit, even if it was just in a dream. 
> 
> For now this will be the final piece of work in this universe. I currently have to plans to write any sort of sequel, but ideas keep floating in my head for one-off adventures and their eventual return to Corona, so who knows: never say never.
> 
> As for me, I'm planning on writing another Elsa/Rapunzel fic (set in current day). I'd like this one to be short and sweet, so probably only one chapter, but could go up to three chapters.
> 
> My next long fic will be once again another frozen based fic, except it will be an Elsa/OC (With Anna/Kristoff and Rapunzel/Eugene being focuses as well, this one being written in third person versus first person). I'm very excited to get started on it, but it likely won't be posted for quite some time.
> 
> With all of that said, thank you all who have commented, or given kudos, or even just silently read and lurked. It means a lot to me, especially because this was my first fic I've ever written and posted. All the comments and support really spurred me to work on this piece. Thank you all so much!


End file.
